Coming Home: an Ezria story
by krazyfan1
Summary: Ezra is the new Hollis Professor, Aria just came back home. And is starting her Junior year of College. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have, my other stories to finish. But a little birdy flew an idea my way and asked me to write this story. So this is for you. Radomcakes.**

After spending two years in Iceland, After high school. Aria felt the need to return to rosewood, where everything had started. Alison going missing, A. Garrett and Jenna behind the whole thing.

She missed her friends and her family, but most of all she missed the town. It was always full of gossip and rumors, you were never bored in Rosewood. That's what she missed the most. Although Iceland did have its perks. It still wasn't home.

"I'll miss you grandma" Aria said giving her grandparent's one last hug before getting on that long plane ride back home.

"Make sure you call us, as soon as you get settled." My grandfather told me and released me from his embrace.

"I will, I promise. I love you, both!" I said and waved goodbye, as I handed the guy my luggage.

Iceland, was just to different for me. I thought that was what I needed after everything had happen, in rosewood. But I was wrong, I think the most part of me just wanted a way out. Who would have thought that once I got out, I just wanted to go right back in.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily all attend Hollis College. And even though we Skype, it isn't the same as in person. The feeling to hug your friend when their feeling sad or the hug of an overly excited news. Like when Toby, asked spencer to marry her. And when Emily made top WMVP on the Hollis swim team. Or giving the encouragement to Hanna when she finally meant Caleb's real mom, over spring break freshman year. Or when I broke up with Mark, after being with him for over a year and a half. Because I felt in my heart, that I was just stringing him along. Mark and I weren't connecting, in that soul mate kind of way that I was looking for.

By the time, I got through security and cleared everything out. The flight attendance announced boarding, and I couldn't be more than ecstatic to be heading home. I had told my parents not, to say anything to the girls. I wanted to surprise them... I sat on the plane as, everyone boarded and digged out my Ipod, it was going to be a long flight and I needed something to occupied my time. But it wasn't long before, I had fallen asleep...

* * *

><p>I had been a sleep the whole plan ride over. I got off the plane and made my way toward baggage claim, that's where I was meeting my parents. Mike had gone to NYU for college, he was saying something about getting a lacross scolorship... I couldn't be more than proud of him. And he took Noel Kahn with him. they both share a three bedroom apartment, with someother person. Mike didnt really talk about his third room mate. so I just left it at that.<p>

I finally got my luggage and spotted my parents, who quickly embraced me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Aria" My mom said, Just as my dad pulled me in for a hug...

"I've missed you two, so much" I said and released them.

"How was Reykjavik university? not as good as Hollis I bet?" My dad made a joke.

"Very funny dad" I laughed and he loaded the car.

"I'm happy you'r home Aria" My dad patted my back.

"Me too." I said and hopped in the car.

The ride to the house, was consited of me telling them all about Iceland. And what I did for my two years of college there. Which they already knew because of the skype we did, but my mom said she just missed hearing my voice. God, it's so good to be back home.

"Welcome home Aria." My mom greeted me again as she opened the front door. Everything was still in it's original place. I quickly made it up to my room and just plopped down on the bed, It never felt so good.

"So Aria, meet me at Hollis in a hour." My dad said standing in the doorway.

"Sure dad" I replied and started unpacking. I sent out a few text message's to the girls, and told them I had a surpise and I wanted them to get that surpise at 8, and they should all meant at the grill.

Everyone replied Okay, and asked what it was. But I wasn't going to give it up that easily.

It's a surpise, don't worry you'll like it. I texted back and found something nice to wear.

It wasn't long before I took my mother's car and drove that 20 minutes to Hollis. the campus here was just as I remembered it. All the hussle and bussle of people trying to get to their classes. It's a good thing, my dad works here. The dean wasn't letting any late acceptence, in this year. But my dad had pulled some strings, and I have to work as a TA. JOY and here I thought I was going to have time to study... I finally made it into the hallway and started to walk toward my dad's office. But when I walked in, their was someone else.

"I'm sorry" I said to the man.

"It's not a problem, are you new here?" He asked as he stood from behind his desk and walked over.

That's when I noticed him. He was wearing, a pair of black slacks and a light blue dress shirt, his hair was a mess. But that only made him look more stunning.

"Ms?" He said taking me out of my trans

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong office." I said looking at him up and down. "I'm looking for my father Professor Montgomery?"

"Right, he moved his office down the hall. I can take you there if you like?"

"Sure" I agreed

he nodded his head and motion for me to go first which I was happy to do. "So how was Iceland?"

"Excuse me?"

"You'r father talks about you a lot. Aria right? He asked with a boyish smile.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't get you'r name?"

"Ezra Fitz!" he told me and stuck out his hand.

"Aria Montgomery," I said and felt stupid right after. "Iceland was great, but it wasn't home."

He nodded his head " I spent some time in Reykjavik, on my way toward Amsterdam it's a great city."

"Do you teach here?" I asked praying he doesn't

"Actually I just started!" He replied and stopped in the middle of the hallway "This is you'r stop" he motion to my fathers office.

"it was great talking to you" I smiled

"Yeah, You too. Maybe we can do it again sometime, Over coffee?" He asked, and he looked really nervous at the same time.

"Yeah, that would be great." I told him

"Say, tomorrow 11 at the grill?" he gave me a boyish smile.

"Sure, I'll meet you there" I waved and he watched as I entered my dads office.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I was just going over some papers, when this women walks right in. And I looked at her up and down, she was amazing. The way her hair just flowed to her lower back, and her big beautiful hazel eyes looking right at you. She was just breath taking, I couldn't stop staring. To bad she had the wrong office. I just had to talk to her a little more. So I made a coffee date, Well not really a date. But it's something.

I watched as she walked into her fathers office, and closed the door behind her. I stood there for a few more seconds, watching a closed door. Until my cell phone went off. It was my fiance' Jackie.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I said feeling a little stupid, here I have a great Woman. and Not just seconds ago I was looking at another one.

"Hey turn around!" She told me and so I did.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled at her.

"Just had some free time, that's all" She gave me a sweet kiss "So who was that?" Jackie asked motioning to the office door.

"That was Professor Montgomery's daugther, she just got back from Iceland." I told her

"She's cute, Z" I looked at her

"I guess, I didn't really notice." I lied through my ass, she IS beautiful. "Well, I'm sorry you came down here, for nothing. But I actually have a lot of paper work to do. So how about dinner tonight?" I asked, I felt like I was covering up, for something I didn't do.

She looked at me side eyed, and nodded her head "sure sweetie, say about 8 at my place. I'll cook" She gave me a kiss. "I love you"

"You too." I replied and walked into my office and shut the door. "what the hell am I doing? I just meant this girl!"

**So tell me how you like it so far. the story line is, Ezra and Aria are just a few years apart. she's going into her Junior year of college instead of High School. And Ezra just started his Job, as a hollis professor. Jackie and Ezra are engaged, but don't live together... Next chapter coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. It's not much, but it's something. Enjoy.**

It was nearly 7:45 and the ride, to the grill seem short. I parked a few cars away from spencer and texted the girls asking if they were ready. Which of course earned an immediate responds. i got out of the car and walked into the grill. Hanna had just taken a sip of her drink when, she saw me walk in. And sprayed it all over Emily. causing the two, to turn around. All three of them ran up to me, and embraced me in a group hug.

"we missed you"

"when did you get back?"

"why didn't you tell us?"

So many questions, spilling out at once. I let out a laugh as I walked to the table and sat down.

"Guys, Breathe. I got in this morning, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe your here!" Hanna squealed in excitement

"If we knew, we would have been at the airport!" spencer announced

"then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." I giggled "I"ve missed you guys, so much"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, we talked about school. And the classes we were taking this year. New loves and spencers wedding plans. Emily started up with samara again. Hanna and Caleb weres till going strong. But he was visiting his mom. and Toby had some construction job the next town over. As for me. I'm just going tohavecoffee with one of the professors, from Hollis. But it really didn't feel awkward at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I have that coffee thing today with aria, and I can't quite explain how giddy I feel right now. In a way I feel like I'm cheating on Jackie. But I'm not, I"m just having coffee with my friend's daughter, who I feel very attracted to. "Oh my god"

it was now a quarter to 11 and i was sitting at the grill reading my favorite book "To Kill a Mocking Bird" when the bell from the door dinged. I glanced up and saw aria walk in.

"Hey" I said as she took a seat in front of me.

"Hey, so what book are you reading?" she pointed to the open book.

I chuckled lightly "to kill a mocking-bird." I smiled "have you read it?"

she giggled and took a book out of her bag "it's only one of my favorites"

"Really? what are you majoring in?"

"English, I love it. well that and a good classic piece of art."

wow we already have a few things in common, jackie hated the book. And I've read it a few Thousands time, that's what it felt like.

"So how's your new Job going for you?" she took a sip of her coffee

"well considering it's just the first week, it's going pretty well."

"what was Iceland like for you?"

"I loved it, different but enjoyable. lot's of great people there" she replied

"Ah! but it's not Hollis, or else you wouldn't have come back home." i laughed

"hey, it wasn't that bad." She giggled "Well, yeah something like that." She smiled up at me and blushed

"So what other rumors has my dad spread about me?" she arched an eyebrow

I laughed "not much, just you wanted to leave right after High school... why did you choose Reykjavík University?"

"well a few reasons. you heard of Allison DiLaurentis right?"

I nodded my head "yeah she was found in her own back yard, a few years back" i replied

"She was one of my best friends, it was really hard on me. I just needed to get away, that and a few other reason's."

"Boy trouble's" I laughed

She shook her head and laughed along with me "well no, I did get asked for marriage though. In Iceland, but he wasn't." She stopped and smiled "Okay it's going to sound cheesy but, he wasn't my soul mate."

I smiled " it's not cheesy, i get it. and it's cute." I saw her blush

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I blushed a little, it's not like me to open up to someone I just meant'. But Ezra was different. it's like I could talk to him about anything.

We talked about books, places we traveled to. Hollis and random movies. we were really connecting, more than i can say for Mark. And that blue eyes, and boyish smile of his. was just memorizing.

we continued to talk, and we barely notice the time. it was almost 3 in the afternoon, and the only reason I knew that was because Hanna texted me. Asking if I wanted girls night. I text back saying, of course and I looked at Ezra. "I'm sorry, I really have to go" I said

"It's alright, I've kept you for far to long."

"I guess I'll see you around?" i stood up and put my purse on my shoulder.

"Yeah of course, it was great talking to you." Ezra stood up

We both walked to the door and at the same time reached for the handle. And in that second, when our hands touched I felt weak in the knee's. And I know he felt it too. it's like an electric jolt shot through us. and we both pulled back.

"I'm sorry"

"No No,... After you" I cut him off. He opened the door for me and i walked out first. I could feel his gaze upon me as I was walking to my car.

I heard foot steps, right behind me as I opened the car door.

"aria?" I turned around only to be meant by a pair of lips touching mind.

Ezra pulled away and looked at me for a reaction.

"Ummm..." I said not finding the right words.

"I"m sorry, I know it was uncalled for, But I just had to find out"

I was so confused " find out what exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Never mind..." I chicken out and walked away.

"Stupid " i said to myself as I started up my car and drove home. "you're engaged and you kiss another woman?" But she was so wroth it. God she's amazing and so different, nothing like jackie. We have the same interest, we talk and laugh about random things. No matter how, dumb or stupid it is. We click like peanut butter and jelly. I parked my car, and walked up the three flights of stairs. Opening the door to 3B, I put everything on the counter and walked to the couch. Just as I was about to sit down there was a knock on the door.

I open the door and got a huge shock. "what are you doing here?"

**Okay, so I really don't know how I feel about this. but tell me what you think. I know I have mistakes, but I'm just a little tired right now. Work was a Bitch, and I can't wait. till my body takes over and sleep comes to me... Haha. OKay so don't for get to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter: I want to thank everyone who, has reviewed. And the people, who are following the stories. You guys are awesome. **

**I have nothing to do with PLL.**

I stood there shock, by what happen. But I also felt complete bliss from that kiss. And then he walks away, I waited a few minutes to collect my thoughts. before jumping in the car, and following him. I just needed to know why? "why he kissed me?"

But by the time I caught up to the car, it was parked. In front of an apartment building. _"Great"_ But I got out after I parked. and walked up to the buzzer, I strolled down and saw his name. Fitz 3B. I waited a few more minutes before seeing someone come out.

I quickly walked up the stairs and hesitated before knocking. After a few deep breaths, I finally lifted my hand and knocked.

"what are you doing here?" shock clearly written on his face.

"Why?" was all I said before he motion for me to come in. I arched my eyebrow, unsure if I should.

"I promise, I won't bite" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and walked in. I took in everything around me "wow" I said as I walked up to his book collection "did you read all of these?"

he chuckled lightly "yeah, pretty much!"

I turned to face him, As we stared at each other in silence

"Aria"

"Ezra"

we said at the same time. and giggled right after. We both took a step closer. "I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude, but why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry about that" he took a step closer "I ... I don't know, we were connecting all that time. I just wanted to know.."

"You felt that Jolt, when we touched didn't you?" I cut him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I looked at her in shock, "yes. I did. but I have to be honest with you" I took in a deep breath. "I'm engaged"

her eyes went wide "your what?" she exclaimed "and you kissed me?" she shook her head, and walked toward the door.

I quickly grabbed her arm, as gently as I could and swung her around "aria wait!"

"why, should I?"

"Look I have a connection with you, I can't explain it. But it's there." I told her.

she shook her head "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

I pulled her in for another kiss, as I felt that same jolt run through my body. A few seconds later she wrapped her arms around my neck, as my arms went around her waist. We continued to kiss, as I backed her up into the wall. And lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned around, with Aria still attached to me. And walked over to the bed, We were both fighting for entrance. As she opened her mouth for me to enter, I laid her gently on the bed and ran my hand down her arm.

"Ezra, stop!" Aria pushed me away. And stood up quickly " we can't do this, I'm sorry." She said and ran out before, I could even react.

I plopped down on the bed and rubbed my face. "what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

_**2 weeks later:**_

The following Monday, I finally found out who I was supposed to be with. For my TA thing, and after the shock. I got spencer to trade teachers with me, so Now I'm a TA for my dad instead of Professor Fitz.

I do have a morning class, with him. But so far I've done a pretty good job ignoring him. I'm always the last one in, and first one out. And when I see him in the hallways, I just walk around. I know it's childish, but right now, it's the best I could do.

"Aria?" My dad called out my name.

I turned to him and put on a fake smile "Yeah, dad!"

"Are you okay, you've been zoning in and out all afternoon?" he was concern, and I couldn't blame him. I made out with an engaged man. A professor none the less.

"Yeah, dad. Just tired " I said and continued to help my dad grade papers.

"Okay, why don't you head on home. Get some rest"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes. but before you go! please take these stack of papers over to professor Fitz office." He handed me the papers.

"dad I..." I stopped myself "never mind, sure!"

I gathered my stuff and walked out the door. And straight over to Ezra's office, I looked through the open door. And saw spencer, sitting on the couch. While he was behind his desk. I knocked lightly and stood between the door, as spencer smiled up at me.

"Hey Aria!" the sound of my name, made Ezra's head shoot right up. He didn't hear me knock.

I smile "Hey Spence" I said and walked in. I finally made eye contact with Ezra, and my heart just melted. That same beautiful blue eyes, of his looking directly at me.

"My dad, wanted me to give you this." I said and handed him the stack of papers.

"Thanks" replied Ezra as I turned around and headed for the door. "Aria wait. Can I talk to you about your assignment, please."

I nodded my head and looked at spencer. She had a confused look on her face. "Spencer your done, for the day. Thank you!" Ezra told her.

She nodded her head "okay. Aria call me.

I nodded my head as she left, and closed the door behind her. Ezra and I still looking at each other. After a few moments I broke the silence.

"So... About my assignment?" I said fully aware that's not, what he wanted to talk about.

"Aria, I can't stop thinking about you." He blurted out.

I shook my head "we can't do this." and took the few steps toward the door.

But the next thing I knew. I was being stopped. "Aria, I know you feel the connection between us. And I can't deny mine's!"

I turned my head slightly "I do have feelings for you, I'm not going to lie." I closed my eyes, for a few seconds "But you're engaged, I don't want to ruin that. I won't be that girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Seeing Aria, stand right before me was like a sign to me. I just had to talk to her. When she handed the stack of papers back, and walked toward the door. I knew this was going to be my only chance, so I jumped at the opportunity. And asked her to stay behind. When she nodded her head, my heart skipped a beat.

I was telling her how I felt, and she replied with the same feeling. But when she told me, she didn't want to ruin. My engagement, I felt sadness through out my body.

"Aria, please don't avoid me!" I tried pleading with her. I know she see's me out in the hallway, and turns in the opposite direction.

"what do you want, me to say?" She arched an eyebrow "that it's okay for you to cheat on your fiancée?"

I shook my head "I don't know. But I think I already did that!" I told her, cause it's true.

"What you did, was wrong. On so many levels."

I rubbed the back of my neck "I know. But I can't help, these feelings I have for you."

She sighed "look, what we have toward each other. Is just an attraction! Do you love your fiancee?"

"Yeah, I do. But-"

She shook her head "No but's... YOu love her, don't break her heart."

I nodded my head in agreement, she's right. maybe this thing was just an attraction, but I'm not going to stop talking to her. I need to know for sure. Just then there was a knock on the door. She moved to the side so I could open it.

"Byron?" I put on a fake smile.

He looked between aria and I, and sensed the heaviness in the room. "I was just making sure, you were coming tomorrow night?"

"What's tomorrow night?" Aria questioned.

"the faculty mixer, sweetie I told you about this. Last week." Byron replied.

In that moment Aria looked at me and shook her head "I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Well I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. Professor?" I nodded.

She walked toward the door, where Byron stood " See you later dad."

Byron looked at me confused "Did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head "Aria just had a few question's about the assignment, I had them do over the weekend" I lied.

"Right!" Byron said not buying my excuse. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright..." I said and plopped down on my couch. "tomorrow, is going to be hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

It was now close to five, and the faculty mixer was about to start. I was still upstairs getting ready, even though I attended one of these. I still felt nervous, it's nothing but a bunch of people telling me. How proud they are of me, and blah...blah...blah. Tonight my head was just not in it. I was to busy thinking about Ezra Fitz. "why does he have to make things so complicated?" Everything we're feeling toward each other was just an attraction. That's what I would like to think.

I finally settled on my, purple dress. It flowed to my body just right, along with my black heels. My hair was the same, down and curled to the back. I looked in the mirror and sigh... "it's going to be a long night." I heard the door bell, ring once again. But this time my mother yelled out my name.

I made my way down the stairs and stopped short "what are you doing here?" I squealed in excitement.

"I heard you were back, in town. So here I am" Myles replied.

"I thought you we're in new york?" I questioned.

He nodded "I still live there, I'm just visiting my mom for the week. I ran into Ella at the store this morning and she invited me!"

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you so much, you have know Idea" I whispered.

"I missed you too, Aria" He kissed my forehead. Damn, I can't believe he's here.

Just as Myles and I were in deep stare compeition we heard a cough, I looked behind Myles as he moved to the side.

"Hello, Aria" Ezra greeted me.

"Professor!" I said and moved to the side to let him and his date in. "Hello, I'm Aria Montgmory!" I introduced myself.

"I'm Jackie Molina, Ezra Fitz fiancee!" she shook my hand.

I nodded "It's very nice to meet you. This is Myles Logan" I said not explaining everything.

I watched as Ezra's face turned into Jealousy. "Are you okay Professor Fitz?" I question.

He nodded his head "Yes, and Aria you can call me Ezra. It's not a crime." he did a nervous laugh.

"OKay, well my father is in the living room. Why don't you and Ms. Molina go and join him!" I said and tugged Myles along with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Jackie and I had just pulled to the side of the road, and parked the car. As I opened the door for Jackie, I saw that the front door. to the Montgomeryhouse, was open. And a couple of people, we're embraced in a hug. As the guy, put the girl down. I finally noticed it was Aria, Just by the way her hair flowed. We continued up the path, that lend to the door. And heard them talking. I coughed.

which cause the both of them to look, at us. Pure jealousy washed over me. "Who is this guy?" I question to myself, as Aria introduced herself to Jackie. I was to busy looking at this guy. Myles? she said his name was Myles Logan? Aria broke me out of my trans, when she asked me if I was okay. I felt jackie squeeze my hand, and give me a confused look.

"Yes," I replied followed by "You can call me Ezra. It's not a crime" I felt stupid right after and ended up with a laugh.

And Aria told us, her father was in the living room. I saw Myles take hold of her hand. _" I wish I could do that"_ Apart of me wanted to take Aria, into my arm's and runaway with her. I think... I think it was in that moment, I knew I was falling hard for a Ms. Aria Montgomery.

As the evening progressed, I found myself watching Aria's every move. The way her and Myles laughed together, the way he touched her. the way she whispered into his ear. Made my heart ache. I just wished I could march right up to her, and whisk her away.

I saw Myles, give Aria and hug. then a kiss to the cheek, before he left. And then Aria walked into the kitchen. looking around the room, for Jackie. I found her in grossed in a deep conversation, with another teacher. So I walk into the kitchen, to find Aria. Opening the door to the back yard. I wait a few seconds before following, her.

"Hey!" I said and closed the door behind me.

she looked confused as to way I was following her. but replied anyway. "hey"

"So Myles seems, like a great guy" I saw her shake her head, and take a seat on the swings.

"what do you want?"

I looked away from her for a few seconds, before looking back "you remember when you, were telling be about that guy. in Iceland, and about finding yoursoul mate?" i question.

She nodded her head "yeah, why?"

"I believe, we are soul mates." I blurted out.

She netted her eyebrows. "Are you seriously, doing this now? Jackie is in the house, and all you think about is me?"

"Yeah, I think about you all day and night. Since the day I've met you. And when I saw you with Myles, I just wanted to punch him in the face." I smiled.

Aria giggled "your prioritys are messed up."

"How do you feel about me?" I question, I really wanted to know. But just as I asked the question. Jackie came out.

"Hey Z, I was looking for you."

"Yeah" I looked at Aria " I just needed some fresh air"

"Right! why don't the two of you. Take in all the fresh air you want. And I'll just go, inside." Aria stood from the swings, taking one last glance at the two of us. Before walking inside.

**So a little Heart to heart got, interrupted. DAMN you Jackie. But Don't get to bent out of shape, if their love is pure. Aria and Ezra will be together. Just a matter of time. Don't forget to review. Have a great week everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not all that, but I kind of like this chapter, hope you do to. I want to thank everyone who is following and Reviewing, this story. It mean's a lot.**

**I have nothing to do with PLL...**

**Ezra's POV:**

It's been another week of hell. And I have myself to blame for that. Right now, I'm sitting in my office. Thinking of Aria, and the ways I could get her to express herself to me. Weather its verbal, or through her writing. I watch how spencer, is grading some of my paper's and only wished it was Aria sitting there. Maybe I could get Spencer, to open up about Aria. But how do I do that, without fully coming out? And saying that I'm in love with her.

"Spencer?" she looked up from the paper.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Aria, is your best friend right?" I question, but I already knew the answer.

"yeah. why?" She was confused.

"She's an amazing writer, one of the few I have in my class." I told her.

"yeah, you should see the stuff. She has at home, its way better than the one's she given for class. Almost like a novel." Spencer smiled.

"Really? I would love to read it." I smiled back " To bad Aria, is a closet writer. She doesn't let anyone read her work."

"Why do you say that? have you asked?"

"I say it cause it's true. Or I would have read it by now." I told her "is someone holding her back?"

"Well, Myles came back to town. He was Aria's High School Boyfriend, They dated for over a year and a half. Then he left for NYU." She stated "But I don't think, their trying to rekindle their love, for each other." She laughed.

"Oh, thank god." I mumbled to myself.

"I know you, have a thing for Aria!" Spencer blurted out. "But Aria is not that type of person. To go after engaged people, and such."

"What?"

"Oh please, I"m not blind. I see the way you look at her, And I have the biggest feeling. She feels the same way about you!"

I had the biggest grin "Really?"

She nodded "Yeah! But like I said, it's not going to happen. As long as your with Jackie..."

"I know, but -" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I glanced at the door. And saw Hardy.

"What are doing here?" I stood up from my chair. "I thought you we're in New York, or something?"

"I was, but I kind of have something important to tell you!" Hardy looked at spencer.

"Okay, right! I think that's my que to leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Professor"

"Sorry, spencer!" I said and waited till she left.

"What's wrong?" I've never seen hardy like this.

"Dude, I'm sorry. But I... I saw Jackie"

"Yes she's in New York, this week" I told him

"That's not what i'm talking about, I saw her in the back seat of... Some Dudes car, Getting it on."

"What, did you say? Are you sure it was her?" I was in disbelief, no wonder she spent so much time there. She's been cheating on me.

"Yeah, I was in the car next to her's... They were loud, man. And I told them to Shut up. When she lifted up her head, it was her." Hardy shook his head " I'm sorry man"

I smiled "You know what, I don't care. I don't feel heart-broken, or anything." I laughed.

"Okay, you've been with this girl. All through college, and I just tell you. She cheated on you! are you feeling okay? I would've thought you go postal or something!" Hardy was confused.

"Dude, I've met my soul mate. I thought my world revolved around Jackie, But the second. I touched her hand, and looked into her eyes. it was like an electric jolt. Shooting through my body, I've never felt that with Jackie." I explain my sudden happiness.

"Did you kiss her?" Hardy arched an eyebrow

I smiled and nodded my head "Best few seconds of my life." I replied.

"I've never saw you this, jiggy before. Ezra, I think your right. A woman who makes, you smile like a clown must be your soul mate." He teased.

I rolled my eyes "I believe it, in my heart she is."

Hardy laughed "do you have any afternoon, classes?" I shook my head "good let's go get a beer"

"sounds like a plan..." I gather the thing's, I needed to take home and we both walked out of my office. But I didn't expect to bang right into Aria, and knock her to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Paper after paper. I've graded all morning, since I didn't have classes today. I thought it would be a great time to, help my dad catch up. So that's what I've done all day. Now it's almost four, and the only thought I have right now is to get the hell away from here.

I gathered my things, and closed my dad's office door. I started to walk down the hallway, when I noticed the door to Ezra's office open. I quickly picked up my pace, I didn't feel like talking to him. But the second I got to his door. I ran right into him, and got knocked to the ground. I think I just should've waited a few more minutes.

"Thanks a lot" I said picking up my books.

"Oh my god, Aria. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Ezra said helping me with my books.

"Yeah!" was all I said and stood up.

We stood there for a few seconds, before someone coughed "Right" Ezra spoke "this is my best friend Hardy, we we're just going out for drinks. If you want to come?"

"No thanks, I have a ton of work to do." I said and walked away, Ezra grabbed my hand.

"Hardy, I'll met you by the car." Ezra said still looking at me.

"Sure" was all Hardy said as he left us alone.

I pulled my hand away from his "what do you think you're doing?"

"Why don't you talk to me? why are you always avoiding me?" Ezra spoke with sadness.

"I have to go, I have things to do." I said and turned on my heel, walked down the hall. Well I shouldn't say walked, I bascially ran.

"Aria... Aria please stop!" Ezra said as I heard him coming after me...

I made it to my car, and opened the door. I glance over my shoulder, and Hardy was looking at us confused. "Aria? I'm breaking up with Jackie."

I turned around to look at Ezra "Why?"

"I'm in love with you..." Ezra took hold of my hands " I want to be with you!"

I shook my head "it's just an attraction, I thought we settled that?" I said and took my hands away.

"Why, do you keep lying to yourself?" Ezra ran a hand through his hair "why can't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I have to go!" I said and got in my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I watched as Aria, got in her car and drove off. I couldn't believe I didn't get her to open up to me... I took in a deep breath, and turned around. To see hardy laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, you just got served." He shookedhis head "Is that her, the one you say. Is your soul mate?"

I smiled "yup, that's her. I just can't seem to get her, to open up. I know she feel's the same way, But she won't tell me" I told him as we got into the car.

"Maybe you should back off, let her come to you. Besides, you're not single until you tell Jackie. It's over, and you better do it soon." hardy said.

I nodded my head "Yeah, maybe your right. But what if she doesn't, then what?" I asked as I parked the car.

Hardy got out " then you live, your life. Don't let some girl, bring you down!"

* * *

><p>The following day, I had a huge hangover. And still had a few classes to teach. But today, I had Aria in my class. I got up from bed, and looked at Hardy crashed out on my couch. And started getting ready for the day, It wasn't long before I was dressed and on my way out the door. When I got to my car, Jackie was waiting for me.<p>

I shook my head and walked up to her "It's over Jackie, how could you sleep with someone. Cheat on me no less?"

"Ezra, I'm sorry. It's not what you think." She defended herself

"Really? so you didn't get caught sleeping with another man?" I said and opened the door to my car.

"I'm really sorry, Z" I just shook my head. "please, will you forgive me?"

"No, I don't love you. I just loved the image of having someone in my life. And you just happen to fall into that." I said, and Jackie slapped me right across the face.

"I love you, and I know you love me." Jackie exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry" I said and got in my car.

I didn't even look in the mirror, to know that I left Jackie standing on the curb crying her eyes out. But it didn't faze me, to turn away and comfort her. I just kept on driving that, 20 minute drive to Hollis and parked my car. But I do know that, I'll be running into Jackie. But that's something I'll deal with when the time comes.

I parked my car and got out, I was already five minutes late. So I took my time, getting in. I had to collect my thoughts, before I addressed the class. But the second I turned the corner, I ran into Aria again. We we're both late.

"Two days, in a row." Aria said in a sarcastic voice.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really paying attention." I said and helped her up.

"What happen to your face?" She asked and rubbed her hand, where Jackie slapped me.

I leaned into her hand, feeling her soft hand grace my cheek. "Can we talk, after class or something? I just want to talk."

She pulled her hand, back the second I asked her to talk " I don't know!"

I nodded my head, thinking back to what Hardy said to me. "let her come to you!"

"I have to get to class" Aria said and started to go on her path. I didn't have her till 12 so, I have to wait another 3 hours before seeing her again.

"Aria wait!" I yelled out but she had already turned the corner. I looked down and noticed, I had a Journalor something. I looked at the time, now I was ten minuteslate. I saw Byron walking past me, and asked him to fill in for this lecture. And telling him, that I had something very important to do. But truth is, I just wanted to get out of here. Just for the time being, I didn't want to miss my 12:00 class. He nodded his head, telling me it was no problem. After thanking him, I quickly texted hardy and telling him to meet me at the grille now.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Forget this!" I said to myself as I made a mad, dash to my car. I was already late for class, so what's one day. I ended up at the grill, Doing some of my class work when I noticed. My Journal was gone, I must have dropped it when Ezra ran into me.

God I hope he doesn't read it, it's full of my desires and thoughts. It's really personal, I wouldn't even let the girls read it...

I sat back in my chair, drinking my coffee when Ezra's friend comes walking in.

"It's Aria right?" He stood right before me.

"Yes it is, and I'm sorry what was your name?"

He smiled "Hardy, may I?" he gestured to the seat in front of me.

I nodded my head "So what's up with, you and Ezra. Why are you avoiding him?" Hardy had no shame.

I arched an eye brow "I'm not avoiding him, in fact I have his class at noon" I replied.

he rolled his eyes "you know, Ezra really likes you! He thinks, your his soul mate. If you believe in that!"

"Do you know why, he's going to break it off with Jackie?" I asked

He nodded his head " I do.."

"well are you going to tell me?" I was getting antsy...

" I think Ezra, should tell you." He laughed and looked over my shoulder "Speaking of the devil"

I turned around and saw Ezra walking in. I turned back to Hardy, with a pissed off look "Did you text him, or something?" I whispered.

He smiled "No. He texted me. telling me to meet him here, he found someone to cover his first lecture" Hardy replied.

I nodded my head while I, was gathering my things. But it was too late. "Aria?" Ezra said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, while Hardy sat there laughing. He really found a big kick, in all of this. "I'll leave the two, of you alone."

Ezra sat in Hardy's seat and looked at me... " why aren't you in class?"

I let out a short laugh "I could ask you the same thing!"

He nodded his head " I was already late, plus I found someone. To cover my class, I told them I'll be back by 12. I just needed to clear my head." He explained. "Now your, turn."

"Same, I was already late. Professor. Romero, Docks points for tardiness. So I just thought, I'll come here and clear my head a little" I told him "by the way, do you have my Journal?"

He smiled "Yeah, I do. It's in my car, if you want it. You could come out, with me and get it?"

"Did you read it?" I was concerned

Ezra shook his head "no, I haven't. I figured, if you wanted someone to read it. You wouldn't have put PERSONAL, in capitalletters. On the cover" He laughed. "come on, let's go get it."

I nodded my head and stood up. We both walked to the door, and this time. He opened it for me. "So can I ask you something?"

we we're now walking to his car "Sure, ask away?"

he smiled. "Do you like me? other than just your professor?" he was nervous

I stopped a car before his "I think you know, the answer to that!"

"I do. But I think, I would like to hear it from you!" replied Ezra.

"what happen to your, cheek?"

Ezra sigh "why do you always, answer a question with a question?"

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked another question.

He shook his head "You said, I could ask you anything?"

I nodded my head "I did. But I didn't say, I was going to answer it. Now did I?" I bit my lip.

Ezra smiled "Your funny, I like that." we continued to walk to his car. and he opened the back of the trunk, then got my book "here you go" he handed it back.

I smiled up at him "Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria smiled up at me, God she's just breath-taking. "Aria? Umm... would you." I started to ask her out, but got interrupted.

"Aria?" She turned around. "Why aren't you in class?" It was her mother. "Thanks alot mom" I thought to myself.

"Hey mom, you remember Professor Fitz right?" She looked back at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Montgomery." I said and gave her a little wave.

she gave me a little nod "Hello Ezra! So why aren't the two of you in class?" She question the both of us this time.

"Well, I was already late. So I came to get coffee" Aria told her side, and Ella looked at me.

"Same, but I'm meeting my friend here. And I ran into Aria." I told her.

"Okay, well I'm just on my way to the store. If you want Ezra, you're welcome to come to our house for dinner?" She asked.

"I would love to, thank you" I said as my heart skipped a beat, it's my chance to get Aria. To go out with me.

"Great, I'll see you at six and Aria. Don't be late for your class, and be home right after the dress fitting."

I watched at Ella gave Aria and I a wave, and walked off. Aria turned to me, and she looked confused.

"So dinner tonight!" I smiled.

"Are you seriously coming?" She arched her eyebrow.

I laughed at her question "Of course, wouldn't miss it" I said

She rolled her eyes, and walked toward her car.

**So Ezra, broke it off with Jackie. YAY! and next dinner with Aria and her parents, I'm hoping for something BOLD to come out of Ezra... MAYBE or MAYBE not, sorry for mistakes... see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone, who's been reading and reviewing. you guys are the best, even the silent readers. I love you all... Here is the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I don't have anything to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

**If I did, then Ezra wouldn't get punched in the face. This coming January.**

"I can't believe, you're falling for a professor. That's so hot" Hanna squealed.

"well it's not like our ages matter, he's only a couple of years older." I blushed.

"Yeah, plus he's so hot." Said Hanna as she pulled on her dress.

"look Aria, he talks about you All the time. It's how I found out, He's falling hard for you!" Spener stated "have you ever, stopped and actually look at the way. he admires you? it's speechless."

"Really?" I gushed "I guess, I've never really noticed" I lied, it's the same way I look at him.

"Aria, follow your heart. I believe, he's the one. You've been looking for "Emily patted my back.

I laughed "I feel like he is, or could be. But what about jackie?" I was worried, she was or will always have a piece of him.

"If love is true. you'll find away around that" spencer spoke from her heart.

And we all started laughing "I love you, spencer" I said in between my fit's of giggles.

"what's so funny?"

"You know, ever since you got engaged! you've given all kinds of love and inspirational quotes. enough already." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Hey leave her alone, she's a bride to be okay" Emily defended her "Don't worry Spence, I got your back" Emily smile, whilst spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy to be home" I said and pulled my best friends in for a hug... "Is that the right time?" I asked as I glanced at spencer watch

She glanced down at her watch "it better be"

"Shit, I'm late for dinner" I said and quickly grabbing, my stuff and left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I'm so nervous about, this dinner. _"what if she say's no?_' I mean, I have deep feelings for this girl _"no, not girl. A real-time beautiful, breath-taking woman."_ that's what aria is , and no matter what I do. I just can't get her off my mind. as I sit in my car, in front of the Montgomery house. There's so many different scenarios playing in my head, on how this dinner can go... But in reality there's only two. Good or bad. And there's only, one way to find out. taking in a deep breath. i finally got out of the car and made my way up to the door. I hesitated, a little before knocking. I didn't know why I felt, so nervous. I've been to this house a few time's, but that was before Aria came back home...

I lifted my hand to knock, but before I could even touch the door. It flew open, to show a very confused looking Byron "Hello, Ezra" He greeted me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat "Good, evening Byron." I shook his hand, and gave him the scotch. "for the host"

he nodded his head, and allowed me to enter. "Ella" I said as i walked into the living room.

"Oh, Ezra how are you?"

"I'm great, enjoying life." I blurted, compose yourself Ezra. I sat down. in front of Ella and Byron sat on the arm of Ella's chair. I glanced around the room but Aria was not here. maybe she's upstairs or something, getting dress.

"How's Jackie?" Ella asked, and Byron shot her a look.

"Umm. Jackie and I broke off the Engagement, it seems we both. Fell in love with someone else." I kind of told the truth, I didn't want to say Jackie. Slept around, Byron is still a co-worker.

Byron sigh " Are you talking about Aria? the person you fell in love with?" whoa, did he really ask me that? i thought to myself

"Sir, I promise. if Aria will have me, I will honor every second I have with her" i said avoiding his question.

He looked at me for a few seconds, before moving his attention toward Ella.

"When did your, feeling's for Aria start?" Ella asked.

I smiled thinking back, to the day she walked into my office "The day she got back from Iceland!"

Byron nodded "And you think she feels the same way about you?"

"Yes, I believe so." I sighed, why am I being interrogated "I just want to know, what she's thinking. She doesn't talk to me much. But I do believe the feelings are there."

"I believe you, and believe Aria shares these feelings" ella spoke "although, I can't help but think, if aria decides you are what she wants. Your still her professor, what would people at the college think?"

I shook my head " I know, the risk of a professor and a student. but frankly, I don't care. I'm willing to take that risk for her" I replied.

Byron and Ella, nodded their heads. And Ella went into the Kitchen, to check dinner... The second, Ella was out of sight Byron asked the question, I avoided earlier.

"Are you falling, in love with Aria?"

"Yes, I believe I am" I replied and Heard a gasp. come from behind me.

I turned around, to see Aria standing in her bride's maid dress. She is beautiful, The dress just clutched to her every curb.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I smiled at Ezra, he looked so dazzling in his. Navy, blue dress shirt and black pant's. "Hey, Sorry I'm late." I said and walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetie, is this the bride's maid dress?" My mom asked coming from the kitchen. "It's beautiful"

I looked down and noticed, I didn't change. "Umm, yeah. Sorry I better go change." I said and ran upstairs... 10 minutes later, I was back down stairs. In just a simple, purple dress. And high heels. Nothing to dressy, considering we're only having dinner at the house.

"well, dinner will be ready. In 5 minutes." My mom announced. as the door, bell rang. "I'll get it" she walked to the door, and Mark stood before me.

I looked at him in disbelief. "What are you, doing here?" I question, as every one looked at me.

"I needed to talk to you, and you wont answer my calls." Mark replied, I haven't talked to him since I turned down, his proposal.

"You need, to leave. I left for a reason, I don't love you!" I said and started to close the door.

"Aria, Your lying. I know you love me." Mark, said when he stopped me from closing the door.

"What's going on here, Mark why are you here? And not in school?" My dad steeped forward.

"Mr. Montgomery, I just need to know. why Aria turned down, my proposal for her hand in marriage." I looked at Ezra with an apologetic smile.

"Mark, I think you need to leave. Now isn't a good time, I'll call you tomorrow." I pleaded with him, this is getting embarrassing.

"NO, I will not leave." He stated firmly.

"Excuse me, you will not. Come to my Home, and yell at my daughter. Now I believe she said to leave." My dad was on defense mode.

"Sir, I will not leave until I get an answer" Mark was now being a douche

Ezra came to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist "I believe my girlfriend, told you to leave. And so did her father, Now I suggest. You turn around, and leave. And wait for Aria's call tomorrow." Ezra kissed my cheek.

I gave a little smirk, when I looked at Mark. He just shook his head, and left. I turned around, after the initial shock. "What was that?" I whispered, as my mother and father was looking at us.

"Yeah, Ezra! That was really Bold of you." My mom came up to us.

Ezra shrugged "I really, don't know where that came from." said Ezra, as he released my waist.

I took in a deep breath as my dad, whispered in Ezra's ear. "what's going on?" I asked. when I saw Ezra, nod his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

OH, My god. I can't comprehend what I just did, In front of her parent's no less. That was really ballsy of me, I've never even done that for Jackie. Aria is something, but I just figured that guy would only go away. If I did something, I mean he wasn't even listening to Byron. And Byron, is not the fighting type. I don't think.

"So, Aria can we talk?" I asked as Ella and Byron left the room.

"Sure, Let's go outside!" She gestured to the door. I nodded and opened the door back up.

"So!" I said, when we walk out the door. "who was that?"

She arched an eyebrow " Well, that was mark. From Iceland" Aria rolled her eyes "I'm sorry about that, I really didn't expect him to follow me"

I smiled "it's alright, I just hope you don't mind. What I did, back there."

She returned the smile "Yeah, I never really pegged you as someone who would do that" She giggled

"I'm really not, I try to avoid. confrontations, but he was really starting to annoy me. I had to do something"

"Is the rumors, around campus true? did you really, break off your engagement?"

I nodded "Yes, I did." I gave a short replie.

"Want to tell me why?"

"Aria, I'm falling in love with you. I know it's sudden, but the feelings. I have for you, i've never had for Jackie. I think Jackie was there, just as company." I sounded like a jerk.

"I know what you mean, Mark was just my company. I've never really loved him, that's why I turned down the proposal. I felt bad stringing him along."

"So we're both single" I smirked with an eyebrow raised

"Yes, we are." She replied, with a giggle

"I so want to kiss you right now, but I think your parents are watching" I blushed

She looked toward the window and smiled "Never stopped you before" and she pulled me in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. When she pulled me away, I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face. "thank you, for what you did in there. I really apprectate it"

"The pleasure was all mine's..."

"So what did, my dad tell you?"

I shook my head "that if anything happens, to his baby. He'll kill me." I laughed.

"You know, my Dad's not a fighter. But if he has to, he'll actually kill you." Aria stated and my eyes went wide "I'm just kidding"

I smiled "Are you ready for, dinner?" I asked and took hold of Aria's hand

"Lead the way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Dinner went fairly fast, and before we knew it. My parents, we're telling Ezra and I goodnight. So I looked at Ezra, as we sat on the couch in front of the fire-place. And a cup of hot cocoa. "Are you okay, you seem distance?" I question

He smiled at me and put his cup down "Yeah, I'm just thinking"

"OKay, I'll bite. What are you thinking about?"

"You know the Winter fair is coming up soon." I nodded my head for him to continue "Would you like, to go with me?"

I smiled and arched an eyebrow "Like a date?"

Ezra chuckled "yeah, like a date. Maybe dinner first, or we can hit the fair and then dinner." He was rambling now.

"Ezra," I cut him off "I'd love to go with you. But I'm working at one of the both's" I replied.

"Oh!" he sounded sad

"maybe we can meet up afterwards, then walk around?" I asked

"yes, that would be great..." we shared a short kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to beworking, at one of the both's? I thought it was mandatory, for factuality. To at least participate?"

He nodded his head "it is, and I am. But not the first week, I'm taking the next shift." Ezra took a sip, of his drink "What both are you, working at?"

I smiled and thought to myself "the kissing Both!" I winked at him.

"What?"

"I'm playing, I'm actually. Taking part in the dunking tank, I know it's winter and the snow is supposed to happen that day." I smirk "but who wouldn't want to see me in a wet tank top"

He nodded his head "I would love, to see you in a wet tank top" Ezra said and I playfully pushed him. "I'm kidding"

"Me too, I'm actually working the used book's section. For the library fundraiser." I told him.

"That's what I signed up for. I love the smell of leather books."

"So do I" I said and I looked at the clock. "this is the longest, we've ever had a conversation."

He looked down at his watch "yeah, it is. that's only because you keep, running away from me."

I rolled my eyes, "That's so not true" I giggle.

Ezra smirked "Sure it is, but as much as. I would love to stay here all night. I must get going"

I nodded my head and stood up. " Are you sure? you know we do have a guest bedroom."

"I'm sure, as tempting as it sounds. I better not."

"So I'll see you around?" I said and opened the door for him.

"I don't know if you heard, but I teach saturday poetry at the highschool. If you're free, you can meet me there?"

" I really would love to, but I can't this saturday. I have spencer's wedding, to prepare for. But if you're free after your class, you should come?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like at date. The wedding starts at 5 and the reception, is at 6. So what' ever works for you?"

"I'd love to, and I think I'll be able to make it to both." Ezra gave me a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Aria Montgomery."

"Good night, and drive safe" I said and watch as he, got in his car. before closing the door.

**Winter fair, sound's like fun. In the snow... Thanks for reading.**


	6. Spencers Wedding

**So in honor of, my Birthday. I'll upload another chapter, Hope you guys have a great Sunday... **

**I have nothing to do, with Pretty Little Liars...**

"So spencer, Are you nervous?" I asked cause so far, she's not even breaking a sweat.

Spencer shook her head "Why would I be? I've been planning this wedding for months"

I shrugged "I'm just asking, cause I heard people usually. Have melt down's, just before the wedding! Any second thoughts?"

"I'm not going to lie, I've thought about them. But Toby and I, have been through a lot. And it's only made us stronger." Spencer replied.

"You look beautiful, Spence. And I can't believe you're getting married" I cried.

"Don't cry, cause then I'm going to cry." Spencer said, whilst giving me a hug. "So you heard, that one of Toby's groomsman. Came down with Mano, right?"

I nodded my head "yeah, so who did you find on short notice?"

Spencer smiled "please, don't be mad. But it's Fitz!"

"What? How did that happen?"

She shrugged "I really don't know, I was in a panic. And I ran into Fitz, we started talking and I just asked him.

_Flashback._

_"Hey spencer, are you alright?" _

_"Don't I look alright?" Spencer replied a bit too sarcastic_

_"Sorry, I was just asking. I've never seen you so lost" Ezra replied_

_"I'm sorry, the wedding is just a day away. And one of Toby's groomsman, just came down with mano. And since, well long story short. He doesn't have a third, so Aria doesn't have anyone to walk down the aisle's with."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure all will go well." Ezra smiled_

_Spencer nodded "It will, cause your walking down with her."_

_"Ah! spencer I don't think-"_

_Spencer cut's him off "you'll do it, please for me... No do it for Aria" Spencer begged._

_letting out a sigh "Sure, what time do you need me? And are you sure, it's going to be alright with Toby? I mean, I only meant him a hand full of times?"_

_"Yes, it will be fine. And besides, I'm sure a certain someone will be thrilled"_

_"you know, I was going to be Aria's Date. And now I'm part of the wedding party. you're just lucky, I like you as a person. Cause If you we're someone else , I would be walking away by now." Ezra smirked._

_"So be at the church, by 4 and you have a tux's right? If not then we have to get it NoW!" Spencer rambled._

_"Yes, I have a suitable tux. Don't worry, I'll look presentable." Ezra laughed._

_end:_

"Wow, I can't believe he's going to help." I said, after hearing the story.

"Yeah, I told you. He's falling hard for you." Spencer giggled "why didn't you, tell me you invited him as your date?"

I shrugged "I don't know, it just happen. And plus I didn't think you'd mind." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

After my poetry class, I headed straight to the church. To find Hanna and Emily out front. I can't believe, spencer con me into being a groomsmen. I mean she's a great friend, and I only know Toby as her soon to be husband. But I really felt bad, because then that mean's Aria was left without a partner. I just couldn't image, Aria walking all a lone... As I walked up the stairs, Hanna and Emily gave me a confused look, I'm guessing that spencer didn't tell them I'm the third grooms man.

"Hey Girls" I said and stopped in front of them.

"Professor fitz, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked eyeing me out.

"Please call me Ezra... And Spencer didn't tell you? I'm the third groomsman. She didn't want Aria walking alone, and asked me." I replied nervously.

Emily nodded with a smile "Aria's not going in third, she's the first one to walk out. Meaning you'll be right there with her."

Hanna started laughing "yeah, have fun with that. Does Aria know you're going to be here?"

I shrugged "Um.. I was going to be her Date" I stuttered.

"Really?" Hanna and Emily said in unison.

"Yes, Why?"

They both shook their heads "Nothing, it's just that. we all know you have a thing for Aria, that's all!" Emily answered.

"So where's Toby?" I asked, it was getting really awkward.

"Down the hall, second door on the left" Hanna pointed.

"thanks, so I'll see you inside." I said, and started walking in the church and down the hall. when I got to the door, I knocked and it opened right up.

"Thank you, spencer" Toby exclaimed "I'm so glad, you could make it" Toby shook my hand.

"I'm glad I could help" I said and hung up my tux. "But, I'm sorry I'm late"

"Right on time...So spencer, said you'd be walking down with Aria?"

I nodded my head "yeah, but I didn't know I was going to be the first one out" I replied.

Toby nodded "yes, your partnering up with Aria and well. Even though we decided, on no Maid of honor and Best man. Aria is her best friend, almost like sister's"

"Yeah, I caught that. And yes I'm partnering up with Aria." I said a with a little too much excitement.

Toby and Caleb laughed "don't worry man, Hanna filled us in. You'd be shock on how fast, she send's a text."

"what do you mean?" I was a bit confused.

"That you have a thing, for Aria. And that Aria, feel's the same way about you!" Toby explained.

"Is it that obvious?" I shook my head. Whilst Toby and Caleb looked at each other.

"Yeah" they responded in unison.

"So we have 10 minutes and counting, so you better get dressed." Toby said and handed me the blue tie, that matched the bride maid's dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"So Aria, we saw fitzy outside... Are you nervous?" Hanna jumped up and down, like a little child.

I netted my eyebrows "Why would I be nervous? I'm not the one getting married" I replied

Hanna rolled her eye's "Yeah, true. But can you picture, you and fitz walking down the aisle. He didn't even know, the two of you we're going to be the first one's out."

I opened my eyes wide, with shock "Really? I would have thought spencer, would have told him." I said and looked at spencer.

She shrugged "what? I had a lot of things going through my mind okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so we have about a minute. So we better get lined up." I said and took hold of spencer train, which was about 5 feet long.

Hanna went to check if the coast was clear, before the rest of us filed out of the dressing room. As Spencer and I exited the room, I took a glance at Ezra standing right before me. He gave me a wink, as we both made eye contact. which earned a nudged from spencer.

"Hey, it's my special day remember?" spencer giggled.

"You guys, this is the first time. We're going to see you and fitz together." Emily whispered, as she handed the flowers over to spencer.

"It's not like we're a couple." I spoke and took my spot next to Ezra.

We linked arms, and I blushed. This felt so right, I couldn't image walking down the aisles with someone else... I turned around to see, spencer giving me the thumbs up. So I knocked on the doors, and not a second later. The wedding march started playing, and the doors opened.

"Ready?" I whispered and looked up at Ezra.

"As I'll ever be" Ezra replied and we started the march.

When Ezra and I walked, in together. Arm's linked, I got a really confused look from my mother. And heard a few whispers from the crowed, and then I heard Ezra whisper.

"Just ignore it. They'll go away" He smiled down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

The first thing, I notice when we walked down the aisle. Was all the stares, for the college students. And then the whispers, started. And I felt Aria, tense up beside me. So I told her to just, ignore it. It's not like we can do anything about it. After I gave her a smile, and released her arm. I took my place next to Toby.

"What's wrong with Aria?" He whispered

I took in a deep breath and looked at him "People are talking about us" I whispered back

"What? why?" Toby was a bit confused, Aria's friends didn't see what the problem is. We're just two people, who are getting to know each other.

"Shhh, spencer is about to walk down." I smiled at Toby.

* * *

><p>I tried to make eye contact, with Aria the whole ceremony. But she was completely ignoring me, I know she felt uncomfortable. With all the stares and whispers but I would at least thought. She'll look at me... When the ceremony was over, Aria and I linked arm's again. When Spencer and Toby, did their walk down. I pulled Aria to the side, when we exited the doors.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head "Nothing, I'm glad you could help out. I know spencer and Toby really appreciate it."

"Aria, something is wrong. Why don't you tell me?" I nitted my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes "Come on, we have the reception." Aria said and started to walk away.

I looked around me to see Hanna talking to Ella, and I just had to find out what happen. So I lingered for a while, until Ella walked away.

"Hanna, can I ask you something?" I whispered and she motion for the dressing room.

"what's up?" She asked whilst packing up their belongings.

"Why did Aria, tense up? When we we're walking down the aisle?" I question.

She turned around and looked at me "I think that's something for Aria, to explain. When the time is right" She answered, but it wasn't what I was looking for.

"Can you at least tell me, something?"

"It's not you, it's Aria. I'll talk to her, okay?" Hanna said and I nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

We were now at the reception, and I started to think back to the ceremony. I was such a bitch, ignoring Ezra like that. It's just I've never really thought, about all the stares and whispers. Ezra and I were just two, individuals getting to know each other. And it's not like the age, difference matters. He's only 23 and I'm 21, the age's shouldn't matter. So many thoughts, were swimming around in my head. I didn't even feel Hanna nudging me. But I did feel her slap my head.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Why are you staring off, in space? Just go talk to him" Hanna took a sip of her wine.

I shrugged "I was just thinking. When we walked down the aisle, and I heard all the whispers. It felt like high school all over again, That's why I went to Iceland. To get away from it all. Maybe I should just go back?"

"You are not going back, we just got our sister back. Aria people are just Jealous, you got the Hot English professor. I mean look at him, Even I'm jealous" Hanna laughed. "What does your, heart say?"

I smiled "It say's forget these people. that Ezra's a great guy, and I shouldn't punish him. For something that, happen in highschool."

"Great" Hanna said and took my glass of wine "go ask him, to dance. Forget what the people say, Just know it's not a fling."

I nodded my head and made my way over to Caleb and Ezra, I took the glass of scotch out of his hands. "Dance with me" I said and lead him over to the dance floor, ignoring all the stares. We both started swaying, to the sound of the music. when I looked into his sea blue eyes. " I'm sorry, I ignored you"

"Aria, it's fine. I understand, if you're not ready for this. I mean, I get it. Your afraid and I don't blame you, It's just I really am falling -"

I cut him off, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him in for a soft, passionate kiss. which turned heated really fast, Ezra and I both fighting for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to enter. Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and pulled away from Ezra. And looked at the people beside me, it was spencer and Toby.

"I told you, this is my wedding. Why are you stealing my spot light?" Spencer and Toby started laughing, and soon Ezra and I joined in.

"Sorry, Ezra was rambling. I had to shut him up." I giggled

"I was not rambling" Ezra defended himself.

"What ever you say." I rolled my eyes, playfully. "I really am sorry."

"I forgive you. " Ezra said and pecked my noise. "If you ever need, to talk about what happen. You can talk to me, I'm here."

"Thank you, and I'm fine. I guess, there's a lot of things. That happen in high school, which I don't want to talk about." I added really quick. "And I felt like, it was starting all over again."

"I get it. But it's in the past, you only can make future mistakes. Plus You and I together is not a mistake, it's a miracle!"

**There's the next chapter... YAY! Don't forget to Review, it really makes my day. Next Chapter is going to be winter break. Yeah I'm skipping a little. Thank you to everyone, who reviews. And Saved this story, to your Favorites. **


	7. The town fair

**This is just a little something, and I hope you like it. I really don't know how I feel about this, But I'll leave it up to you to decide. I had it typed up for a while, but didn't have time to upload it. So today, it the day.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars...**

As winter break, came upon us. Spencer and Toby, went on their honeymoon. Emily and Samara, went to texas to visit Emily's parents. And Hanna and Caleb, went to California To visit his mom... I was stuck, here at Hollis. helping out for the town fair, rosewood has every year.

After spencer wedding, my parents asked if I wanted to go with them to New York. To visit mike for the week, but I had already, volunteered my services to the library. So I told them, I'd go up for new years... which would be great, I love new york during new years. especially the new years ball, and the count down. Plus you can't for get the fire works. It's magical.

"Hey, what are you doing here? the fair doesn't start, for another few hours?" Ezra walked into the library.

"I just wanted, to get out of the house. So I said, I'll help set up" I smiled "what are you doing here?"

"well, I was grading papers, and I needed a break. So I came here."

"Ah! No spencer, you know I have time. I could help?" I offered

"I wouldn't want, to take you away from all the fun here" Ezra joked

I rolled my eyes and put the stack of books down on the table "Come on, let's go get coffee. And I'll help you.." I said and took whole of Ezra's hand.

We walked to the nearest coffee cart. And ordered our drinks, once that was over. we walked to his office. and my eyes shot wide open "WOW"

Ezra laughed "I told you, I needed a break"

I giggled and shook my head "what's you grading system?" I asked and took a seat on the couch.

"Same as your Father's, I learned a lot from him. When I was his T.A" Ezra sat beside me.

**Ezra's POV:**

"Really?" Aria arched an eyebrow. "Do you know Meredith?"

"Yes, I've meant her. my freshman or sophomore year I think... Why? You know her?" I asked

"Yeah, something like that... So I'll take these stacks" She pointed to the one right in front of her "and you'll take those " she pointed to the one in front of me "And we'll go from there"

Aria took a few papers, and got situated on the couch. With her head on the arm of the chair and her legs on my lap.

I smiled and looked at her "Comfortable?" I asked.

She giggle "Actually, can you hand me the pillow?" I laughed and handed her the pillow, and watched as she placed it behind her head. "Much better, thank you"

I went into a fit of laughter, before taking a few papers myself. And started the process of grading.

Paper after Paper, Aria and I went through. And before I knew it, we had spent two hours straight grading. So I just given up, there's only so much you can do in one day. And here I have, a great women laying beside me. Who had dropped, what she was doing to help me out. I can't be more than grateful... I smiled to myself, and noticed Aria smiling behind the paper she was reading.

"What did you give up on me already?" She giggled and lowered the paper. To look at me.

"Pretty much" I said, and took the paper away from her "I have a pretty good idea, on what I want to do." I gave her my boyish smile and slowly climbed on top of her. Trailing kisses from aria's neck, up to her jaw line.

"Ezra" Aria giggled my name "were in your office!"

"And it's just the two fo us" I replied, and continued to suck her neck. When I pulled away, a huge grin formed on my face.

"You didn't?" Aria whispered.

"But I did" I smirked and attacked her lips " God, your beautiful" I said and pecked her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra and I are, In full make out mode. Both of us moving in the same rhythm, As I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to unbutton my shirt, I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. " Are you ready for this?" I had to question, it was only a few weeks ago he had broken off his engagement. "we don't have to rush, into anything!"

"Aria, if you want this. We'll make it happen. I'll go at your pace" He pecked my lips. "and isn't it supposed, to be me to ask if your sure about this?"

I nodded and started to kiss him again, whilst taking his belt off. Ezra went for my neck and made his way down to my chest. "I want you" I moaned into his hair. I felt him undo, my jeans shorts and carefully. Slid them down my legs. I giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows.

"these are cute" he said looking at my red lacy thong.

"Why thank you, Now let me see. What you're working with." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"HO HO HO" Ezra comment, and I looked at him confused. Until he slid his pants down, to show his boxers.

"Now that's cute." I compliment and pulled him toward me again.

* * *

><p>An Hour later, Ezra and I were putting our clothes back on. As I slipped my top on and started to button up. Ezra slipped his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. "That was the best grading session, I've ever had" I giggled and turned around, to face him. Whilst wrapping my arm's around his torso.<p>

"Yes, I'll agree to that" I said and pecked his lips "I have to go, but I'll see you at 8:30?"

"Of course... Or maybe sooner" he winked at me, before kissing me one last time. "See you later"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

After Aria left, my mind was spinning. She was amazing, they way our bodies moved. Was just _"WOW."_ I took a seat on the couch and with my head to the back, _"I'm in love with this woman." _I whispered to myself. And looked at my phone, I still have a couple of Hours. So I called Hardy, asking him if he would still cover for Aria. Which in returned earned a few moans and groans, but he agree. As long as I'm happy, he'll help me out. So now, I have to head on home and shower, so I myself could get ready.

It was now 4:30 and I was on my way, to the Montgomery house. I wanted to surpriseAria, do something a little spontanise. When I arrived there, Aria's Car was still in the drive way. So I was right on time, I got out and Knocked on the door. About a minute later Aria opened it up.

"What are you doing here?" She was shocked.

"Were going to dinner, then the fair." I smiled "I got someone to cover your slot." I explained

"Are you serious?" She blushed, I love seeing her rosy cheeks. "Let me go change"

I took hold of her hand "What you're wearing, is fine. You look lovely." I told her.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is just winter clothes?"

"Yes, you look great as always." I chuckled "Let's go, I hope you like chinese food?"

"Are you kidding me, I live for Orange Chicken." She giggled and locked the down behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I'm Shocked to see Ezra, In front of me. telling me we have a dinner date, at some chinese restaurant. I locked the door, and followed Ezra to his car.

"Thank you" I said and got into the car.

30 minutes later, Ezra and I were seatedin the middle of the restaurant. And ordering our food, it seem's I'm not the only one who lives for chinese. Ezra and I knew exactly what we wanted. Whilst we waited for our food, we made small talk and I laughed at his attempted Jokes. Ezra was really someone, I could see myself with in the long run. He's amazing, and charming. That boyish smile of his, just makes me go weak in the knees, and I love seeing it.

As the night progressed, Ezra and I finally made it to the fair. When we got out of the car, Ezra immediatelyintertwinedour hands. And we headed for one, of the booths.

"So which game, would you like to attempt and try to win me a bear?" I joked and laughed it off.

He flashed his smile and chuckled "Let's try the balloon pop!" He winked at me and lead us over there.

The object of the game is, you have nine square's. And out of that nine, you have to get 3 popped. "Do you want to go first?" I asked

"Ladies first!" Ezra smiled.

"Okay... I would like three darts please." I said and Ezra handed the guy, a couple of dollars. " So I'm not good, and you might want to step back" I looked at Ezra... " you know, safety reason's" I giggled and threw the darts. Which I got all three popped at once.

"I thought you weren't good? you're just playing me!" said Ezra as he laughed with me. "My turn"

we walked around the fair, with four stuffed doll's that Ezra had won for me. And we ended up at the Libaray book fundraiser, And that's when I saw Hardy. Attempting to hit, on some girls.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked from behind him.

He turned around and saw Ezra laughing "Hey, what are you guys' doing here? The fair is out there?" He pointed to the game's and rides.

"Well, you know I have a passion for books. And so Does Aria, of course we had to make a stop" Ezra replied picking up a few books.

Hardy nodded "So Aria, finally agreed to let Ezra take you out!" hardy smirked

"Well, we did more than that." I mumbled and looked up at Ezra, only to see his face turn red. "Can you put these, in the back with the stack of books. That's mark AM? I asked hardy and handed him the dolls, Ezra won for me.

"Is that your stacks? Damn, girl that's a lot of books" Hardy laughed and took the dolls from me.

"What Stack? did you stash some books on the side?" Ezra whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure. I got the books, I wanted." I giggled "Let's go on some rides!" I pulled Ezra along with me.

"Not to much fun, you two" Hardy yelled out.

"Too late" Ezra yelled back, and I playfully hit him in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Aria and I made it to the ferris wheel, and had gotten the last seat. As I pulled the blanket they had over us, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. As she rested her head against my chest. I smiled and started to rub Aria's arm "Thank you!" I whispered and she sat up, with a confused look upon her face.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance... For coming back home, thank you" I leaned in and pecked her lips, which deepen in a heart beat. We started a make out session, as the ferris wheel. started and we pulled apart, once we reached the top. To take in our surroundings.

"Rosewoods, beautiful. Isn't it?" She look back at me and I nodded "You know, I'm really enjoying myself. And to behonest, I'm a little afraid of heights." She giggled

"Really?" I asked in shock "Then why did you want to come, on this ride?"

"Because, as cheesy as it sounds. I knew you would protect me, If I got scared." She blushed

I smiled "It's not cheesy, and yes. I"ll protect you any way I can." I said and kissed her again. "Can I be honest with you?"

"I surely hope so" She giggled.

"I've never felt so happy, in years. When I was with Jackie, she was... OKay I know I'm going to sound like a Jerk, but she was just really a person. The feelings, I feel toward you! I've never felt that way about her." I shook my head "I'm really falling in love with you Aria" She kissed me and intertwined our hands.

"I'm falling in love with you too, I know we just meant. But I feel that deep connection, between us. And I never want to let it go."

once we opened up ourselves to each other, the ride had stopped and It started to snow.

"First snow flake of the season" I blurted out

"It's nice. I love the snow."

" How do you feel, about dating a teacher?" I question, even though we spoke out about our feelings. I had to make sure, she wouldn't freeze up.

Aria shrugged "I don't know, I guess. Well I know, about the rumors and stuff. But I really don't mind it, I guess I'll just have to deal with it." She looked at me "what about you? How do you feel about dating a student?"

"well, if that student is you. Then I love it, I've talked to the dean... Well, he talked to me. And said, he's not happy about what we're doing. But there's not much he can do about it."

"Really?" Aria shook her head " I think it's because, he's good friends with my Father."

"Well, I'm glad. But if things, get to difficult I'll take the Job at the high school." I told her.

"What? I wouldn't want you to do that!"

"I would give you anything. And if what the town's people say's hurt you, I'll just take the job. I want to be with you."

"Ezra, okay. I get it, but if anything Happens. We'll deal with it together, okay?"

I nodded "OKay"

**Like I said, just a little something. I hope you enjoyed the fluff, but I think I'm kind of ready for drama. I want to bring Jackie back, and maybe Meredith. Tell me if you want drama, cause I know. There's only go much fluff before it get's boring. Well, don't forget to review. And I'm sorry if there's any mistakes... I'll see y'all next chapter.**


	8. drama

Christmas, and New Year's flew by in a flash. Now I have just a few more months till summer, and it feels like the classes are getting harder. With me doing my class work and my TA job. Plus part-time at the book store, I hardly have any time with Ezra. But he does drop by, every day for an hour or so. So I guess that's better than nothing.

Although today is different, he didn't drop by my father's office. He would have called or text if something unexpected came up. But nothing, and I was getting worried. So I quickly finished up, grading the last of my Father's class papers. And headed down the hall, I stopped right outside his office when I heard a few people talking. And it wasn't spencer's voice, and then the next thing I knew they stopped talking.

I peaked in the door, and saw jackie lean in and kiss him... _How could he?_I thought to myself as I stormed out of the hallway. I gave him everything, and told him things. That I hadn't even told Mark my ex, and now... I'm so stupid, he was engaged to her. Of course he would still have feelings, I mean come on...

"Aria, what's wrong?" Spencer stopped me from leaving the building.

"He cheated on me, he's in there" I pointed down the hall "kissing his Ex" I cried

"Aria, I'm sure it's nothing like that..." Spencer pulled me in for a hug.

I pushed her away "Are you taking his side?" I yelled, and everyone in the hallway looked at us.

"Aria! Lower you voice. And of course not, I don't know what's going on." Spencer looked at me hopeful, she's supposed to be my friend. How can she take his side.

"Whatever" I said, and ran toward my car. whilst spencer yelled out me name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I started grading papers, as I wanted for spencer. I usually wait, for her to come. And then I head over, to see aria. But spencer is running late. So I just continued grading, as Jackie walked in.

"Hey Jackie, how are you?" I asked and stood up from my desk, it's been a few months since our break up.

"I'm great, word around campus is your going out with Byron's daughter!" Jackie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jackie, you cheated on me remember? And plus what difference, does it make. We're not together anymore" I told her.

"Ezra, I'm sorry. But I'm still in love with you, how could you move on so fast?" Jackie cried.

"Jackie, I think the two of us. Just wanted company, and that was that" I said trying to make her understand. "I'm very much, in love with Aria."

"I understand, but can you do me one more favor?" Jackie tilted her head.

"What's that?" I asked

"One last kiss." Jackie leaned in before I could, even respond. And kissed me right on the lips. within a few seconds. I pulled away.

"What the hell? I tell you I'm very much in love with Aria, and you kiss me" I yelled.

"I asked for it!" Jackie smirked. and I looked at the open door.

"I didn't tell you yes! now you better leave." I pointed to the door

"Remember me Ezra" Jackie through me a kiss.

"What ever" I mumbled, and started to call Aria. But it reached her voice mail.

So I started to walk toward, Byron's office. But no one was in there. I tried again, and texted her but no response. " Aria, please call me back. I have something to tell you. And where are you?" I left a voice message. And headed toward my office. But spencer still wasn't there yet, I left a note and left Hollis. Thinking about where Aria could be. I hope she's alright.

* * *

><p>It's been four days, and I haven't seen or talked to Aria. I even went to her house, but Ella always tells me. She wasn't home, and what ever happen between us. To just give it time, I don't even know what happen.<p>

I have spencer today, I'm just praying she'll tell me what's going on. But as the clock, kept ticking. the more annoyed I got, I have to know what's going on. _Oh god! is she pregnant?_ Thoughts began playing in my head, but if she's pregnant she would have told me.

"Spencer, I'm so glad your here?" I exclaimed the second she walked into the room.

"Whoa, I'm not that late." She laughed.

"where's Aria, she hasn't called or been to any of her classes. Where is she?" I blurted out.

Spencer sighed and took a seat on the couch "I don't know where she is, we had a fight and she hasn't spoken to me."

"what was the fight about?" I asked worried of her answer.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Aria saw you, kissing Jackie. And when I confronted her, she thought I was on your side. But all I told her was to talk to you, about it."

"It wasn't like that, she kissed me. I didn't ask for it." I told her.

"Hanna told me, Aria's planning on going, back to Iceland. At the end of the semester, I'm sorry."

"What? She can't do that, I need her. Spencer, where can I find her?" I pleaded "Please help me!"

Spencer took in a deep breath, and nodded her head. "Let me make a few, phone calls okay?"

I nodded "Please"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I haven't been at school, for a few days. But I did call all my professors and told them. I wasn't feeling good, and they all agreed to email me my work. So that was done... Now I'm at the mall, having a girls day with Hanna.

"Hanna, it's almost five. I love you and all, but this retail therapy is killing my feet." I told her, we've been here all day.

"Hun, that's because you're wearing the wrong shoe's" Hanna laughed. "But if you want, we could go back to my apartment."

"Nope, I have to get some food. My apartment is looking bare, so I'll just catch you later okay."

"Be safe, I love you Aria" Hanna gave me a Hug

"Back at ya" I smiled and made my way toward my car. It's been a few day's since, I moved out of my parents house. I couldn't take it anymore, all the honey are you okay? Or what happen between you and Ezra? I know me moving out makes no sense, cause I'm going back to Iceland. In a few months, but I rather be by myself. than have a million question's every, hour of the day.

I took the 30 minute, drive to walmart. It's great that they, have the meat department now. I don't have to go to Safeway, or something.

"Aria?" I heard my name being called. "Aria, please don't avoid me"

Ezra begged "How'd you find me?" I looked at him.

"Spencer made a few, phone calls." He replied

"Well, that's great. Now just leave me alone, I'm sure Jackie is looking for you." I said sarcastically and went on my way.

"Aria, there's nothing going on. With me and Jackie, what you saw. Isn't what it looks like." Ezra sighed "She kissed me, She asked me for a favor. And before I knew it, her lips were on mine's. You have to believe me"

I looked at Ezra and shook my head "I don't know, what or who to believe anymore" I started to cry "I have to go"

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Spencer had, finally gotten hold of Hanna. And found out where Aria had gone, once she told me Aria was going to the Store then back to the apartment... I had to think, when did she move. Maybe that's why every time, I went to the house. Ella told me, she's not home. But why didn't she just tell me, Aria moved out?

"Ezra, did you hear what I said?" spencer started waving her hand in my face. And I grabbed it.

"Loud and clear, Spence and thank you. If there's anything I can do, please let me know." I said and ran out to my car.

the drive to walmart, was short. And all thoughts of Aria ran through my mind, I have to get her back. And I don't care if I make an, ass of myself in the store. I'll make sure she understand's I love her, I'm nothing without her.

I quickly parked my car, and ran into the store. not bothering to see, if I locked it. Or turned on the alarm. I didn't care, I ran and ran. Around thestore, looking for Aria. And finally when i thought, she's gone. I found her.

"Aria, how can you doubt my feelings for you?" I ran after her.

"Just leave me alone, Ezra. I don't want to talk to you!" Aria picked up her speed

I ran in front of her, ignoring the stares from the people in the store. "Aria. what you saw, didn't mean nothing to me. My life, meant nothing until I found you. That day, you walked into the wrong office. I love you, I do." I was on the verge of tears. "Why don't you believe me?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry, Ezra. But I can't see you anymore." Aria whispered and ran into the bathroom of the store.

A few tears, rolled down my cheeks. As I realized I was still standing, in the middle of the aisle's. Letting everyone watch a grown man cry.

"Ezra" a small whisper, and a hand to my shoulder made me turn around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ezra's POV:**

"Emily" I breath out through my tears "Did you see what happen?" I asked as I wiped my face.

She slowly nodded her head "I'm sorry, I know how you feel about her. And if it makes you feel any better, she love's you very much."

I shook my head "All good, that does me. She still broke up with me, I knew Jackie coming to talk to me. Was a bad idea, I never meant for that kiss to happen." I told her as she pulled into a hug.

"I know, just give her some time. She'll come around." I pulled away from the hug.

"Is that before, or after she leaves. For Iceland?"

"What? She's leaving?" Emily asked in shock, I guess their friendship isn't as tight.

"Hanna told spencer, who told me!" I told her. "I just found out this, afternoon. So don't worry about it."

"Don't worry, I just got my bestfriend back. And your telling me not to worry, You stay here and don't move." She dragged me over to the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"When were you going, to tell me your moving back to Iceland?" Emily's voice boomed throughout the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I looked at her shocked "Hanna told you?"

She shook her head "Fitz is outside the door, he told me. And why are you still, not talking to spencer? She's one of your bestfriends?" Emily now stood, in front of me.

I shrugged "I don't know... She took his side. If I was her best friend then, why did she take his side?"

emily laughed "Spencer told me what happen, Aria you've always been stubborn. And that's one of the reason's were so close. But she didn't take his side. You have to stay in rosewood, and make up with Fitz. He love's you Aria, and your breaking his heart."

"Em, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Cause He made a fool, out of himself for you. And all you did was, shut him out." Emily confronted me.

I shrugged "It's like senior year all over again. Remember when Jason and I hooked up? And later, I found out he cheated on me... But with Ezra I'll, always feel like. Jackie will always, be apart of his life, and I saw them kissing."

"Aria, He loves you. Fitz made an ass of himself for you, and you just run away like that?"

"I know, I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure. You know what it was like, in high school. all the drama, and stuff we went through. I just don't want drama in my life, anymore. I need to move on, and when I was in Iceland. I felt free." I told her.

"So that's why, your going back? cause you feel like, rosewood is nothing but a drama town? And Iceland is your getaway." Emily was broken

I nodded "yeah, and there's nothing you say. That will make me change my mind. I called Mark and His family pulled a few strings. So I'm heading back at the end, of the semester." I said as I wiped my make up

"What about me? What about your friends? Your just packing up, all over again. Leaving the people you love behind, How could you be so selfish?" Emily yelled and stormed out of there.

She was right, I am leaving the people behind. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I knew having a relationship, with Ezra would have their complications. But I didn't think it would be, that hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I'm standing outside, of the women's bathroom. And all I wanted to do was march right in there, and make Aria understand. That my life is with her, not jackie... I rubbed my face in frustration, Emily is really taking a long time in there. Then not ten minutes later, I heard Emily yelling at Aria. She is really upset about her leaving, And so is spencer. I haven't talked to hanna to get, her in put. But I guess she feels all the same. After a few more minutes Emily stormed out of there.

"She's leaving" Emily cried "Aria is leaving, she's just packing up again."

"Emily, is anyone in there?" I pointed to the bathroom.

She shook her head "No, Are you taking a shot?"

I nodded "Yeah, please watch out for me!" I said and walked into the bathroom. And Aria was on the phone.

"Mark, I can't do this anymore. Thank you, so much. For talking to your father." "Yeah, I'll call you later next week" And she hung up the phone...

"You'r going back to Mark?" My voice boomed through out the bathroom... Aria jumped and dropped her phone into the sink.

"what are you doing, in here?" She picked up her phone, and placed it in her bag...

"You saw, something that shouldn't have happen. And you go back to, Iceland to be with Mark." I almost cried. "How could you, do this to me?"

"Ezra, Jackie-"

"Jackie mean's nothing to me" I cut her off, and took the few steps up to her "I love you, don't you understand that. You are the first thing, that come's through my mind. when I wake up in the morning, and last before I fall a sleep. I could never think of her, the way I think of you!" I took told of her hands... "I've been going crazy, just thinking you could be hurt. Or something terrible has happen to you, and then I find out. You moved out of your parents house, and at the end of the semester your leaving. It's like telling me our relationship, was a mistake." I cried out.

She took her hands back "It was, we should have never started this. I should have listen, to my head instead of my heart. Maybe it's for the best." Aria turned away from me. "I have to go. Goodbye"

Aria pushed me out of the way, and ran out of the door. Emily came in a few seconds later, to find me shocked. I didn't know what to do, or say. I just lost the one person, I love because of Jackie. And if I were a girl, I would just slap her in the face. How could Aria do this to me?


	10. RoseLily, The better side of a tornado

**I have to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Your AWESOME... I don't know how to thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars.**

As the weeks followed, that dreadful day. Aria still isn't talking to me, but she and spencer made up. And now, on this very over casted day. I'm in my office grading papers. Well I'm not really grading them, just day dreaming. Thinking of the very first day, aria walked into my office! Looking at the couch and thinking, of the first and few times we blessed it. That's what she called it.

A knock to the door, brought me back to reality "Ezra?" Byron walked in "Are you okay?"

I shrugged "It doesn't matter, anymore" I faked a smile "what can I do for you?"

Byron sat down, and started to stare at his finger's "I'm going to tell you something, that I never told anyone."

"Okay, should I be scared?" I asked worriedly

"Nope, but it might help with Aria." Byron looked up at me. "back when Aria was sixteen. Aria caught me cheating, that's why she has trust issues. When it comes, to people like us guys. I had Aria, keep it a secret for over a year. Before Ella found out." Byron took in a deep breath. "Aria is good, at putting on a front. But I know it's killing her."

"Byron, you didn't have to tell me this."

"Yes, I had to. I know you love Aria, and she love's you. I've known you for year's Ezra, and I know my daughter. And the way, the two of you look at each other. I've never seen you look at Jackie, the way you do her." Byron shook his head "Just try talking to her again. Please, The spirit Aria once had is gone. I just want my baby girl back. She's so stubborn"

"Believe me I know, but how am I going to talk to her. She moved, and I don't know what else to do."

"She moved to Rosewood Heights Apartments. 2D" Byron smiled.

I smiled, I finally gotten a piece of information..."Ezra, there's a tornado happening, and we have to get to the library basement now" jackie ran into the room.

"What? Are you serious?" Byron looked Scared "I have to find Aria, if anything happens to her..."

"I'll find her, I'm sure she's alright!" I stood up from my chair. While Jackie looked pissed. But who care's!

"Let's go Jackie" Byron pointed in the direction ofthe library, while I ran to Byron's office.

* * *

><p>I ran straight to Byron's office, but Aria wasn't there... Frustration grew fast upon me. As I searched every hallway till I reached the parking lot. The winds grew much havier, and hail started to touch ground. I ran back into the building, and grabbed my cell from my shoulder bag. I started to call Aria, repeatedly but no answer. So I started to think, of all the places Aria likes, to go to on Hollis campus. And ran toward the Art's building... Once I turned the corner, I yelled out Aria's name. repeatedly...<p>

"ARIA?" I yelled as I entered the Art room, every window had been shattered "SHIT! ARIA?" I yelled out again.

"EZRA!" a faint yell, came from outside "Aria" I said as I saw her running toward me. "Aria we have to find shelter, the tornado could come any second now." I grabbed her hand...

"NO" she yell "I have to find Lily" Aria started to call out, for someone named lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Aria we have to get out of the open... And who's Lily" Ezra is worried and confused.

"Ezra please" I started to begged "Help me find the homeless puppy. She's around here somewhere, please " I started to cry.

Ezra looked at me for a few seconds "Alright, hurry... I think I know where to find her." Ezra grabbed my hand again and we ran toward the back of the Art's building, next to an old shed.

"Lily!" I yelled out and she came running out, from behind a rose brush. "Lily thank god!" I exclaimed.

Ezra then took the puppy from me and took hold of my hand, as we ran toward Hollis gym. The nearest building we could see, with the doors facing us. Easy for entrance.

Once inside we made our way, downstairs and toward's the locker rooms. And realised we were the only one's there... "Everyone must be in the library basement" Ezra stated as he grabbed a towel and started to wipe my arms and working his way up to my face.

"Thank you, for helping me" I said and took a seat in the corner of the room.

Ezra put Lily down, and she ran right to me. "Of course" Ezra smiled and got another towel for himself "when did you get that?" he pointed to my leg.

I looked down and saw, blood gushing out. I'm guessing with all the adrenalineand frightness, I didn't even feel the glass enter my leg. So I shrugged " i don't know... " I told him. "I'm so scared Ezra" I said as I started to cry.

Ezra then came and sat down beside me" Were going to be fine, Aria I promise. I wont let anything, happen to you!"

I looked into Ezra's beautiful blue eye's, and realized I made a terrible mistake. He saved our lives tonight. How could I ever doubt him? A bark from Lily, broke me out of my shame ness. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

Ezra looked at me confused "What are you sorry for?"

I took in a shaky breath "For breaking up with you, I -"

"Aria don't. I understand now, why you did it. your father told me what happen, when you were sixteen." Ezra cut me off.

I nodded "ever since i saw, my dad's affair. All I could think about. was everyone's a cheater, and during my senior year. The guy I was seeing proved me right, He cheated on me... When I saw you and Jackie, I freaked out. Memories of everything flooded back."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Aria" I whispered and took hold of her free hand, Whilst the other clutched the puppy "I would never, intentionally try to hurt you. You have nothing to worry about. I love you, too much to even think it." I told her

Aria smiled "I love you, too. I'm sorry, I know I can be stubborn. and it takes a life and death situation, for me to learn my lesson."

I laughed and nodded my head "I'm just glad your, safe. But it was wroth it... We're safe and we saved a life" I smiled and took the puppy from Aria, she started to lick my cheek...

"How'd you know, where to find here?" Aria asked as she petted her back.

"Well, I saw her a couple of weeks ago. When I was walking to my car one night, so I've been feeding her. She loves my ham sandwich" I smiled

"Me too, I come in extra early. Every morning and feed her." Aria giggled.

"I followed her one day, and she ran toward the rose-bush. I think she likes it there, So I started to call her rose" I laughed "How'd you come up with Lily?"

Aria giggled "I like the flower... Maybe we should call her Rose-Lily?"

"Or Lily Rose" I suggested

Aria shrugged "Either way, it's find with me"

"I really missed, you Aria" I said as I looked her in the eyes "Can we start over?"

She stared at me for a few minutes, before slowly shaking her head "I can't" She whispered...

I felt like my heart, had been shattered all over again. "Why not?"

Aria then started shaking "I'm leaving Remember? I already Told the Dean..."

"If I talk to the Dean. Would you at least consider, Staying in rosewood?" I pleaded, I Can't lose her.

"But what if he disagree's, I mean he was not proud we even started a relationship?"

"if he tells me, you're not allowed to return next year. I'll leave with you" I told her.

Aria looked at me shocked "Really? you'd move with me?"

I didn't hesitate before I answered "In a heart beat.. I just want to be with you!" I lean in and kissed her, before she could respond. But she pulled away a couple of seconds later and looked, at me with wide eyes. Before placing her lips upon mine... I easily returned the kiss, I kissed her with passion and want. Love and hope, I knew she felt the same way.

As our lips moved together, I placed lily. down and grasp her face, Aria wrapped her arms around my waist. we both pulled apart and a grin formed on my face "Is that a yes?" I whispered.

Just as I asked Aria the question Lily barked "I'm guessing Lily, is very happy with us" Aria looked at the puppy jumping up and down "Yes, Ezra I want to start over" Aria returned her gaze over to me..

"Thank you, Rose-Lily" I said before kissing Aria once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra andI pulled apart moments later, and I snuggled closer to him. it felt so good, just to bein his arms again. "Ezra? My leg is starting to hurt" I told him

He moved the we towel, that was full with blood. "Aria, I have to take it out." he looked at me "But I don't know, how deep it is. And it might cause more bleeding.

I started to cry" I 'm so scared. I just want this day to end.." I choked out "there are things I haven't done yet. I wanna teach, I want to get married and have kids someday... I want-"

"Aria... Aria Snap out of it" Ezra tried to calm me down "you r having a panic attack. I promise, you'll get to fulfill your dreams. we're going to make it out of this... together"

I started panting, my breathing coming ragged "I think it's over" Ezra whispered.

"What?" I looked at Rose-Lily, she was jumping up and own in excitement "how long has it been?" I Ezra looked at his watch

"It's been at least a couple of hours" Ezra looked back up at me, and stood up" can you walk?"

"I can try" I said and Ezra gave me a hand to pull me up. But the second I was up, I fell right into his arms' My leg, really hurts"

"Okay, wrap your arms around my neck" Said Ezra as he hosted me up bridal style "Ready?" I nodded and Ezra carried me up the stairs, down the hall and towards the doors. Once we got there, I pushed it open.

"Oh my God, I was just in that building" I pointed to the Art's building. The Art's building is trashed, Dupree is all around us. People are taking in their surroundings helping, other people in need. "It's Awful" I said as Ezra kissed the top of my head.

"Ezra!" Someone yelled out his name, Ezra turned around and saw my dad. "Aria, Ezra thank god your both okay" He took me from Ezra's arms...

"Dad, Ezra saved my life." I smiled at Ezra "I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for him"

"Thank you, Ezra. I don't know, what I would've done if I lost my baby." My dad, was on the verge of tears.

Ezra nodded "The feeling is mutual."

**I would like to think, this chapter came out okay... But I'll leave that up to, you to decide. I'm sorry if the TORNADO part of the chapter came out wrong. I don't know anything about tornado's. Where I live, we don't have them. And so I just went on what I saw, On the moive TWISTER. yes I know the moive is old, but I still love it. Anyways i'm stopping my ranting. Please review, and thank you for reading. Sorry about mistakes**


	11. The after math

**Here's a little filler chapter. Hope you peeps like it. **

**I wanna say thank you to everyone, who has reviewed. And also to those shy readers... Don't worry, I know your there. ANYWHO... Don't for get to review... THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars.**

**Ezra's POV:**

leaving the hospital, Aria came out with only having four stitches. I'm so grateful, it wasn't more. Now were on our way, toward her apartment. The rest of the town, seems to begetting. Through this whole distatoursday, well. Everyone is pitching in were needed, and helping those who got hurt. Hollis and along with the rest of the school's has been canceled due to power outage, and damages.

We finally made it to Aria's apartment, and I parked next to a collapse tree. "Aria!' I shook her shoulder, the doctor said they had to give her some pain medication. And she would be feeling a little drained, Aria had fallen asleep the second I got on the main road "Aria, sweetie. We're here"

I Watched as she stirred "Where are we?" She said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're at your apartment... What's left of it, that is" I gave her an apologetic smile "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, my dad said. That the Tornado, totally missed the house. I'll just go back home." Aria stated "can you take me there?"

"I'll do one better. Move in with me, I know it's sudden but I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at her.

"Do you think that's a great Idea? Us moving in together?" Aria looked at me.

"Yeah, It's a fantastic Idea." I took her hand in mines "We'll be one happy family. Me, You and Rose-Lily"

"You mean, we can keep her?" Aria smiled brightly

"Yeah. She can't leave us. Rose-Lily, brought us back together. Her and the tornado, I want her to stay with us."

"Well, Okay. Yes, I'll move in with you." She leaned over and kissed me "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime" I told her "Now why, don't we. Try and retrieve what ever's left, in your old apartment and head over to our new one." I winked at Aria

"how do you know, if your apartment is okay. Did you see it?" Aria asked as we both got out of the car.

I took hold, of her Hand as we walked up the stairs "No, My neighbor called me. She wanted to know, if I was okay. So I asked her if, the building had any damage."

"Oh!" Aria, seem to tense a little.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"Nothing, it's just... I'm really happy, that were back together. That's all." She smiled at me.

"Are you sure? I didn't say something, wrong did I?" I asked her.

She shook her head "No, You didn't"

We finally walked into her apartment, which wasnt' as bad as the front. There is water damage, and the window's are gone. The furniture, is really messed up. Aria immediately let go of my hand, and ran to her closet "Thank you" Aria exclaimed and I started laughing.

"Is your clothes alright?" I smiled at her.

"Perfect" She whispered and hugged her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Everything in my closet is in perfect condition, and that's fairly odd cause the rest of my apartment is damaged. I can't believe, everything but my clothes are ruin. I loved this little apartment, at time's I used to spend late nights just cuddling with a pint of cookie's and cream Ice cream and, a great book in hand. Now I get to spend my night's with Ezra. I looked in his direction, and notice him. Playing with Rose-lily, apart of me thinks us staying at his apartment is a bad idea. But the other part feels, like this is the best decision I could make.

"Ezra, I was just thinking. Maybe we should leave, Rose-Lily at my parents house"

He looked at me confused, he already loves this dog..."Why? we have lot's of room in the apartment."

I shrugged "I know you love her, and so do I. But she won't be a puppy for long, and soon she'll get as big as me" I told him "Look at her, she need's a yard. We can't keep a golden retriever in doors, she has to run around!"

"Maybe your right, but I'm going to tell you something now. She's staying with us, till she either get's bigger. Or I find us a house" Ezra winked at me

"A House, are you ready for that? I can't ask you to, change you life cause I'm moving in"

"Fresh start remember, and plus I want us to be together. and eventually, the apartment will grow small." Ezra said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm's around my waist.

"I love you, you know that right?" I kissed his cheek.

"I know, and I love you too." Ezra kissed me back.

About a half hour later, I had gotten everything from my closet. And rummage through my apartment, to find thing's undamaged from the tornado. "So" I walked over to Ezra who was, now standing in my doorway. "I've got everything, I need are you ready to leave?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure..."Ezra grabbed Rose-lily, and a few of my bags.

We drove the 20 minutes to Ezra's apartment, and unloaded the car. I really didn't realize how much clothes, I had until now... we walked up the stairs because Rosewood, was still without power.

"Okay, before we walk inside. I have to warn you, a tornado didn't hit my apartment" Ezra laughed shyly and unlocked the door.

I dropped everything, I had in my hands "Are you sure, a tornado didn't past by here?" I shook my head. Chinese take out was, scattered all over the island. He had mac and cheese boxes in the sink, along with his dishes. "Oh my God!" I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I laughed and picked up a few of the things I left on the floor, ever since Aria broke up with me. I've just neglected every house chore there were... I just didn't care anymore, but now she's moving in with me. I looked at Aria, she was still in the door way. "Hey, I had a few other thing's On my mind" I laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Aria, what's wrong?"

"Were you really, that miserable? Because of me?" Aria whispered "I've heard things but I just thought... it was because they wanted me to get back with you."

I walked over to Aria, in a few quick steps and took hold of both, her hand "Aria I was depress when you broke up with me. But look at us, were here and it's just the two of us. Can't we just be happy, we have each together again?

Without another word Aria, stepped on her tippy toes and wrapped her arm's around my neck "I'm sorry" She said and pecked my lips "I never meant to hurt you! And I'm so happy we're back together..."

"Do you want to get away for a week, or something" I asked Aria.

"What?: Aria was shock and not sure where the sudden thought came from "Ezra we can't"

Aria moved from the doorway, and plopped down on the couch. resting her head on the arm of the chair "Aria sweetie, think about it "I walked over to the couch "we already have a week off from school, because of the damages to the buildings. There's no electric here in town, everyone is running off of their Honda generators, what else is there to do?"

I said down beside her "Ezra, i don't know... where would we go?"

"Well my parents has begged me to visit them, in Kentucky. My dad is station out there. So..."

"You want to go to Kentucky, to meet your parents?"

"Yes, I love you... And I'm ready for the next step" I kissed her "what do you say?" I started to kiss Aria's neck. working my way up to the back of her ear

"Ezra stop!" aria pushed me away "rose-lily is watching "she smiled and I turned my head to look at the puppy.

I looked back at aria "let her enjoy the show" I smirked "so are we packing or not?"

Aria sighed "I guess were packing, but what about lily?"

"She can come, or maybe your parents can watch her? when does your mom come back from New york?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe my dad can watch her!"

"Either way is fine with me" I smiled and pecked her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

A few hours later, Ezra and I along with Lily. Drove down to Hollis, I needed to pick up my car. plus my dad is down there, he was one of the few hundred of people who volunteered to help out.

As we parked the car and got out, chills flowed thought-out my body, I can't believe a small little tornado, could make so much damages...

"Aria" A yell from behind me, made me quickly turn around "I'm glad your okay, I drove by your apartment"

"Spence, I'm fine" I gave her a smile "how's Hanna and Emily?"

"Their okay, we were in the library at the time. "spencer looked at Ezra "Are you guys back together" she smiled widely'

"yes we are." I replied "Hanna was in the library?" I asked shocked and giggled a few seconds later.

"Yeah, well finals are coming. So we made her study" spencer laughed "who's puppy" She pointed to lily.

"ours!" Ezra and I said in unison

"that's cute" she smiled and winked her eye at me "where are you staying? you know I have the guess room!"

I looked up at Ezra who was smiling down at me "I've got a place, thank you!"

"Spencer, do you know where Byron is ?" Ezra asked

"yeah, he's at the old Art's building" she pointed in the direction.

"Than you !" He told her and looked at me" ready?"

"Spence, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Spencer gave me a hug and went on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"Let's go find my dad!" Aria spoke.

"Aria wait" I looked her in the eyes " Is something wrong?

She let out a breath "Did you ever tell your parents, about me? I mean do they know you, and Jackie arent together?"

"Well, they know that Jackie and I broke off the engagement..."

"Oh! Maybe you should go by yourself." Aria said as she walked away from me. There was sadness in her voice.

"Aria!" I ran after her and took hold of her arm "I'm sorry, but I promise my parents will love you"

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" She arched an eyebrow. "Are you ashamed of me? you can't tell you parents..."

"Are we really talking about this?" I shook my head "Aria it never came up, plus I didn't know if we were a couple yet. I didn't want to Jinx's it."

"fine" Aria looked at me "before we head up there, you have to tell your parents about me. I don't want them to be surprised, and think I'm the reason for your break up with jackie."

"I'll call them now, if that makes you happy..." I smiled at her

"yeah, actually that would "She smirked "but I really have to find my dad."

"Okay" I kissed her sweetly before taking out my cell and dialing that all to familiar number.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked when she answered the phone, after a few rings.

"Ezra thank god,, I heard about the tornado. And I"ve tried calling you a hundred times" My mom had to catch her breath

"Mom, I"m fine. My phone died, and I had to use the car charger. Most of the town gotten, pretty messed up. And they cancelled school for the next week or until further notice. And I was wondering, If I could come up?"

"Sweetie of course" I could her the excitement in her voice "When are you booking, your flight?"

"Actually, I"m going to bring Aria with me.." I told her

"who?"

"My girlfriend, you're going to love her. I do, she's way better than Jackie. mom I"m... She my soul mate" I gushed

"Ahh! you sound like a love-sick puppy" my mom laughed "bring her, someone who makes my son gush like that. must be doing something right!"

"I love you, mom" I smiled and looked at Aria she was standing next to Byron "and I'll call as soon, as I have the flight booked

"Alright son, I love you. Be safe " She said before hanging up the phone.

**So next chapter, should be up soon. And then Ezra's PARENTS. I wish we, could meet Ezra's side of the family on the show. But it looks like, it ain't going to happen... Sorry for mistakes, and don't forget to review. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.. And just plan oh reading. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

**Ezra's POV:**

Taking in a deep breath, while putting my cell in my back pocket. I continued to stare at Aria.. she is absolutely breath-taking, and she's going to be living with me. I started to walk up behind her as she continued to talk to her father.

"Hey" I said in a warm voice." hey Byron, how's Ella?" i shook his hand.

"She's great. A little paranoid, and it took me a while to calm her down. But I eventually did" he smiled

"How did it go?" Aria looked up at me.

"great, she can't wait to meet you." I smiled at her "did you ask your dad?" i whispered

She nodded and turned back to Byron "Dad, I have to talk to Ezra. We'll come by at 7, okay?"

"Okay, take care of her Ezra!"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"what's happening at seven?" Ezra asked the second we walked away...

"My dad's going to bbq, the meat's in the freezer before it spoils." I told him "how'd it go with your parents?" I wondered.

"Well my mom is looking forward. to meeting the one person that makes me happy." he smiled and took hold of my hand "my dad is on base, but i'll call him later when I book the flight."

"I'm a little nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"your right, they wont like you" Ezra laughed "they'll love you!"

"Jerk" I laughed and playfully pushed him a side. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him " i love you, Aria. Nothings going to change that." he kissed me sweetly

"I love you, too" I winked at him.

"I have to go look for the dean, are you going to be okay?" he's asked me.

I nodded "yeah, I'm just going to help out"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" he kissed me once more before walking off.

I stood there for a few minutes taking in my surroundings, before rushing off and helping my dad.

So far Toby, and his contracting company came in and got most of the concrete out-of-the-way. making a path for people to walk, Making things easier to get by. While everyone else picked up books, art supplies. that are useable.

"Aria sweetie, I know you loved this building. But just think of all the happy memories and don't be so sad" my dad patted my back

I arched an eye brow "dad really? could you have come up with a better speech?" I laughed and shook my head.

My dad laughed along with me before, pulling me in for a hug "I love you, Aria" I smiled and sigh "i love you, to dad!" we both released from each other.

"Thank you, for telling Ezra your story...you didn't have to but"

"Aria" My dad cut me off "i was tired of seeing you so down. Once I found out what happen, I knew the trust issues of that summer. were still holding you back, and I knew Ezra for years. And he never looked at jackie, they way he does when your around!"

I smiled with a few tears, running down my cheek "he's great, Isn't he?"

"I couldn't be more, than happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you dad, now are we ready for some hard labor?" I smiled and started to pick up rubbish.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I've walked around campus, for the last 45 minutes looking for the dean. Just when I was about, to give up. And go back to Aria, I spotted him. near the lunch room, picking up tree branches and tossing them into a pile. But he wasn't alone, Jackie was with him...

I walked up to them, ignoring Jackie as much as possible.

"hey Z" she smiled at me "came to lean a helping hand?"

I laughed and shook my head "not in this department, and certainly not next to you!" I told her... "Dean, may I please have a moment with you?"

He looked between Jackie and I "sure Ezra" we both walked away from the crowd "is this about Aria?"

"Yes, sir it is... How'd you know?" I was confused, we just got back together last night.

"Word travel's fast" He smiled "Ezra I'm happy you got her back... But what exactly do you want me do?" he stopped walking and turned to face me, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"please, sir" I sighed " I know it's a lot to ask, but please will you allow Aria to come back next year?" I pleaded

"Ezra, do you know how many applicants we get every year? And you want me to ignore them because Aria and you got back together?" He rubbed his temples.

"Sir, aria means the world to me... I'm just asking for one last chance... It's either she stays or Aria's moving." I took in a deep breath " And at the end of the semester, I'll be putting in my two weeks notice. And going off with her"

"Ezra, I really like you and Students take to you very well. I'll be very disappointed if you left" he sighed "I'll think about it, Aria is a very bright young women. but Somethings It seems that her priorities are all messed up!"

"Sir, I love it here. But I'll resign, Just to be with Aria. If that's what it takes, I'll do it in a heart beat. i don't care if her priorities are messed up, she know's what she want's to be. And she'll get there eventually, this is where her family and friends are. I'm just asking for one last chance..." I begged.

"Okay Ezra, she will be attending Hollis for her senior year" He smiled at me "but this is her last chance, if the two of you call it quits. And Aria decides to leave, that's it... Got it?"

"Yes sir" A smile appeared on my face " I don't know how to thank yoU!" I shook his hand "thank you!"

he pulled away and laughed "go tell your girl the good news Ezra "he patted my back, and I ran off happy...

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

"Hey beautiful" I felt a pair of arms around my waist...

"Hey handsome!" I smiled and turned around "you're in a good mood" I laughed

"Well" Ezra started "I talked to the dean... He said you can come back next year!"

I jumped right on top of him, knocking him over. "I love you, thank you" I lean down and kissed his lips when I pulled back, we both stared at each other.

"You do know, it's still day light. And your both on campus, right?" I looked up and laughed

"Yeah, Hanna we do know that" I replied while getting off of Ezra and helping him up.

"well, I just came by because spencer said" she stopped and smiled "that the love birds worked out their differences..." She winked at me " and your dad invited all of us for dinner. Can't wait"

Just as I was about to respond, to Hanna's comment Ezra's phone rang. He quickly took it out and smiled. "it's my mom" He kissed my cheek and answered the phone...

I wrapped my arm around Hanna's, and pulled her to the side giving Ezra some privacy... "So is your mom. coming tonight?"

"Yeah, she's looking forward to it." Hanna laughed "Ever since I moved out, I've barely spent time with her"

"I know what you mean." I giggled "I'm so happy everyone is coming back together, it'll feel like graduation night"

"Yeah, but graduation night. None of us were sober, of course it was fun..." Hanna giggled and shook her head.

"Han, I'm talking about spending time. with our family before, the real party began" I giggled along with her.

"What's so funny?" Ezra came up beside me

"Graduation night!" Hanna and I said in unison

"big blowout" Ezra gave me a mischievous smile.

"Not really" I smiled "what did your mom say?"

"She said, that she was so excited. She got us the last two seats, leaving tomorrow night. She needed your last name, to put on the ticket." He mumbled the last part.

"What?" I looked at him shook, I thought I would have a couple of days. To get over my nervousness "Are you serious?"

"Aria I know, it's fast and we have stuff to do here. But she is really happy, I couldn't say no"

"Well, I understand." I told him "what time is our flight?"

"Six" Ezra replied

"where are you guys going?" Hanna chimed in

"were going to Kentucky, for a few days. I"m going to meet Ezra's parents" I smiled.

Hanna started laughing "I know you're nervous, So I'm going to give you the same advice... Be yourself." Hanna continued to laugh

"haha very funny" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. that's the same advice I gave her when she was going tomeet calebs mom, for the first time.

* * *

><p>The Next few hours, consisted of cleaning up. It was almost night fall when Ezra and I reached the apartment, And just collapsed on the bed. My had taken rose-lily home with him, saying he'll feed her something.<p>

"Ezra" I turned to my side and prompt myself on an elbow

"Yeah?" he turned his head to look at me

"what's your family like?" I asked

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I smiled and turned to my side. "My mom is a lot like you, witty. Smart, very out spoken and stubborn." I flashed her a smile "My dad, well he was always strict, being a military man and all. But he always, supported my brother and I"

"I can't wait, to meet them" Aria smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss

"YOur not nervous?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I know what I said this morning, but I've been thinking all day. And figured, I would want to meet them at some point. Why not now?"

"I'm so glad you said that" I smiled and gave her a kiss "you don't know, how happy I am to have you in my life, I feel complete with you." I spoke from my heart.

"I'm so glad, I walked into the wrong office. On my first day back!" She giggled "I have to take a shower, care to Join me?"

"Body heat makes the water warm!" I laughed and lifted Aria off the bed and into the coldness of the shower.

* * *

><p>Hour and a half later, Aria and I were pulling up the drive way... I quickly parked and went over to Aria's side and opened the door.<p>

"My lady" I said while holding my hand out for her to take.

"why thank you, kind sir" Aria took my hand, and kissed my cheek when she got out.

we both walked hand in hand toward the front door, and Aria opened it up. once we made it inside, we heard music coming from the back yard. Aria and I both looked at each other confused.

"I thought..." I broke off when i saw Aria nodding her head.

"Maybe it's a battery radio" Aria shrugged and we both walked through the kitchen and out the back door.

"MOM" Aria exclaimed in excitement and released my hand "I'm so glad your home, hows mike?"

"Mike's great, he send's his love" Ella smiled "Hello Ezra" She released aria and pulled me in for a hug "thank you, for watching over Aria" She whispered in my ear "Always" I replied and pulled away from Ella to shake Byron's hand

"Where did the generator come from?" Aria pointed to it.

"Your mom brought it back, from new york. with a ton of other stuff" Byron answered

MOM, how dare you" Aria gave her stern look "you went shopping with out me?" She faked a pout..

"Yes baby girl, we all know you need more clothes." Ella laughed "I think Aria has more clothes and shoes then everyone, in the house put together.

"Really?"I asked shocked "It didn't seem as much"

"Oh Ezra sweetie!" Ella patted my back "Check her closet upstairs. Aria didn't take everything, when she moved out..."

"MOM!" Aria yelled "That's not funny"

"Aria, we're just playing around. Relax" Ella winked at me and gave Aria a hug "I love you, Baby girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

After my initial, embarrassment. The girls and guys came over, Ezra insisted on checking out my closet... When toward the ending of the night He did, and eventually gotten over the shock. Rose-lily, has been on her best behavior. I Love this dog, She is the cause of Ezra and I coming back together. And the tornado, I think I'll call it _" the perfect storm"_ I know _cliché_' but it seems to suit us pretty well.

Ezra and I, are on a roller coaster ride. Between Jackie and Mark, Which I still didn't call him. to let him know, I'm not returning to Iceland and the ending at the year. But Jackie is another story, it seems when Ezra and Jackie were together. She was never around, and now that they have broken up. She's around him, more than ever. I just feel lost sometimes, and feel like she'll get Ezra back one way or the other.

"Hey!" Ezra stood before me "You've been on this swing set, for the last half hour or so..."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" I said as Ezra took a seat next to me "Can I ask you something?"

Ezra chuckled "you can, ask me anything. You know that!" Ezra wrapped his arm around my shoulder "What's going on?"

"Did anything happen, with you and Jackie. During the time, we broke up?" I asked and felt Ezra tense up. "You don't have to answer it if, you don't want to. I just felt like, I needed to know." I told him.

"I...I um, yeah. Something did, happen." Ezra mumbled "But you have to know..."

"You slept with her?" I felt sadness, hurt... I didn't know what to think, anymore "Is that why, you marked my paper as an incomplete. And When I comforted you about it, you said you had something to tell me? But I just walked out..."

"Aria, I wanted to tell you that day. But every time, I asked you to stay behind. You just leave. I love you, and I wanted to make things right. I..." Ezra stopped and took in a breath

"YOu what? you regretted ever, touching her?" I blurted out.

"Aria, what Jackie and I did. Shouldn't matter, we're here now. And I'm happy, I have you. I was feeling sorry for myself, and Jackie was there after the meeting. But I swear it meant' nothing." Ezra graced my face.

"OKay" I said and looked toward my dad, with a smile. I wanted to know the truth, Ezra didn't have to tell me. But he did, and I'm happy for that. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening, by ourselves" I smiled up at Ezra.

"Sure, but Aria. Did anything happen, to you during the time we broke up?"

**I know, I'm a meanie. But I love you guys, and gals... So, Did she not sleep with anyone, during their break up...? Or yes she did, sleep with someone during their break up? That's the question. I'm sorry about this chapter, it seem's jumpy to me. But As always, please review, and I'll see you later**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at Aria, as she mindlessly avoided my eye contact. "Aria?" I whispered

Aria finally looked at me "I went to Iceland, to get somethings in order. For a few days."

"So what? you and Mark?" I asked as I felt my hear sink, Then Aria started to nod her head.

"Yeah, we had a moment" Aria said, and I slowly stood up. And looked at her in disblief.

"You slept with Mark?" I asked shock, I didn't even know she left Rosewood. "How could you?"

"Excuse me, you slept with Jackie. The one person, that broke us up. And you'r acting like I, Slept with your bestfriend." Aria stood up and looked at me. "How could you, sleep with the one person that broke us up?" Aria shook her head.

"It was a mistake, but you went half around the country to get it in." I said and regretted it the moment it came out. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, but you said it anyway." Aria looked at me hurt. With a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why. I'm so Jealous, maybe because. I feel that Mark, will always. Have a part of your life, that I can't take for my self. I know it sounds selfish, But I just want all of you. And if your mind is, in a different place. I don't want to take that away from you." I started rambling.

Aria shook her head "How can you, say that my mind is in a different place? Have you read, any of my poems you assigned in class? Or are you just letting Spencer mark it?" Aria spat "I have never felt, more love for one person in my life."

"Marry Me?" I asked "I don't want to lose you again, Marry Me?"

"What? Are you serious?" Aria looked at me wide eye.

"I've never, been more serious of anything in my life." I replied " I want to spend the rest of my life, with someone. Who makes my heart race, every second I'm with her. The one person, who can actually make me Jealous because she's talking to another guy. And I'm a thousand percent sure, that... that one person is you Aria grace Montgomery." I smiled. "Will you marry me?" I said as I took hold of her hands

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I looked at Ezra, with wide eyes. And glanced over his shoulder, to noticed everyone watching us. "Your crazy." I said as I turned my gazed back over to him "We can't get married, it's too soon. we're just getting back together, working things out!"

Ezra closed his eyes, for a moment."Your right, I'm sorry." He sigh "I... Just got caught up in the moment, I guess" He looked around, and noticed everyone looking at us. "Excuse me"

Ezra walked back into the house, and I stood there. Thinking about what just happen, for a minute. Before following him, he was walking out the front door. "Ezra stop." I said before, he could fully runaway "It's not that I don't want, to marry you. I just think, we should wait a little longer."

"Aria, I've never cared. About anyone, as much as I do you." Ezra turned around to look at me "you are the one, I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I smiled and took a few steps toward him "Ezra, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Believe me I do. we just need to take things slow, and if down the line you want to ask me again. I promise, I'll say yes" I took the finally steps, toward him and grasp his hands "I love you, don't ever doubt that"

"I'm sorry... I really am, I just don't want to lose you." Ezra pulled me in for a hug. And kissed the top of my head "I can't lose you again Aria" He whispered before looking at me in the eyes. "You are my one, and only. I love you!" he said before kissing me.

"I love you, too. Do you want to go home, or back inside?" I asked with a smile. we would have to face everyone sooner or later.

"I made a complete ass, of myself." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's a good thing, the people in there. Won't care to judge me, one bit. let's go back inside"

I took hold of his hand, as I lead him back through the front door, and into the kitchen. My parents were, in there. I guess they were waiting for us.

"What's going on?" my mom asked as she stood in front of the sink.

"Nothing, we're taking things slow." I told her as I looked up at Ezra.

"I'm sorry, about what happen. I...I just freaked out. I promise, it wont happen agian." Ezra apologized to my parents.

"Are you sure about that?" My dad stood infront of us "you looked pretty serious, when you were giving Aria your speech!"

"Dad!" I said, shaking my head "stop"

"Aria, I just want to know. If and when my daugther is going to get asked, for her hand in marriage." My dad gave me a stern look

"Byron, I'm not going to lie. Yes, I was a hundred percent serious. When I blurted out marriage." Ezra sighed and looked at me "Aria's right, it is too soon. And if she want's to wait. I'll wait, a thousand years for her." He smiled at me "I love Aria, too much. to push her into something she's not ready for." He finished

"Thank-you!" I mouthed before looking, back at my parents

"Good, to know." My mom smiled "well, let's not leave our guess waiting..." She gestured toward the back yard.

Ezra and I nodded before following, my parents into the back yard. Spencer, Hanna and Emily. All ran toward me, as Ezra squeezed my hand. For some reason, I feel like everything had just turned into awkwardness.

"You slept with Mark?" spencer gave me,one of her wicked eye look.

I nodded "It's not like, I mean't for things to get out of hand. I was going, through some stuff." I replied.

"When did you go, back to Iceland?" Hanna asked as she pulled me away from Ezra "Go talk to the guys" She pointed to toby and Caleb.

"Han, I went the day after. I broke up with him, In Walmart." I replied shrugging my shoulders "It was a short notice, kind of thing."

"But Mark knew, and you didn't think to tell us. You were leaving!" Emily Spat in my face.

"I love you, guys I do. But I wasn't talking to spencer, When Emily comforted me in the bathroom. About leaving in the first place, I felt betrayed. By all of you, I told Hanna something. That I didn't want anyone else to know yet, but she told Spencer. who told Ezra who Told Emily." I Stopped and looked at my friends "You should be, happy that Ezra and I are back together. That's what you guys, wanted anyways right?"

"Aria, I didn't mean..." I cut Spencer off.

"I know, but you pulling me off to the side. Just so you can yell at me about mark, Sure as hell makes me feel that way!"

"I know, you felt that. I betrayed you, by telling spencer. But she's our sister, and you were making a huge mistake then!" Hanna defended herself "But look everthing, turned out okay. Right?"

Everyone nodded "So let's enjoy, the rest of the night. Cause come tomorrow, Aria is on a flight to Kentucky..." Emily smiled and pulled everyone into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

The girls, had pullen Aria away from me. I'm guessing they, wanted to know. Why and When she went' to Iceland. I wanted to know that too, But I'm stuck here talking to Caleb and Toby. I like them I do, but right now. I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend, and make sure. were okay, I don't want to go to kentucky. And we end up ignoring each other, because we both did something we shouldn't have done...

"Ezra dude, we get it you love her. But give them space, she'll tell you what's up." Caleb, patted me on the back.

I rolled my eyes, and a verted my attention back to them "What were you talking about?" I asked

"Nothing man..." Toby looked at me confused "let me ask you something... You weren't Joking, when you asked Aria to marry you?"

I nodded "I meant everything, I said. But she said NO, and I'll respect that"

"Ezra, she'll come around" Byron stood behind me... "She knows, you love her. As much as she loves you, but I agree with Aria's decion. It's too soon, for you guys, to get married.

"I remember the first time, I purposed to Veronica. She poured her wine, all over my shirt" Peter Hastings chuckled "She was pregnant with melissa, and thought the only reason I wanted to marry her. Was because she told me, she was pregnant. But truth was, I was going to ask her long before that."

I laughed "I guess, some women are unpredicttable" I turned around to look, back at Aria but she was gone. And so where All the women. "where did, everyone go?" I question.

"they went, back into the house. It's getting late, And plus. It's a busy day tomorrow." Peter told me as he set his drink down.

"Yeah, we really should be getting home." toby shook byron's hand "thank you for inviting me"

"Anytime, and that's an open invation to all" Byron chuckled and lead everyone back into the house.

**Now I know this isn't, as good as all the stories coming out. But hey give me a break... now for sure next chapter will be meeting Ezra's parents, so stay tune. Thank you for reading. your reviews means a lot!**


	14. Meeting the Parents

**Sorry for the long wait, but life does get in the way. I know I have a few mistakes, and sometimes the words seems close together. I don't know why that happens. But I'm hoping your enjoying this story. Please don't for get to REVIEW it'll only take a few seconds. THANK YOU!**

As everyone left the Montgomery house, Aria was still upstairs. So I was downstairs helping Ella and Byron clean up despite their protest. I knew Aria and I have to talk about what happen earlier, but I didn't want it to end up into another fight. I already Embarrassed myself once, I didn't need to do it again.

"Ezra, just talk to her. I know it's eating you up" Ella said, as I handed her the last of the dishes.

"I just don't know what to say" I told her and lean myself up, against the counter. "I don't want to say the wrong thing, and we end up breaking up again. I love her too much for that."

Ella sighed "Aria's been through a tough time, I mean with everything that happen in highschool. But the best thing right now, is to talk. You're not going to get anywhere, if everything is bottled up" Ella pushed me away from the counter. "Talk to her, and it's getting late. I don't want the two of you driving home, just spend the night okay?"

"Thank you, I feel like after all these year. You and Byron, turned into my parents or something" I smiled

Ella giggled, it was the same giggle as Aria "well, if you haven't noticed. I do treat you like my own Ezra Fitz."

"I've noticed, your always telling me what to do" I faked a complain. "but I don't mind" I said, and walked out of the kitchen and up to Aria's room.

Once I gotten to the door, I knocked and Aria immediately opened it up. "Hey" She said and moved to the side "I was wondering when, you'll be up here."

"I think we need to talk?" I said and took a seat in near the window "About what happen, I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Ezra, it's alright. I saw it in your eyes, the hurt and heartbreak." Aria sighed "I want everything to be open with us. I don't want us to have any secrets."

"Come here" I said and pulled Aria onto my lap "When we broke up, I was a wreck. You wouldn't answer my calls, emails nothing. Heck you didn't even come to class, the only way I knew you were okay was from the girls. And that almost killed me."

"Ezra, I didn't mean to break you heart like that. I just needed time. It was hard not seeing you everyday, and having my parents ask me every other hour what happen. So I moved out, got a job at the book store. And after the first week, I went to Iceland. I figured, getting away was the right thing for me." Aria shed a few tears "I really didn't sleep with Mark, we had a moment. I just made you think, I slept with him because you said you slept with Jackie. I'm sorry if I made you go mad earlier" Aria confessed

I smiled and shook my head "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm just so grateful, you're here even after I told you the truth"

Aria smiled and pecked my lips "that's all I want." Aria said before we shared a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away, we both looked into each others eyes. Saving the moment "I love you" I whispered

"I love you too, now can you help me" Aria asked and got off of my lap

"What do you need help with?" I question, as I watched her open the closet door.

"I don't' know what to bring to Kentucky" She gave me shy smile. "I just have to many options" Aria teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Last night was amazing, Ezra and I spent almost three hours deciding what I should bring. And now were at the airport, waiting to board our flight. The flight was set for six, and it's now 5:30. The girls had dropped us off, and we said our good byes. Hanna being Hanna handed me a box of scented condoms, which I don't think we'll be needing. Considering we'll be staying, at Ezra's parents home. But Yet she insisted, and stuffed it into my carry on bag. And when I went through security, they had given me a look of pure seduction. And I pointed to Ezra, who just looked really confused as to why I pointed but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Ezra asked, as he kissed my neck "we still have a few minutes, I could run over and get us a pizza or something."

"I'm find, but if your hungry we can get the pizza" I replied.

"I just want you, I can wait the few hours till we get to Kentucky" Ezra smiled, and took my hand in his "thank you for coming with me, I really haven't saw my parents in years"

"Why?"

Ezra shrugged "Ever since I went to Hollis, I've kept in touch. But just been really busy with school and stuff. Then your dad, got me the job at Hollis. And I meant you!"

"Wow" I smiled "Don't worry, I'll show them that I'm not really a small town kind of gal" I said in my best western voice.

Ezra cracked up laughing "Your too much" He told me. "But I love you just the same" He gave me a kiss, and the announcement for our flight was broadcast "You ready?"

I tilted my head "I think so" I answered and Ezra gave me a weird look "Okay, I'm nervous but excited"

"Me too" Ezra stood up and the pulled me up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's POV:<strong>

Aria and I had fallen asleep, for the duration of our flight. And only woken up, when they had announced our landing. Kentucky airport was deserted, and getting to baggage claim was a breeze. I'm glad my mother booked, us a late flight. Once we had our baggage, we walked out side and found my parents with a huge sign. Aria started giggling as we walked up to them. Oh the embarrassment.

"Hey mom" I greeted her as she embraced me into a big hug "Dad" I said once my mom released me. "this is Aria" I smiled and moved to the side, so Aria was in view.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr.. And Mrs.. Fitz" My mom pulled Aria into a hug.

"Please, Mrs.. Fitz is my mother-in law, Call me Brittany" My mom smiled and gave Aria a hug.

"And you can call me John or Sir" My dad, always the formal one.

"OKay" Aria answered, I could tell she was a little uncomfortable with me dad. But I didn't blame her, so am I

"Alright, shall we go?" I asked and loaded our bags, into my dad's car.

Everyone nodded, and we all filed in after. The ride from the Airport was long, well it seemed long. My Step mom, kept on rambling about her horses and I kept on staring at Aria. She had a huge smile on her face, as we passed by difference land marks. I squeezed her hand, as we were nearing the house. And Aria looked at me, I gave her a wink.

"So Aria, this is it." John said as we pulled into the long drive way "This was once Brittney's parents house. We they passed, it was handed down to her.

"It's very beautiful" Aria said, and pointed to one of the horse. Which happens to be mines, Brittany had gave her to me when they got married

"Ah..." I said and smiled "That's honey, My honey"

"That's your horse?" Aria looked at me shock "You never told me you have a horse"

I nodded "Yeah, My mom gave her to me"

"Can we go for a ride?" Aria asked

"Of course" I replied and my dad had finally parked the car.

Even though it was late, the farm was always filled with surrounding lights. It made it so much easier, and brighter to see the path. The four of us filed out of the car, and I helped my dad with our bags. While Brittany, went and gave Aria a tour of the house.

"Why didn't you tell us about, Jackie?" My dad asked.

"I told mom, your always busy dad." I said, and took a few bags from the car. "I'm in love with Aria, she's the one."

"Ezra, I'm happy for you. And I know growing up with me, was tuff. But I'm still your father."

"I know dad. I just wished you were around, more often." I took the last remaining bags and walked into the house. Brittany had already taken out the Photo Album.

"Are you guys Hungry?" My mom asked, as she noticed my presents "I can make you guys something..."

"Sure, but if you don't mind. I want to talk to Aria for a moment..." I said and took Aria's hand "come with me?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" Aria asked when I took her out side.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

Ezra and I started to walk into the barn. When I asked him if something was wrong, he looked a little distracted and I just hope everything that happen in Rosewood, is behind us.

"There's something I haven't told you..." Ezra stopped and looked at me "My dad, asked me what happen between Jackie and I."

I looked at him confused "I thought you told them?" I questioned

Ezra shook his head "I told my mom, my dad is never around. Ever since they gotten married, Brittany has been more of my real Mother then anything"

"Wait? Brittany is your step-mom?" I asked and shook my head "why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Ezra shrugged "It's not something I broadcast. My mom... My real mom, was never around. She ran off with some random guy, and filed for a divorce. My dad took on roll of full time parent and meant Brittany one day at the store. They hit it right of the back." Ezra smiled "Kind of like us."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Ezra's waist "you didn't have to tell me, but thank you" He bent down and gave me a kiss

"So my dad might bring it up again. I just wanted to tell you, before you go a wall on me."

I rolled my eyes "I believe you, and plus I wouldn't go a wall. I would just go back to Iceland."

Ezra pecked my lips and shook his head "over my dead body, your not going anywhere"


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to start off by apologizing if the chapter is a little jumpy, I'm soooo sorry about that. But other then that, I hope you lovely people are enjoying this story, if you have any Idea's let me know, you can PM me or just write it in a REVIEW either way is fine...**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the opened window. Ezra's parents are really old fashion they didn't believe in owning an air conditioner. I wiped my eyes, and tried to get out of bed. But Ezra was holding me back "It's too early, go back to sleep" Ezra groaned

"we have to get up, your parents are going down to the tracks remember?" I smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. And kissed his forehead "Come on sleepy head"

"Hey" Ezra said, and pushed me back down. Making me fall right on him "I'm not a sleepy head, I just want to cuddle with you" Ezra flipped us over, so I was under him.

Ezra kissed my neck, working his way up to my ear. He knew that was my spot, he slowly worked his way down to my lips. I moaned into the kiss. Ezra then slowly lifted my top, and pulled it over my head. And since I don't sleep with a bra on, he got full access.

"Like what you see, professor?" I bit my lip and giggled.

Ezra nodded "A+ Ms. Montgomery" Ezra smirked and kissed me in between my chest.

I rubbed my hands up and down his back in a seductive way. Opening my legs, and wrapping them around his waist. A soft knock, broke us apart

"Ezra, Aria are you up yet? We leave in 30 minutes" John yelled from the door.

"Then come back in 30 minutes Dad" Ezra looked at me and chuckled

"Why, what are you- Oh! See you in 30" We could hear John laughing down the hall.

I started to giggled and pulled Ezra down to me, Kissing him once more before getting off the bed." You know, we have half an hour" Ezra said coming from behind me.

"yes, I do know that. But the moment is not there anymore" I smiled and pushed him aside

"Thanks a lot dad!" Ezra yelled when he opened the door, and went to the bathroom.

"Anytime son" John yelled up the stairs "Now get ready you two, first race is in an hour."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I had gotten ready for the day. My parents have two horses racing, and since Aria has never been to the track she's excited. My mom and dad drove in my dad's car, while I took my mom's. In case we wanted to leave early.

"So what's the track like?" Aria asked breaking the silence

"It's loud, and such a rush." I smiled and turned my head to look at her "You'll love it."

"I can't wait..." She smiled and looked out the window.

The rest of the drive was silent, and quick. It's a good thing, my parents don't live to far from the track. About an 30 minute drive.

Once we pulled up to Churchill downs, my parents drove around back to where they kept the stables. Whilst Aria and I went up front, and park in one of the many stalls. Far away from the entrances.

"I'm sorry" I said when I parked the car

Aria gave me a confused look "For what?"

"Parking far, I know it's a long walk-"

"I don't mind, it gives me an extra few minutes with you, before meeting up with your parents." Aria leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled "I love you, you know that"

"Eh, what's not to love?" She giggled and got out of the car. "Come on?" She smiled before closing the door.

I meet her around the back and took hold of her hand "Hey I should have, worn a hat like that" Aria pointed to a huge white hat.

I laughed and rolled my eyes "To be honest." I said and looked at Aria "I would have never come out, if you wore something like that"

Aria dropped her jaw "Jerk" she giggled "Excuse me Ms." Aria yelled out

"What are you doing?"

"SSH." She let go of my hand and ran up to the lady, with the hat.

I watched as she laughed and shook hands with this complete stranger. Aria looked in my direction and gave me a tiny wink before motioning me to run up to them. I took in a breath of air, and ran up to Aria.

"I'm sorry my girlfriend, can be crazy sometimes" I announce once I got there.

"It's not a problem, Aria here is very sweet. I'm Grace" She extended her hand

"Ezra, and I'm sorry to bother you"

"Like I said, it's alright. Here you go Aria" She handed her the white hat.

Aria giggled and put the hat over her head "Take a picture with me?" She smiled

"Oh my god" I thought to myself before, Aria handed the camera over to the lady, to take a quick shot of us together. "Thank you grace. Enjoy the race" Aria looked over at me and started laughing as Grace walked away.

"You think your funny?" I asked in a somewhat serious voice.

"No, I'm hilarious" Aria took hold of my hand and pulled me along. "Come on, Ezra. I just wanted to have some fun"

I shook my head "Yeah it was funny, seeing as the hat covered your eyes. I thought for a second, she was actually going to let you wear it while your here or something"

"She offer, saying that she had a few more at home just like it"

"OH GOD. I feel bad for her husband."

"Hey the hat isn't that bad, look at the picture" She handed me the camera.

"The hat's bad Aria. But we look great together." I chuckled and handed Aria back the camera.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra, John, Brittany and I were all in the stands. I've meant a few of their Ranch hands before the race. Brittany had told me it's a claiming race, and if there's more then one person willing to bid on the hoarse. Then their just going to pull name, out of a cup sort of thing. I find it a little odd that they can just pull name out of a cup and claim a previous animal that way, but that's how it works.

The race was now over, Brittany had one of her young Thoroughbred horse in the claiming race. Buttercup had come in second, but Brittany said she still placed.

"So sweetie what did you think?" Brittany link arms with me

"Ezra was right, it is a rush. Even though I couldn't understand the announcer." I said and laughed at the after

"Yeah, that man is unbearable to hear. But after so many years, a lot of us just tune him out and watch our horses." She started laughing.

"Can I pull my girlfriend away?" Ezra asked coming up from behind me "You know, since you got to sit with her all this time."

"Sure dear." Brittany let go of my arm. "Be good you two"

"Miss me?" I teased, and wrapped my arm around his

"Of course I did, I'm shocked that you and my mom hit it off" Ezra leant down and kissed the top of my head.

"She is easy to talk to, but I missed you too."

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I walked to the winner's circle, Buttercup didn't win. But after the winnings were handed out they were going to do the claiming bid. So we had to stay around for that.

"What a beautiful horse, it's Flame right?" Aria asked the Jockey

He had just jumped down from the horse, when they added the garland rose lei to him. It's one of the prize perks, along with the money.

"That's correct" He flashed her, a smile "Which is your horse?"

"Oh I don't have a horse, but my boyfriends family does"

"I'm Ronald" He extended his hand.

"I'm Aria, and this is my Boyfriend Ezra"

"Nice to meet you, Aria I think we should go." I told her feeling slightly Jealous of this Ronald guy.

"Of course. Congratulations on the win" I said and nudged Aria along.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked me

I shrugged "Nothing, I just felt like he was coming on to you"

Aria started laughing and stopped walking "What's so funny?

"Ezra I love you, you have nothing to worry about"

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling Aria closer "I love you too, and it's hard watching other people go after you"

"Hurry up, you two" My dad yelled, just when Aria and I were about to kiss.

I rolled my eyes, whilst Aria giggled "I love your family. Their really nice to me. I have no idea why I was so nervous."

"I have no Idea either." I teased before hearing Aria's phone ring.

"It's my mom, I'll be right there okay?" Aria said, answering her phone.

I walked over to my parents giving Aria the privacy.

"Aria's talking to her mom" I told my mom, when she gave me a look of where did she go.

"Ah! She's really sweet Ezra. Did you know, we spent Hours talking after you went to bed"

"I didn't know that. What did you two talk about?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that" My mom giggled

"OKay Forks we have two claims going for buttercup." " Let me announce the farms, and make sure their presence." The announcer said

I turned back to look at Aria. She smiled and shrugged. The announcer went on and on. And soon the farms were introduced, and the claim was on it's way. Since there were only two, they were just going to pull a number. Farm with the number pulled in hand, gets the horse. "DiLaurentis farms, has it."

A young man, handed over the forms and shook hands with my parents. I stared at him, as if I seen him somewhere. I couldn't shake that strong feeling. "Well, Rose-lily has a new bestfriend. Mom gave her all of my old toys, which I can't believe she still has" Aria laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I broke away from my thoughts "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure"

"Aria?"

"Jason?"

**So I felt like I got the mistakes taken care of, but if I haven't gotten it all then my bad. I shall work on it. UMm. Please don't forget to review, And please don't be to harsh about the mistakes. Yes I do know I have some... See you all around.**


	16. Chapter 16

I looked between Jason and Aria, and all I could see was pain. They were both just staring at each other not knowing what to say. Aria looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Jason looked like he want to comfort her.

"So your Jason? From Rosewood?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

He nodded "yes, I am. And you are"

I extended my hand "Ezra Fitz, Aria's boyfriend" I added.

He looked at Aria who not looked pissed off "I think we need to talk. Now that you're here there's things, you need to know."

Aria shook her head "I don't think so. There's nothing you can tell me, that would make the situation okay."

"Aria, I'm sorry about what happen. But Meredith is here, and we got married two years ago." Jason stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Aria asked in shock.

"Oh! You married Meredith, I always wondered what happened to her" I smiled

Aria shot me a glare as to shut up. So my smile disappeared "Was she the one you cheated on me with?"

"NO, but she is the reason why I left. You knew we were friends, and she was having a hard time. So I moved her out here, and we lived with my grandparents. Aria, Meredith has a daughter."

I looked at Aria, and wondered what the hell is that supposed to mean. I mean come on, Aria is with me. Why should she care about what Jason is saying, or trying to say.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out already!" Aria was on the verge of yelling, but with my parents there watching and hearing every word. She kept it low key.

"Meredith daughter is your sister." Jason mumbled.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME?" Now Aria yelled.

"I called you, but your number changed. And then you left for Iceland. What was I supposed to do?" Jason yelled back.

"Something... Does my dad know?"

Jason shrugged "I don't know, all I know. Is after we broke up, Meredith finally told me who the father was. I kept on asking her, because she looks a lot like you." He stopped "I... We got together shortly after and now were married."

"I hate you, never talk to me again. And for the record, you leaving was the best moments of my life." Aria stopped and looked at me "Take me home, Please"

"Sure...Umm." I turned to my parents, who only nodding in response. I turned back to Aria but she was already gone.

**Aria's POV:**

Once I was out of Ezra's view, I just started running to his car. I didn't care who saw me, it's not like they were going to see me again. But the thought of having a sister, that I never knew existed hurts. And that Jason knew about her, and new tried to tell me. How could he? How could my father keep this from me? Is that why we went to Iceland, a month after I found him cheating? Or did he even know? And if he did, did he tell my mom? So many questions was flowing through my mind, I didn't even know I was squat down next to Ezra's car. Or the fact that he was running after me. I just couldn't stop crying, like a little child. The tears just came out one after the other.

Ezra came to my side, and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby, tell me what happen back there?"

I looked up at him, through my tears "Mere..." I stopped unable to form the words... "My father, he had an affair" Was all I could get out.

"I know, he told me remember?" Ezra asked me confused.

I nodded and looked back at the track "It was Meredith." I said, feeling anger that I was in the same state as her. "And now, I have a sister. How could she keep that thing?" I asked full of anger.

"Aria don't say that. I know you don't mean it" Ezra was getting upset, maybe to the fact that I said she should have gotten rid of it.

I stood up "Just take me home. I don't want to be here."

He stood up and knitted his eyebrows "Home as in Rosewood? Or home as in Kentucky?"

I shrugged "Lets just go back to your parents house" I mumbled. I really wanted to go back home, but I knew Ezra would be mad at me for it.

"Okay" Ezra gave me a slight smile, before opening my door.

Once we were out on the main road, I couldn't stop thinking about what the child looked like. Jason said she looked like me. But I kind of want to see for myself. I couldn't even picture Meredith as a mother, and if my dad never knew. Then why didn't she tell him? I mean come on, that child is his too. So why not tell the girl who the father is?

I couldn't even comprehend my thoughts anymore. All I wanted to do was break down, I thought all my troubles was forgotten. And now I have to see Jason around here, maybe with her. She was the reason, my parents separated. Well my dad had a hand in it too, but come on... "UGH!"

"Are you okay?"

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, and looked up at Ezra.

He stopped at the light and nodded. "Yeah, if you want to talk. I'm here, Aria you know that"

I smiled and nodded "My dad, and Meredith slept together. She was the reason, my family was torn apart. And then I caught my dad with her, when I was 15. He told me things just got a little out of hand, and that he was never going to do it again. But I don't know if that true" I stopped and wiped my lose tears "We moved to Iceland for and year, and came back during my Junior year of High School. Everything went back to normal for a while. Then thing's got in the way, and my mom found out. But the worse part is, she found out that I've been getting that secret from her for over a year."

"It's not your fault" Ezra squeezed my hand "thing's happen, and it seems that your family has gotten over it. Why are you putting so much pressure on yourself?"

"Because now I have a younger sister. And I have to tell my parents weather I want to or not."

Ezra nodded in understatement "You want to go horse back riding with me?"

I turned to him in shock, we were just have a tight conversation. And he turned it into something different. But I kind of liked that Idea "Sure, I would love too."

Ezra gave my hand a kiss, as we pulled up the pathway "Do you like camping?"

I shot him another look "There's this lake, where my brother and I used to ride up to. And on hot nights, we just camped out under the stars. So if you want, we could spend the night there"

"Really? I'm not a big nature girl, but if you really want to that sounds great." I smiled, letting all thoughts of the days events slip away slowly.

"Great, so I'll set up the horses. Do you want to go, in the storage closet downstairs. The one right next to the hallway table, and grabbed the sleeping bags?"

I nodded as we both stepped out of the car. Ezra ran over to the barn, to get the two horses. While I walked over to the house, being away from Ezra. Makes me think about what happen, not 45 minutes ago. And to be honest I didn't like the feeling.

I walked into the house, and smelt the fresh baked cookies Brittany had made before we left. I then walked into the hallway, and opened the closet door. It was full, of random stuff. And on the top shelf, there stood the sleeping bags. I laughed, and grabbed the chair that was next to the phone.

I was still a few inches away from the sleeping bags, so I put my heels back on and was able to reach it. But then I was stuck, in the rattan chair. I wiggled out of it, and was about to fall. When I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up, and saw one of the ranch hands smiling at me.

"Thank you" I smiled back, as he placed me on my feet.

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed from the front door. "Carlos?" Ezra question.

"Ezra, it's not what you think" I said. "Carlos was just helping me"

**Ezra's POV:**

"Really? Because, it looked like he was carrying you. In a way I didn't like" I spat, Jealous ran through me.

"Babe" Aria walked over to me "I was getting the sleeping bags, And I tripped. You didn't tell me it was on the highest shelf where I couldn't reach." Aria looked at me pleading. Trying to make me believe her.

I looked over at Carlos and he was just looked at his feet. "Sir, I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to get a glass of water. And I saw Aria trip, there was nothing else." He looked up at me.

"See, babe I told you" Aria grabbed my hand "Just relax, You know I love you. Why are you acting this way?"

"Upstairs NOW!" I pointed "We need to talk"

Aria backed away from me. "One... You don't bark out orders like that. Two... If you want to talk you ask me, not demand it." She looked at me with a mean glare. And walked out of the house.

"You can get back to work" I hissed, and ran after Aria. She was already half way down the driveway, when I caught up to her. "Aria. Stop please" I begged.

Aria stopped and turned around "Why did I think coming here was going to be any different? I thought it was going to bring us closer together, but were just drifting apart" Aria yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your jealous of every guy I talk to. Why? You know I'm with you, and yet you treat me like a little kid, who needs protection every time" She shook her head "I think it is best, if I just go back to Iceland. At least I was drama free"

My anger subsided with the thought of Aria leaving, I couldn't let her leave. "No." I said, and grabbed hold of her arm "Please don't leave. I'm sorry if I come out as overly protective. I just want you for myself, and the thought of you leaving me one day...Well It just kills me. I don't want to see you with another man." I confess.

"You letting out this jealous rage, is just pushing me in that direction. You need to stop, and just realize that..." Aria stopped and looked away from me.

"That what?" I asked wanting her to finish.

Aria looked back at me "That I love you, with all my heart. And the thought of losing you too, kills me"

I smiled "You really feel that way?"

She nodded "You of all people should know that-"

I didn't even let her finish before, I crashed my lips upon hers. The feeling of us touching sent electric shocks through my body, I never wanted to let her go. I placed my hand, on the small of her back. While she wrapped her arms around my neck, both of us fighting for dominance. I bite softly on her bottom lip, causing her to moan in pleasure. I knew she loved it.

When pulled away, Aria pouted. "I'm so sorry, I promise. I won't come off as overly protected." I told her, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yes you will. But I'm trusting you to talk to me first." Aria smiled.

"Okay" I tilted my head "I will come off as overly protective, and maybe punch the next guy that looks at you." Aria pushed me away playfully "But I promise, you not bark out orders. And to treat you as my girlfriend."

"Much better" Aria gave me another kiss.

This time, I didn't pull away.

**So Aria and Ezra's relationship, is all over the place. HAHA, it seems Aria as a lot in her past, that all needs to come out. Before Ezra goes into a Jealous melt down. But anyways, I'm sorry for the mistakes. And I hope you don't be to harsh.**


	17. Camping trip

**OMG! Tonight's episode, made me cry for real. Ezria, I feel bad for them. How can her parents, treat them that way? OMG**

**But hope this chapter is good, and hope that I'll get lovely reviews. I know grammars wack and what not. But please BE NICE! Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty little liars.**

"Ezra, I can't ride." Aria finally confused, after looking at the horse for over five minutes.

"What? Is that why we haven't left yet?" I chuckled. Aria nodded "Okay, babe. Put your left foot into the stirrup. And hold on to me, while you push yourself up swinging your leg over. So that your straddling the horse"

Aria giggled "Ezra Fitz, if I fall your going to get it."

"I promise I'll catch you" I held out my hand, waiting for Aria to catch her breath. Before carefully, composing herself. "One, two, three" I said, before pulling Aria onto the horse.

"I did it..." Aria wrapped her arms around my waist. And looked down "Okay, this is high" She squeezed my tighter.

"You need to loosen your grip. I can't breath." I told her with a small chuckled. "Okay, I need to get the rein from Honey here. So she can follow."

"Alright" Aria said. sitting up a little straighter. I leant over and reached for Honey's rein. And gripped it with my right hand.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Aria giggled squeezing me tighter, but just enough so I breath.

"Okay" I said, gently kicking the horse so it would start walking.

"This is nice" Aria said, after a few minutes. "Just the two of us, out and about"

I nodded, turning my head so I was facing her. "It is. You don't know how sorry I am for my tempter, and my jealousy"

Aria responded by giving me a kiss. When she pulled back she hugged me tighter. "You should come up front" I said, and pulled the horses to a halt. Letting Aria climb in front of me. "Much better." I mumbled into her hair line.

"You just wanted me up front, so you can relax" Aria giggled resting her head on my chest.

"Your right, I just wanted to wrap my arms around you!" i chuckled giving Aria a kiss to the cheek.

"So how much further?"

"Um. About ten minutes." I replied, kicking the horse so it would go faster.

"Ezra" Aria squealed. "Please don't let me fall"

"I promise, I won't let you fall"

Aria's POV:

Once Ezra and I had reached the lake. We took in our surroundings, and I smiled. I looked up at Ezra to see him, looking at me mirroring my face. I couldn't believe that I was in a different state. Facing so much drama left and right, but still able to have fun with the one person I fell in love with. Even though he is a overly jealous raged person, Ezra always finds away to over come that. And we still get that special moment. Weather it was from make up sex, or to a really heated make out session. We always find away to click as one.

"Are you ready to get down?" Ezra asked as he pecked my lips.

"Sure" I replied, the second our lips parted.

Ezra jumped down first, and extended his hands for me to get down. I swing my leg over, and jumped right into his arms. Allowing us to fall, and me landing right on top of him.

"If you wanted a head start all you had to do was ask" Ezra chuckled

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Extending my hand for him to take, and pulling him up when he did.

"So what's first?" I asked

Ezra shrugged "We should set up camp. Then I'll start a fire, just before unset"

"Alright." I said getting the sleeping bags, and the tent. "How do you do this?" I asked in a helpless way.

"Really? It's a pop up tent Aria" Ezra chuckled "But I don't mind showing you the ropes"

"Thank- you" I smiled giving Ezra the tent bag. And following him to a grasses area.

"So you never been camping?" Ezra asked setting up the tent

"I have. I just wasn't the one doing the hard labor" I giggled

"So who was it? One of your boy toys?

I rolled my eyes "Not my boy toy. Believe it or not, but it was Hanna Marin"

Ezra turned to me in shock "Your kidding right?"

I shook my head "Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "It was Hanna, and if you would allow her. She could even start a fire"

Ezra started laughing. And I gave him a glare "Hey, women are independent. So why are you laughing?"

"Baby, it's not that. I could never picture Hanna, making a fire and setting up a tent. I think someone might have to call 911 because she's going to break a nail"

I smacked him in the head "Don't make fun. There's a lot of things you don't know about us girls"

"I'm sorry, and your right. Hanna deep down, could be an outdoor kind of girl."

I giggled "You need proof don't you?" I put my hands on my hips.

Ezra nodded "Like I said, I can't picture Hanna outdoors." He smiled "All done"

"Great, now I get to take a nap" I smiled and laid the sleeping bags in the tent. Attempting to take a nap.

"I don't think so" Ezra grabbed me by my waist carrying me toward the lake. Once we got to the lake, it was beautiful. The way the lake shinned off from the sun. The way the rocks were all lined up, so there was a small waterfall.

"I love you, Ezra. Don't ever think differently" I wrapped my left arm around his neck. Seeing as my right was already there. And gave him a kiss. Ezra responded right away. And we both started to deepen the kiss.

Ezra had broken away, and left my lips lonely and wanting more. "Swim time" Ezra smiled and I knew that look.

"Don't even think about it"

"Think about what?" Ezra wiggled his eyebrows, before jumping in the lake with me in his arms.

Once we hit water, Ezra had let me go. I swam to the top, trying to catch my breath. While Ezra was no where in sight. "Ezra?" I called out his name. And then again, but still nothing. Then all of a sudden I felt two arm's wrap around my waist from behind. I turned around, and splashed water in his face. "Don't ever do that."

Ezra chuckled and wiped the water off his face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."Ezra kissed me before I could have even respond. So instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist. And wrapping my arms around his neck, while he pulled me closer to him. Squeezing my waist, and me grinding up against him.

I pulled away, a few minutes later, trying to catch my breath. While the two of just bobbed up and down in the water. We continued to stare into each others eyes. "I love you, Aria Montgomery." Ezra whispered.

"And I love you." I whispered back. "Always."

Ezra's POV:

Aria and I swam for a while, after our heated make-out session. And now it was close, to late after-noon when my cell started ringing. I looked over at Aria, who only smiled and handed me my phone. "It's your mom, or dad" Aria giggled.

"Hello" I answered.

"Ezra, what happen at the track? And where are you two?" My mothers voice boomed out from the receiver, full of concern.

"Mom, were find. Aria and I are camping out for the night, at the lake"

"I was so worried, next time leave a note or something. Give the phone to Aria, I need to talk to her"

"Mom, you can tell me. And I'll pass the message, I really-"

"Give the phone, to Aria son. Don't make me come out there, and slap you silly" Mom said sternly.

"Aria, mom wants to talk to you" Aria looked at me confused, before taking my phone.

I snuggled up closer to Aria, trying to hear the conversation. When are slapped me on the arm "Go away" She whispered, and gestured with her hand.

"Hello?" Aria netted her eyebrows. "Yes, I know." Aria looked at me with a smile, as my mom ranted on and on. a few minutes later Aria was laughing, and telling my mom what happen at the house with Carlos, our ranch hand. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You mom wants to talk to you" Aria handed the phone back to me.

"Mom" I answered.

"Hey son, be good to her. I know you love her, I see it in your eyes. And the thing with Carlos, when we got home. He confronted us, he said you made him uncomfortable. So I want you to apologize. You know, when Aria and I had our night conversation, when you first arrived. She gushed only about you." At this point I could feel a blush on my face and I looked at Aria, as she gave me a wink. "She's in love with you, don't let what happen in the past. Affect your relationship with her. Cause one day, she's not going to take it anymore and leave."

"I hear you mom. And thank you" I smiled

"Alright, don't forget to use protection-"

"Bye mom" I said and hung up, while I could still hear her laughing.

"Your mom's great" Aria said, scooting closer to me.

"Oh yeah?" I said, moving Aria's hair, away from her neck "What did she say?"

Aria tilted her head, so she was looking at me "You really want to know?"

I rolled my eyes "Only if you want to tell me"

"She said, that Jason wants to talk to me. And he gave her his number."

I tensed up, at the thought of Jason. "Are you going to call him?"

Aria shrugged "I'm not sure. I mean I have a sister, and I guess I would want to meet her." Aria sighed and looked back out at the lake "After all these years, it was just Mike and I. And now, I have a sister from another women other than my mom. It's going to take some getting used too"

I nodded, and kissed the top of her head "If you want. I'll meet her with you"

Aria looked back up at me. "I'd love that." I leant down giving her a kiss before, squeezing Aria a little tighter. Never wanting to let her go.

Aria's POV:

"So truth or dare?" I asked Ezra, we were playing truth or dare of the last ten minutes. And so far, Ezra and I are half naked. None of us choosing truth.

Ezra tilted his head as if he was thinking. "Dare."

I groaned, and Ezra chuckled "Fine... I Dare you, to take off your boxers and run around like an elephant" I smiled.

Ezra looked at me in shock "I can't do that"

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm not hard yet. So it's not a pretty picture."

I went into a fit of giggles. "Fine. Then just run around, and do some kind of animal noise."

"Okay, anyone in particular?"

"Um. A lion."

Ezra got up on all fours, and started to roar like a lion. He then started to run, and I couldn't stop my fit of laughter. It was hurting so much, that I started to cry. "Okay enough" I said, as Ezra stood up, and wiped the grass from his hands.

"You got me on that one. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said, breaking the Dares

"Okay, Are you sure about that one?"

"Yes I am. Truth or Dare?" I giggled.

"That wasn't what I wanted to ask you" Ezra told me with an eye roll

"Then why did you ask me. Mr. College Professor" I teased. "But okay, ask me a question"

"When did you lose you virginity?"

"Really, out of all the questions that's the one you ask?" I shook my head.

"It's something I wanted to know, I just really didn't know how or when to ask"

"Okay, I was six-teen" I told him "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go for Truth."

I tilted my head, not knowing what to ask. And then it hit me. "Where you still in love with Jackie, when you and I hooked up?"

Ezra looked away from me and sighed "I was."

"I wish I would have known that" I whispered, wishing I hadn't asked that question.

"hey, when were together. I wasn't thinking about anyone else but you."

I smiled, as Ezra graced my cheek. "Thank you, for telling me the truth."

"I'm not going to lie, Aria. I know what I said, that I have fallen out of love with Jackie. And it's true, from the moment you walked into my office. Every ounce of my body, told me not to let you go."

"is that why, you offered to walk me to my fathers office?"

"Yes, and meeting you for coffee after that."

I giggled "Me too. When I walked into the wrong office. I couldn't stop blushing. I mean there stood a good looking guy mirroring the same impression as me." Ezra chuckled "I couldn't get you off my mind after that."

"Aria, You are so beautiful. It's like looking in the eyes of an angel"

"Thank you!" I tossed my hair. And Ezra playfully, grabbed me by the leg. Pulling me closer to him.

"You are" He whispered leaning forward, giving me a hungrily kiss, which I was happy to reply. I bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance. which he allowed and opened his mouth, so I could slip my tongue in there.

My tongue, fighting with Ezra's while his hands roaming my body. I was working my way to his boxers , when Ezra pulled away. "We can't" He said breathing heavily.

"Why not?" I asked with a pout.

"I didn't bring any protection. That was the one thing I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm on birth control." I smiled, pushing him down so that I was straddling him.

"Your sure? I don't want to, if you don't" Ezra asked, moving my hair out of my face.

"I want to. But if you not having protection, is freaking you out. we don't have to" I told him.

"If it's alright with you, I'm in." Ezra smiled

"Then lets get this party started" I smirked, arching down giving him some outdoor pleasure.


	18. Race you home

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been a little busy, and lazy. But here is the next chapter. I haven't proof read this chapter, and I hope that I didn't make to many mistakes... I'm excited about Monday, Who's with me? LOL **

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the show, but if I did. Ezria would have more face time.**

"Last night was amazing" I whispered, as Ezra turned to face me.

We were both in the tent, just getting up from a deep sleep. Today, was the day. That we would have to go back to the house. I really didn't want to, I felt like if we stayed away from civilization. All my drama's and the things we worry about, would just fly away.

"I know." Ezra smiled, giving me a kiss to my nose. "Your beautiful, and I get to wake up to you everyday."

I giggled "Well, in the mean time. You want to go horse back riding? I hear it's really fun, once you get the hang of it."

"Sure. We can just ride Honey, and Leave Old man here." Ezra began to sit up but pushed him back down.

"Or, You can ride Old man. And I'll ride Honey" I smirked

"But You can't ride" Ezra looked at me confused.

"What would you say, if I was to tell you I could?" I gave him a wink, and stood up leaving Ezra shocked.

"You what? what about yesterday?" Ezra followed me.

I put the saddle back on honey, strapping it tight. Once she was ready to go, I hoisted myself up and giggled. "Let's go"

"You were playing me this whole time?"

"Oh come on. Like you didn't enjoy me, wrapping my arms around you. Making you my savor?" I said in a seductive voice.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head "Okay, I'll give you that." Ezra got OLD MAN ready, and hoisted himself up "Let's see what you can do? Once around the fourth oak tree and back. Loser makes break fest"

"Your so on OLD MAN!" I laughed, and kicked Honey, so she would go.

"You cheated" I heard Ezra yell

Once Ezra and I were back at camp, I jumped off of Honey and took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you" I spoke out and waved my hand like a queen.

Ezra came up to me, with OLD MAN and shook his head "that was an Illegal race, you cheated." He hopped off of the horse. "And I want a do over"

I shrugged "All is fair in love and war, professor" I smiled "I'll be taking beacon with my eggs"

Ezra rolled his eye's "Your a cheat, and where did you learn how to ride like that?"

"I've been riding since I was five. Haven't you seen my pictures?"

"I have, but not the riding ones." Ezra grabbed to pan, and started to fry the beacon.

I thought to myself "I'm sorry, it's in my dad's study. Along with the riding trophies"

"Riding trophies?" He looked up at me.

I nodded "Spencer and I used to ride. That's how we meant, then The Hastings and Montgomery's became friends. When we started school, we meant Alison. And she introduced us to Hanna. Emily, well Emily came into the picture in third grade. She was different then us, less on the society life. So Alison walked up to her one day, thinking she was all that. And told Emily to join our group, and she agreed."

Ezra smiled "Alison, was the ring leader wasn't she?"

I nodded "I guess you could say that. Our freshman year, was different. She went missing, and was found her later in her back yard."

Ezra nodded "I remember. It was all over the news. I remember seeing this pink haired girl." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "Now you know that was me."

"Yeah, I know. I still can't get over the fact that you had pink hair."

I playfully pushed him. "It was a phase, forgive me... What? You didn't do anything stupid?"

"I did. But it's for me to know, and for you to never find out"

I shook my head "You do know, your mom likes me. And well, I heard about Tiffany" I giggled

Ezra looked of at me with a scared face. "She told you about her?"

I nodded "How could you let a girl, beat you up?"

"Hey, I can't hit girls. So when I went home, that afternoon. I was so black and blue. I told my mom, I had fallen off the horse. Later that night, she had gotten a call from the school and all was revealed" Ezra laughed

"that's good, that you don't hit girls."

Ezra smiled "I was raised better than that"

"I know" I smiled "Remind me to thank them when we get back."

Ezra looked up from, the beacon. "I'm glad your here." He said before he leant over, and gave me a kiss.

**Ezra's POV:**

The rest of the morning was in a bliss. Aria and I by ourselves, just talking and laughing. She is the one for me, that much I knew for sure. We talked about Jason, and what he was like. We talked about Tiffany, the girl who beat me up in fifth grade. And we talk about random books. Aria also told me more, about what happen in High School, and how things went down after Alison went missing.

The fact that Aria and the rest of the girls, had a stalker scared me. It made me think about myself growing up, and having a great life. While other people, were scared to walk out of their own house everyday. When Aria describe herself watching over her shoulder everyday Junior year, and still able to live life. It made me realize Aria is a hell of a lot stronger then she lead on. She is able to take care of herself, and really don't need a man's help. So if she wanted she could live, in a feign place. And still be able to defend what she wanted in life.

"What time is it?" Aria asked me, taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at my watch " It's a quarter to twelve" I answered. Aria and I have been lounging around the lake. Just sprawled out on the smooth rocks, next to the water fall.

"You want to head back?" Aria looked at me.

I shrugged "It's up to you. I just like being here"

Aria nodded "it is peaceful, but I don't want to take up family time." Aria sat up. "I'm sure, everyone is just wondering what time we'll be getting back"

I nodded "I'm sure." I said as I sat up. "So lets head back then." I felt sad, that Aria wanted to head back so early. But then again, she did come all the way out here, to meet my family. And so far, we've spent just a day with them.

"What's wrong?" Aria looked at me confused.

"Nothing. I just want to keep you for myself." I smiled, getting up stretching. I then extended my hand for Aria.

"I'm sorry, I just feel bad. That I'm taking you away, from spending time with your family. I don't want to be that girl."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand." I told her "Besides, we have tonight" I gave Aria a wink, before she shook her head and giggled.

"Are you ready?" I asked Aria. We decided to have a race back. And winner gets to do, what they please for the rest of the day. Aria nodded "No cheating this time." I chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Aria giggled.

"On your mark, get set, go" I yelled, while we both took off.

I got ahead of Aria first, passing the small little stone wall. I turned slightly to my right, to see Aria right next to me. She turned to me with a wink, and got a head. Once we got to the fifth oak tree, I got a good view of Aria waving her butt in the air.

I quickly kicked OLD MAN, making the sounds he liked, and caught up to her. She looked over at me, smiling. Once I had her attention, I yelled out snake. Honey, came to a halt. And Aria started to scream, I couldn't help the laughter from leaving my lips. I stopped my horse, and rode back to her. Aria hand her hands, on her hips.

"That was the oldest trick in the book." She smirked.

"I know. Let's go, about five more minutes till we get there." I smiled, giving Honey a little smack to the butt, to get her and Aria going.

"Well, thanks for that. but this race isn't over. HONEY LET'S GO!" Aria yelled, and took off.

"Come on, OLD MAN" I yelled, giving him a kick. But by the time, I had caught up to Aria she was already up the pasture to the house. She turned around, giving her wave like a queen. And hopped off.

Once I had gotten next to Aria she was doing that bow again. I rolled my eyes, and hopped off. "I let you win."

"Sure you did" She giggled, and bit her bottom lip.

"I did" I said defending myself. I wrapped my arms around Aria's small form "What do you want me to do for you, For the rest of the day?"

Aria made like she was thinking. "I'll let you know. But for now, you have the pleasure, of washing the horses" Aria squeezed my butt.

"Aren't you going to help, little old me?" I made a pout.

Aria rolled her eyes "If you insist." she stepped on her tippy toes, and gave me a kiss. Wrapping her arms around my neck, as I slowly lifted her off the ground.

"That's enough" Mom my yelled, walking toward us. She smiled as I put Aria back on the ground. "I saw you guys riding in. Aria I never would have thought, you would have riding skills."

Aria nodded "yeah, I kind of played Ezra yesterday." Aria giggled.

"Ever thought of becoming a Jockey?" My mom asked.

Aria shook her head "NO, I used to be in competitions. But not in a race, of sort"

"that's to bad, I would have hired you." My mom commented "Ezra, don't forget to wash down the horses."

I rolled my eyes "you know, you and Aria sound a like." I crumbled.

"Well, then you know you have the right woman in front of you. Now get to work." She pointed to the water hose "OH, and Aria you left you phone. In the hallway, next to the house phone. It started ringing and I thought it was an emergency. So I answered" Mom told Aria " Your mother and I had a very lovely conversation. And I can't wait to meet her."

"That's great, thank you"

"Now get to work Ezra" Mom smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm kind of getting stuck with them in Kentucky, so if you have any ideas please share them...**

**Oh and is it true that PLL is killing off Ezra Fitz? That's what I'm hearing, so please tell me it ain't true. Cause I will never watch the show again.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with PLL**

Ezra and I were both standing in front of the Dilaurentis Farms gate. I was really hesitate, for coming here. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew deep down that I needed to do this. Meredith, and my dad both made a mistake. I'm not talking about the child but, the whole affair of it all.

Ezra squeezed my hand before, walking me back to the passenger side. "We don't have to do this." Ezra told me, just before opening my door.

I looked up at Ezra "I have to. I need to meet her" I whispered, unsure if the words I just stated were true.

Ezra nodded and gave me a kiss, before walking back to the driver side.

We drove onto the property, and noticed. Jason standing with one of his horses.

Jason smiled, and gave us a little wave "Hey, Jason" I smiled as I had gotten out of the car.

"I was wondering when you guys, were going to come through those gates" Jason cracked a joke. "I'm glad your here Aria" Jason, gave me a hug.

"I'm not so sure Jason." I whispered in his ear, before Ezra came by my side. "So where is..." I stopped not sure what I should call her.

"Your sister?" Jason questioned and I nodded. "I'll go get her"

Ezra's POV:

"Aria, you need to relax" I told her once Jason walked into the house.

Aria then closed her eyes "I can't. This is my father's daughter, what am I supposed to say to her?"

Just as the question left her lips. Jason and a young girl walked out of the house, along with Meredith. I could feel the glare coming between the two.

"Anna meet Aria, your sister" Jason smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you" Anna stuck out her hand, and Aria did the same.

"You look a lot like me" Aria whispered.

"Hello, Meredith" I spoke, and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, long time know see Ezra. What have you been up too?"

I smiled "I work at Hollis now, as a professor" I answered and walked back up to Aria.

"That's great, Aria how are you?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aria blurted out "I'm sure my father would like to know about this one?" Aria pointed to Anna

Meredith nodded "I just couldn't. You remember our little encounter?" Aria nodded "Well, I figured you were right. I left shortly after."

Aria looked up at me and then back at Anna bell "Does she know?"

"Do I know what?" Anna asked

"A little, Aria please. Everything is right now. I don't want any drama." Meredith pleaded.

Aria scoffed "Well you should have thought about that before. Ezra let's go." Aria looked at me sternly

"Are you going to tell you father?" Meredith asked

"I have too. I can't keep something like this from him" Aria told her and got into the car.

"I'm sorry." I gave everyone a smile and got into the driver seat.

The car ride was silent until I left the farm. I heard sniffles coming from Aria. I knew this was a good Idea, but also a bad one at the same time. But Aria needed to meet this little girl, her so called sister.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her, taking my right hand and linking it with hers.

"That little girl, looked like me. She's very beautiful."

"Just like her sister" I smiled, and brought Aria's hand up to my lips.

"Thank you. I know, that I'm hard to deal with at times. But thank you"

I chuckled a little "Your not that bad, but your welcome" I teased.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I think I should call my father. I mean, I'm sure he would want to know."

I sighed and nodded "Are you sure about that?"

I pulled up into our driveway, and parked just before the house. And notice Aria knitting her eyebrows "What do you mean? Do you think I should wait?"

I shrugged a little. "It's just something you don't tell someone over the phone"

"Well, I would Skype. But the power isn't working, and I doubt they'll have the computer working just yet."

"Okay, don't get upset Aria. I was just saying"

"Whatever" Aria sighed. "Just drop it for now okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I mumbled and drive up to the house. Once I parked Aria had gotten out almost immediately. I rolled my eyes, and tilted my head to rest on the window, and watched as Aria went over to the horses.

I then felt my phone vibrate, in my pocket and took it out. One knew text message, it was from Hanna.

I tried Aria's phone, but I guess it's not working. Us girls just wanted to know, how everything is going. Take care. -Hanna

I smiled, Aria had a bunch of great friends always looking out for her. I had texted Hanna back, and said that Aria is okay. But something happen, and she should tell you guys herself.

That had earned a text asking if she was pregnant. I looked over at Aria, and knitted my eyebrows. "NO" I text back

"That took you a while. Professor, are you sure?" Hanna.

"Yes, I'm sure. We were safe" I clicked send before I even knew it.

"OMG! I knew it." Hanna text back.

I just shook my head, and placed my phone back in my pocket. Turning it off before the next text. I then looked back at Aria to see her face in her hands. So I got out of the car, and walked over to her.

"Aria I'm sorry. I know this is hard, and I shouldn't have said what I did" I apologized.

Aria dropped her hands, and faced me "It's not that. I just hate it when you're right" She smiled "I just feel so lost sometimes, and I don't know what to do."

It wasn't a question but I gave her a replied "Your strong Aria. Maybe Anna should come back with us, for a week or so. I mean, I know it's a bomb but your parents should know about this"

"Do you think they'll let me take her back?"

I shrugged "I don't know. But she is your fathers daughter, so I wouldn't see the problem."

Aria smiled "Can I be a lone for a while? Please, I promise not to run away."

I looked at Aria and nodded "Sure. I'll just be in the house."

"Um one more thing. Do you think, I can borrow your horse? I promise to bring her back"

"Take whatever you need. Just please call if you need me.'

Aria nodded, and walked into the stable house. I watched at she had gotten Honey ready for her ride, before walking into the house.

Aria's POV:

I had gotten to the place where, Ezra and I went camping before fully falling apart. I couldn't wrap my head around anything and all I wanted to do was call my parents.

"Aria?" My mom answered. "Is everything alright?"

"mom" I cried, "How's lily?" I questioned

"She's okay, playfully and eating your fathers shoes" She giggled. "Are you crying?"

"Is dad home?" I asked

"Yes, he's in the back yard with Lily. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Please, mom."

"Alright sweetie" She then called for my father and told him I was on the line.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad, did the power come back on?"

"Some parts of town, but not ours. Aria you didn't just call to ask that question"

I stopped myself from letting out a fresh round of tears "I saw Meredith Dad"

I heard him let out a harsh breath "Aria, that's been over for a long time."

"I know" I told him, as I closed my eyes "I started horse back riding again."

"Really?" He asked in shock "How did it feel?"

"It felt great. I can't believe I stopped after that fall."

"It was a hard fall Aria. But I'm glad that you had gotten back up again."

"Me too..." There was silence before I asked the number one question "did you know that Meredith had a daughter?"

Byron sighed "No, I didn't. Is she married now?"

"Yes, to Jason Dilaurentis"

Byron laughed "Are you serious? Your ex-boyfriend"

"Yeah dad, but the child is not his. It's yours"

"What?" He yelled, and I could hear my mother in the room asking what happen. "Aria, NO"

"Yes, Daddy" I cried "I saw her, and she looks just like me at that age. I'm sorry"

"You did, nothing wrong Aria." I heard my dad say. "I didn't know, I'm sorry. That this had to be brought on you. But I think I need to tell your mother." He whispered the last part. "I love you Aria. And if you can, I think I need to talk to her. So can you get me her number?"

"Sure, okay." I mumbled.

"I love you Aria"

"You too dad. Bye" I said and hung up the phone. I then got off Honey and let her take a drink of lake water.

I sat down, near the lake and took off my shoes. I cross my legs together and watched as Honey took in the water she needed "You're so lucky." I told her. "I wish my life wasn't this complicated."

Honey, looked at me. And went back for more water, I smiled when I realized that I was talking to a horse. I then placed my shoes behind my head, and laid there for a while.

Ezra's POV:

"Sweetie, Where's Aria? It's almost seven and she's not back yet." My mom asked with lots of concern written in her voice.

I shrugged "I don't know, I've tried to call her. But she's not picking up" I sighed "I'm going to look for her."

"I'll go with you." My mom grabbed her coat as we both ran out the door. "I'm sure she's okay."

I strapped the sattle on the back of Old man, as my mother went for Gabby, another horse of ours. "I hope so too, it's not like Aria to stay out this late without telling anyone." I was so worried.

"Lets' go." We both hopped on the back of the horse and rode off into the moonlight. My mind thinking the worst, and praying that Aria is alright.

I rode for about ten minutes thinking, of places were Aria was or could have been. But I was also thinking, Aria didn't know the area's so she must not have gone far. My mother checked in on me, with the walkie talkie asking if I had found or saw anything. But I just told her no, and that I was still looking.

I finally came upon, the camping spot that I took Aria to. And saw Honey, I quickly called my mother and said that I found Aria. She told me that she would be there in a few minutes.

I jumped off Old Man, and ran up to Aria. "Wake up!" I nudged her arm a little.

"What happen?" Aria shot up and rubbed her face "What time is it?"

"It's past eight, mother and I have been looking for you."

"I'm sorry, I guess with everything going on. I just dozed off" Aria stood up and brushed her pants down.

"Aria" My mother breathe out "I'm so glad your okay." She embraced Aria and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you" Aria looked at me for help, as My mother embraced her more.

I coughed "My turn ma" I chuckled and gave Aria a hug "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried when you didn't pick up your phone."

"Thank you, for looking for me." Aria pecked my cheek.

"Of course." I smiled and gave Aria a kiss to the lips "Let's get you home." Aria nodded and got up on Honey. "Let's go" I said as we all went into the direction of the house.

**I know it was boring and I didn't grammar check this. But I'm sorry, and hope to get some reviews. PLEASE!**

**Oh and if anyone knows about Ezra Fitz getting cut off, please send me a link or tell it ain't true... Have a good weekend everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I am on the verge of ending this story. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, but I am getting really lazy. Like for real.**

As the week finally came to an end. Ezra and I were on a plane back home, with Anna sitting next to the window on the side of me. She smiled brightly up at me, as I looked down upon her. Her face just lit up and she gave me a side hug. It took me a while to convince Meredith and Jason to let her come back with me and Ezra.

_Flashback:_

_"Aria, your crazy. I don't want my daughter to fly half way around the world to see a man she never meant" Meredith spat._

_I shook my head "It's not my dad's fault that Anna didn't know about him. I blame you for that, you had already torn our family apart. Why you did not tell him is upon your own self fish acts. My dad has the right to see and meet his second daughter."_

_Jason and Ezra looked at me and Meredith and we had our little fight. "Aria's right" Jason spoke out "Byron has a right to meet Anna. I will go with them if you want me too" Jason smiled at me and Ezra placed his arm around my shoulder._

_"No" Meredith shook her head "I will not allow this"_

_"That's fine" Ezra told her "Byron will just have a court order for the rights of his daughter."_

_I smiled and nodded my head "What you're doing is wrong and you know it. I'm just asking for a few days. I will bring her back myself if that's what you want"_

_Meredith shed a few tears "She never left my side" She cried out "She's mine''_

_"She's also my fathers and Ezra is right. My father has a right to see his unknown child, so either give us this week or face the court." I crossed my arms and gave her a glare._

_END_

"Are you excited?" I heard Ezra ask, as I brought my attention to their conversation. "You could, shake your head or nod if you don't want to talk."

I smiled at Ezra as he made an effort to even start a conversation with a small child. "I miss my mom, I want to go home" She cried and I pulled her into my side. "It's going to be okay. I know your scared but your big sister is here" I cooed. She looked up from my side and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember who you are. Daddy said to be nice, but I can't talk to strangers." She said to Ezra as I took hold of his hand. "This is Ezra Fitz, my boyfriend. You don't have to be afraid of him" I told her.

Anna nodded and went back to her book, she really took a liking to me and just totally ignored Ezra as if he was a sick pervert. I giggled and turned to Ezra just as he started to shake his head. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt him move to wrap an arm around my shoulder. A few minutes later our captain had announced that it was going to be another 20 until landing, and if everyone could return their trays to its up right position.

I turned to Anna as she gave me her coloring book, and placed it in my bag. I then reached over and buckled her seatbelt. "We're almost there."

"Is he a nice guy? The one you and my mom were yelling about" She finished and I smiled "Yes, he is the best father anyone could ask for. Although we have our problems, he is still someone you could go to for help." I sort of dabbled a little, but I didn't want to scare her.

My father can be easy to talk too, but that is when the conversation is going to his liking. Like what happen when I had found out about his affair, he wanted me to keep it from my mother. But that secret was later revealed and it turned our family upside down. Or when I went and started to date Ezra. Now this is a conversation I would never tell Ezra about, but my dad had ban me from seeing Ezra at first. Even when Ezra had told my parents that he had fallen hard for me, and that I felt the same way about him. Later that night my fathers demeanor came out, and we had a huge fight. My father acted as if he was fine with it, but till this day. I believe in my heart that he would never be okay with me dating one of my professors. Because it will remind him everyday, of what he had done when I was sixteen.

All of this is changing now, that Anna is here with us. He made a huge mistake by even taking it feather then just a fling. He had actually had a child with his student, I just hope he had told my mother and she doesn't leave again.

"So should we take a cab? Or call for my parents?" I asked Ezra as he grabbed the last of our bags. I grabbed one of the rolling bags and grasped Anna's hand in the other.

Ezra shrugged his luggage trap over his shoulder and took another rolling bag from the floor "We can call a cab, none of us told your parents we were coming home today. So-"

"Cab it is." I said giving him a kiss to the cheek and smiling down at Anna who was taking in the sights of baggage claim.

Once we had called for a cab, the three of us filed in. With the taxi driver glancing at us every few minutes. I looked at Ezra with an irritable look. "Is there something wrong?" I spat and Ezra squeezed my hand.

He chuckled "No ma'am. I was just remembering, when my wife and I would take my daughter on trips. I guess the three of you reminded me of it."

"I'm sorry she'-" Ezra cut me off "That's very kind of you sir" I arched and eyebrow at Ezra giving him a questionably look, but he just winked at me.

The rest of our drive to the Montgomery home, spent with Anna looking and asking so many questions. It seem's like the town had really pitched in and had gotten all or should I say most of the clutter gone.

The driver had pulled up to the curb of my house and Ezra paid him. I smiled as I had gotten out and followed my Anna. "This is your house?" She question and looked up at the front porch.

"It was, I live with Ezra now." I replied and turned to look at Ezra grabbing our luggage from the trunk.

"You mean your not staying with me?" She yelled.

"Sweetie. Your real father is here, this is your chance to get to know him"

"But your my big sister right?" She pouted and Ezra came up from behind.

"She looks just like you with that face" He chuckled and I turned to give him a glare to shut up. "Sorry" He mouthed.

"I can stay with you for a few nights, but I have to work" I said trying not to break her heart.

"So you pull me away from my school and my friends and mommy, so you could go to school and work?"

"And she acts like you too" I heard Ezra mumble and I just slapped him

"Why don't you put those in the house." I demanded

Ezra's POV:

I knocked on the front door of the Montgomery house, whilst Aria talked Anna down. Anna was small but she sure spoke her mind. She had no shame on telling me she didn't like me, even if she didn't say it in too much words. Her body language was still the same as Aria's when she is upset with me.

I rang the door bell again, and finally Ella opened up the door surprised at who was standing there. "Good afternoon" I sang in a cheerful voice.

"Your back early?" She questioned and moved aside for me to enter. "Where's Aria?"

I dropped our bags at the door and turned to see Aria and Anna gone. "They were right there" I said walked back out the door. I went to the side walk and seen Aria crouched down to Anna's level giving her a hug.

"What happen?" I asked when I walked up behind Aria and bent down. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is okay. I'm just scared on meeting my new daddy, but Aria said everything will be just fine." Aria turned to me and winked.

"Well, your sister is right. They will love you, your are beautiful." I cooed and held out my hand "Would you like to walk in with me? I promise I won't bite" I joked.

Anna looked at Aria and she nodded for approval "Okay."

Later that night, Aria and I were laying in her bed while Anna was fast a sleep in Mike's room. I wrapped my arm around Aria, and heard her mumble a few incoherent words. I chuckled and took the pillow away from her face.

"Repeat please"

Aria giggled and turned to her side to face me. "I said, I wished we were at your apartment."

I nodded "You mean our, apartment" I corrected her with a kiss to the nose.

"Aria" We heard from the door way, and sprang apart.

"Come in Anna." Aria called and got off the bed. I sat up and fixed the pillow so it was behind my back against the head board. "what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I miss my mommy." She cried and Aria, turned to me as she wrapped her arm's around Anna. "When can I go home?"

I sighed and hoped off the bed. "Why don't you sleep with Aria, tonight? I will take Mike's room" I smiled and slipped on my shirt.

"No, Mike's room is fine. I just want my mommy." She cried again.

"Is everything alright in here?" Byron said as he noticed the door open. "Anna?"

After Byron came home, things had gotten a little awkward. Anna would only stay by my or Aria's side. Never leaving until it was time for her bath. Later that night Ella, tried to tuck her in. But Anna, started to cry and then Aria had to do the tucking.

"I want my mommy" Anna said once again.

Byron sighed and gave a little nod. "Why don't you come with me?" Byron extended his hand. Anna looked back at Aria and she gave a little nod.

"I will be right upstairs, in the same room if you need me." Aria told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise, he's a good guy Anna. You just have to open up."

Byron looked at Aria and mouthed a Thank you. Before she turned and took Byron's extended hand.

"Thanks guys." Byron said closing the door behind him.

Aria fell to the floor and extended her arm's out. "This is hard. I feel like I am taking care of my own child. All she does, is call my name" Aria crumbled, making me laugh.

"She like's you Aria, just look at that spark in her eyes." I smiled and watched as Aria turned her head to look at me.

"She doesn't' even know me Ezra, how do you know?"

"Because" I said pulling her off the ground and into my lap. "It's the same way I look at you."

Aria smirked "With lust and sexual sensations" She said seductively.

"I don't look at you like that. You're making me sound like a pervert." I joked.

Aria laughed "You are. But I love you my big pervert."

I shook my head "Really, you need to stop saying that."

"Or what?"

"Or this" I said throwing her on the bed and giving Aria, a big tickle fight. To the point where I thought she was going to pee her pants.

"Okay, stop." Aria yelled. and looked at me breathlessly. "Your' a jerk."

"I would take that, instead of pervert." I winked at her, leaning down and giving Aria a kiss. "Now let's get some sleep. Your father said that we have a mandatory board meeting tomorrow, and I need the sleep."

"Fine, I was thinking about having some fun first. But if you insist then that's okay." Aria teased, shaking her butt as she got off the bed.

"That's not fair." I pouted

"Well, old man has to sleep." She turned off the light and when she turned around I attacked her with my lips. "So now." She mumbled. "You wanna play."

**You don't have to review if you don't want... Sorry for any mistakes**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thought I would just give you another chapter since I don't know when i am going to update this again... I hope that I will get to end this soon.**

Aria's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I groaned and rolled over Ezra to turn it off. He snaked his arm's around my waist and tugged me back over. I started to laugh when he kissed my neck and than my arm's.

"Good, morning sunshine" I joked and kiss his lips. "What time is your meeting?"

He shrugged "At nine I think, I am not sure. But your dad offered to take me and then we will come back here to pick up my car." I nodded and kissed him again, before rolling over him once more and got off the bed. "Where are you going? It's only six, we still have like an hour to lay around?" He pouted.

"Oh come on, lazy butt. I am hungry, I was going to get something last night. But you had a firm grip on my. I couldn't move." I answered as I put my robe on. "Are you coming or not?"

Ezra rolled his eyes playfully and slipped on his shirt. "Fine, but after that. We-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. I giggled and opened the door to my mother.

"Oh, your up. I was just making sure. Byron, told me that your meetings starts at ten. So he wanted to see, if any of you wanted breakfast first."

"I thought you said it was nine?" I asked he with a raise eyebrow.

Ezra, shrugged "I also said, I think. I wasn't sure, but at least we have a couple more hours now."

After breakfast, Ezra and my dad had gotten ready for the day. Anna, my mother and I stayed behind to clean up a little. Anna, was a bit more on the quiet side this morning. My dad told me at breakfast, that he just talked to Anna. He told her his story and why he didn't know about her.

I felt sorry for Anna, that Meredith. Took the chance of meeting her real father away, from both her and my dad. But I also respect, a little about what she had to go through. That guilt about almost breaking up a family, and sleeping with a married man. Although I would love to blame Meredith on this, I know my dad is at fault too. He wasn't so truthful and faithful to us and especially my mom.

"Aria, are you guys ready for lunch?" My mother called as she appeared from the kitchen. I looked over at Anna and saw her nod.

"Sure, mom." I called and stood up from the floor. After a couple of hours, of dusting and folding clothes. Anna, and I sat down in front of the fire place and I brought out some of our old photo albums. I wanted her to see our family, and not just Meredith's side.

"Mrs. Montgomery?" said Anna, as she pulled a chair out next to me. "Can I have some juice?"

I smiled and looked over at my mom. This is the first time that Anna, has ever spoken to her like this. Last night she was screaming, to go home.

"sure, sweetie. Apple or Orange?"

"Apple please"

Ezra's POV:

Because of the tornado, a few of us Professors. Would have to combine our classes. I understood why, but that was just a big inconvenient on the students. I don't see why, they can't just ask the community for help. Set up some tents and chairs and have the classes outside in the fresh air... Although I might just be saying that because my class, was one of them that would have to change.

"Ezra" Byron called, and I turned to face him with a fake smile on my face. "Cruel meeting huh?" He chuckled

"Yeah, I am pretty upset with the outcome. But I guess that's just because it's a big change." I admitted.

He nodded "I know, but it's something everyone is dealing with. If you don't mind." he paused as we stopped in front of his car. "Would you be open, to sharing your class with me? I mean, I can ask someone else. But I figured since we see more of each other now, it would be easier to set something up"

I pressed a thin line with my lips. It's one thing to be working with your girlfriends father, but to be seeing him all the time is something different. "That would be fine."

"Great, so let's head on back."

The ride back to the house was in silence. When we had pulled into the drive way, I texted Aria to tell her meet me outside. I just wanted to get her inside put, because we still had classes together. I didn't want Aria, to feel uncomfortable about Byron being in the same room. I know that I have slept here at the house multiple times, but this is different. For me Anyways.

"Hey baby" Aria, greeted me on the porch. "What's up?"

"Let's go for a walk?" I took her head and lead her off the porch. We walked a half a block down before I started to talk "Well, it seems your father and I will be combining our classes together."

She stopped and looked at me with concern "Are you serious?"

I nodded "that's what the meeting was about. Because of the structure of some of the buildings caused by the tornado. We need to combine our classes. Meaning you might just end up with Jackie."

Aria, shook her head "I cannot believe this. It's one thing to show affection, but when we are in class. You cannot stop staring at me Ezra"

I was a little taken back "Excuse me. You are the one that can't stop making Google eyes at me." I smirked.

"Not true. Even Spencer, see's it. She was the one that pointed it out. Ezra, believe me when I say this. A lot more people knew about the two of us, before we knew what the hell was going on."

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose "Well, I can't help it. You're just so damn beautiful, and I can't take my eyes off you. Besides, the Dean seems okay with us" I pointed out.

"Okay, okay. I will admit that I do make Google eyes" Aria, blushed. "So what about Jackie?"

I shrugged "Do what you feel is right. I thought she was going to be fired, for being a pain in the ass." I chuckled

"So... Let me get this straight "Aria smiled "If she picks on me I have the right to kick her ass?"

I laughed and nodded "Within reason sweetheart, within reason"

She rolled her eyes "Your crazy, if I lay a hand on Jackie. I would get kicked out."

I nodded "See I knew you were smart. Besides, I cannot picture you in a fight with anyone. Your just so tiny, I am afraid for you."

Aria pushed me playfully "Hey" She giggled "did you not know, it's the tiny people that you should be afraid of." She jumped on my back "Now, because of your big mouth. You have to piggy back me all the way home" She bit my ear

"You are very lucky, I am hopelessly in love with you" I chuckled and started to walk back in the direction of the house.

Aria's POV:

Ezra, carried me on his back all the way to the house. I never really knew how strong he was, to carried all 110 pounds of me all the way down the block. But he did it, and I couldn't have been happier cause I didn't have to walk.

Ezra placed me down on the porch, and turned around to wrap his strong arm's around my waist "Want to go out tonight? Maybe a moonlight picnic?" He kissed my lips.

"Where? Rosewood, seem's damage" I told him wrapping my arm's around his neck.

"Well, we can go back to the apartment. Set candles, soft music. Just have a night in" He told me in the most mischievous tone.

"Ezra, as much as I would love that. I thought we'd just stay here the night. Anna-"

"Aria" Ezra, cut me off. "You are not her babysitter, your parents can take care of her."

"That's just mean Ezra. She's 7, and trusts us. We can't just leave her."

Ezra, shook his head "Your not her mother either, Aria. So stop acting like it." I was really caught off guard with his attitude.

I let out a harsh laugh as I just pushed him away and walked back into the house. I went straight upstairs and slammed my door shut.

I know I shouldn't have over reacted, but I feel really bad for Anna. A part of me just thought, what if I was in her position. Left behind, not knowing who my real father was? What would I be doing? I wanted to show Anna, that we are good people.

"Aria?" I heard Anna, call from the other side of the door. So I got up and opened it. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and moved aside to let her in. "Everything is fine. How are you doing?"

She shrugged and picked up one of my dolls. "I'm really bored. I want to play, can we go to the park or something?" She looked up at me with wide and pleading eyes.

"Sure, um. Do you know how to ride a bike? Because I think I still have my old one in the shed out back?" I asked standing up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"Is it a big bike? cause I can't ride a big bike."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, its a small bike. My parents kept what ever they could" I admitted "So are you ready? Why don't you go get your coat"

Ezra's POV:

Aria and Anna, came downstairs in warm clothes. I looked up and knitted my eyebrows at Aria, as she just ignored me. After my little speech, Aria just left me on the porch. I wanted to talk to her, but Byron told me it was time to make our schedule. So I figured I would just leave Aria alone to cool off.

"Where are the two of you going?" I stood up from the kitchen table when Ella, questioned Aria.

Aria, shrugged "A little sister bonding" she looked down at Anna, who was smiling brightly up at her. "Come on, the bikes this way." Aria, placed a hand on her shoulder and walked out the back door.

"I will be right back." I excused myself and closed the sliding door. "Where are you two going?"

"To the park" Anna, squealed "Aria, is letting me ride her bike."

I nodded and plastered a fake smile. "So you can take Anna, out but-"

"Ezra, stop." Aria, glared down on me.

"Well I am just saying. We really haven't spent that much time together and all of a sudden I am just being ignored." I crossed my arm's over my chest.

Aria, let out a heavy sigh before telling Anna to take the bike in the house. "What's your problem? Why are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm not. I just want answers, and your not giving them to me." I told her and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ezra, I want to spend time with Anna. I feel really awful, how would you feel if your mother took you away from your father?"

"I would feel lost. But as far as Anna, was concerned before we brought her here. She thought Jason, your ex- was her father." I retorted.

Aria, smirked "Are you afraid that I might get close to Jason again?"

"No, He is miles away. I have no trouble in believing that there's nothing between the two of you" I told her a little too proudly.

"Just go home Ezra, you can sleep by yourself."

**You don't have to review if you don't want to.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ezra's POV:**

The next day I woke up by my self. I felt the cold sheets next to me, wishing Aria sleeping form was there. I felt bad for telling her that she was spending way too much time with Anna. But that's how I felt, from the time we had landed Anna, has been plastered to Aria's side. Almost like a mini me, and I was feeling a little left out.

Getting out of bed, I had walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on. When I had gotten home last night, after that dreadful dinner. I wanted to make sure that I had everything ready for the next day.

A sudden knock at the door, brought my attention to it. I walked over to it and pulled the door back to see Aria. "Hey" I told her and moved aside to let her in. "How are you?"

She shrugged "I just needed my things." She told me and I felt my heart being crushed "I just think that we're moving a little too fast. So I am just going to live with my parents, until I can get me an apartment."

"Why? Aria, you don't have to move out." I pleaded. "I am sorry about yesterday."

Aria, shook her head "I think we need a break."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out. I just watched as Aria, packed up her things and walked out the door. Closing it behind her, that's when I finally found my voice again. "Wait" I called out and ran out the door. Aria, was already on the second floor landing when I had caught up to her.

"Please don't leave. Aria, we can talk about this." I took her of her tiny waist.

Aria shook her head "There's not much we can really talk about. I'll see you on Monday."

"Aria." I called again, but she just left me standing there in my pajama bottom. I rolled my head back and watched as the light from the open door cause a shadow of Aria's form. "What the hell"

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Before I went to sleep last night, I had thought long and hard about my relationship with Ezra. I thought about, how far this relationship is going to go. If all he thought about was us.

So when I had gotten up this morning, I had made a choice to call it off. As much as I love him, I just figured this is the right thing to do. I have so much on my plate right now, that I can't handle his drama's ontop of mine's.

After leaving his apartment, I had pulled the car over a block away and broke down. I knew that we could at some point talk about it. But I couldn't talk to him right now, because I knew that I would go back running to him in a heart beat.

When I finally composed my self enough for me to drive. I drove over to Spencer's house, as much as she approved of my relationship with Ezra. I knew she would have my back, I knew she would support me and my choices.

"Aria" Spencer, squealed when she opened the door. "I thought you'd be back next week."

I nodded and walked over to the counter where I pulled out the stool and took a seat. "I broke up with Ezra" I told her and she stopped in her tracks, on the way to the fridge. "this morning, actually just now. Before I came here" I muttered.

"Why? Your perfect together" She looked at me with a bit of angry, and frustration.

"I have a sister Spence. A baby sister, well she's not a baby. But she's seven and we brought her back here." I placed my elbows on the couter and shook my head as I placed my head in my hands.

"Aria." I looked up at Spencer "What happen?"

I went on and told her my story. On how Ezra, was getting frustrated that I would rather be with Anna, than with him. I told her that I just asked him to take a break. I really didn't be out come out as hasrh as it may have sounded. But I basically told her that I am now looking for an apartment. I want to be able to live off on my own for a while.

"I think I just moved into this relationship a bit to fast. I mean, I just came out of a relationship and I went right into Ezra"

Spencer nodded "Yeah, but he love's you. And vise versa, you can't deny that." I nodded, I understood what Spencer was saying.

"I know, but I think I just want to focus on my studies." I told her standing up. "I have to go, I will see you in class on Monday." I gave her a hug and left the house.

* * *

><p>Ezra's POV:<p>

The feeling of having your heart ripped out and thrown on the ground, doesn't even compare to how I am feeling at this very moment. After Aria, left I called multible times. But she turned off her phone and probably, in the process of trying to get me out of her mind.

I paced around my apartment for hours, trying to rack my brain at what just happen. Aria, had actually broken up with me. Where did that even come from? I know we faught last night, but it wasn't even that big of a fight.

* * *

><p>As Monday, morning rolled around. I opened the door to my lecture hall, and flicked on the lights. Byron, would be here soon. So that came me a few minutes to think about seeing Aria again.<p>

"Ezra" Byron, smiled and shook my hand "How are you feeling? Aria, told me that you weren't feeling well"

I knitted my eyebrows at him and faked a cough "I am feeling better, I guess I was really tired. I feel refresh and ready to go." I told him, I know it was a big and utter lie. But Aria, started it. Why she didn't tell her parents she broke it off with me, is a big mystery I want to solve. "Can I ask you something?"

Byron nodded "Sure, ask away."

I sighed "Has Aria, told you anything about Anna? I mean, Aria spends a lot of time with her." He chuckled

"She really didn't say anything. But, I think Aria feels a little overwhelmed."

I scoffed "Overwhelmed, I find that hard to believe"

"What's going on?" Byron, asked me with concern itched in his voice.

I shrugged "Nothing. I just wanted to know, how Aria felt about having a new sibling. She really didn't tell me anything."

"Are you feeling ignored?" Byron, patted my back "Anna, is my daughter too. I plan on keeping it that way."

I nodded and pressed my lips into a thin line. I wanted to say that Aria and I broke up, but I just wanted to find out from Aria what the hell happen. It had to be something bigger, something that I didn't even see.

As the first group of students walked into the door. They were passed back instructions. Byron and I had come to term's with group projects. With only a few weeks left of the semester, we thought we could squeeze in the two books that we both wanted into one. Meaning, there are eight different groups. Four out of that eight will be doing To kill a mocking Bird and the other group of eight will be going. One of Shakesprean's plays or sonnets. It's up to them to come up with what they are best in.

Aria walked in with Spencer, and my heart stopped. Not even a glance or glare nothing. I had put them in the same group since they both walked in at the same time. The group added up of at least six to seven people. And they all would have to write a page each, making their story plot add up to one. That's the chanlleneging part of this task.

"Alright Alright. I know we have at least a couple more dozen of people in this class. But we all have to buckle down and deal with it." I started and looked over at Byron.

"Each and everyone of you were handed a color piece of paper." Byron held up a few sheets "These, are you groups. With only a couple of weeks left before finals, this is the best Professor Fitz and I could come up with. Please, everyone find your groups. And we'll go on to explaining what's going to happen next."

I clapped my hands before looking down at my rooster, I had checked everyone in as they walked in so it would make it a little more easier on me.

"For those of you with pink will write a group story about To Kill a Mocking Bird. Each and everyone of your members must write one page, accoring to that book. At the end, it has to add up to a short story." Byron, spoke.

"And for those of you with green. You are doing Shakespear's sonnets or plays. Either or, you can act them out in front of everyone or do a short story, but I want details." I smiled when I heard them groan. Spencer and Aria, looked at Each other. And started up a conversation. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Spencer and I started up a conversation. Thinking this is just a walk in the park. Spencer and I live for William Shakespear, so we should be able to get our point of view down fast. As we found our groups the first question Jordan Lee had asked was, what are your strong points. Spencer, smirked on that one and I joined her.

"You know, I am a wiz in this department" Spencer, laughed. I just shook my head.

"what about you Aria? You think your boyfriend would mind if you did a Romero and Juliet, scene?" Kathy Kurts asked.

I shrugged "I have NO boyfriend, so I really don't care." I retorted. "what about you? Do you think your man would care if you were kissing Jordan?"

Jordan and Randy was the only two man in our group. But since Randy, already had a girlfriend I didn't want to cause drama in his department.

She scoffed "You know, it must be really awkward. Having your man working with your father." She turned her gaze over to my dad and Ezra, who were having a conversation of their own.

"I wouldn't know. But it's not like I care, we're not an item" I turned to Spencer, who nodded.

"Oh please Kathy, you know your jealous" Randy, shook his head. "So do we all agree? Romero and Juliet?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah" Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>"Aria, can I talk to you?" Ezra, asked when my father was talking to another student.<p>

"Sure" I told him and sat up against a desk.

"Why did you lie to your dad?"

I knitted my eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell him, you broke it off? Why does he think I was sick?" He placed his hands in his pocket.

I shrugged "They kept asking me to call you. So I finally, told him that your weren't felling well."

He nodded "I miss you. I thought nothing but you for the last two days."

"I know, I heard your messages." I mumbled and looked at my dangling feet. Ezra, took a step closer.

"I'm sorry, that I was jealous of you and Anna bonding. It was wrong of me I know that now. But I just felt like my girlfriend, wasn't letting me in."

I let out breath and pushed him back so I could get off of the desk. "I can't do this now." I tired to move but Ezra, took the two steps in front of me.

"I know you talked to my mother yesterday. Of all people you couldn't answer my phone calls, but you pick up hers" He sounded truely heart broken.

"I can't talk to you right now. I am going to be late."

"Jackie can wait" His voice rose, causing my dad to look at us. "Just talk to me."

I let out a loud sigh, before shaking my head "I'm busy, tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Jordan, is coming over. You know, group project and all." I shook my head as I finally, was able to get away.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I cleared off the dinning room table and through my books ontop. It was nearing five when I heard the door bell. With Anna, by my side she opened up the door and looked up at me confused.

I didn't tell anyone in the house, that Ezra and I broke up- well that I broke it off. So when Anna, saw Jordan standing at the door she asked me where Ezra was. I told her I didn't know and allowed Jordan to come in.

"So, where do you want to start first?" I asked him as I got two water bottles from the fridge.

"Up, well why don't we do the belcony scene first." I nodded and took my book. I smiled at Anna as she smiled back at me before Jordan started.

_It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _ _The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes inheaven, Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and tink it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!_

Jordan, placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. Anna, giggled and I blushed a little. Feeling the warmth of his hand. upon my cheek.

"Ay me!" I read my line.

_She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to thisnight, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air._

I giggled and felt my heart race, as we contiuned to read our lines. How am I supposed to write a page, about this scene. If I am so easly lost in his eyes? Jordan, may not be all that good looking, but his eyes. WoW" I thought to myself as I read my part. After a couple of run through's, Jordan and I were ready for this.

"This was fun" Jordan told me as we were now sitting down at the kitchen table eating the pizza I had ordered before Jordan came. My mom, had gone out for the night. And my dad, wasn't even home yet.

I nodded "You guys, did a great job" Anna, clapped her hands "Are you doing a play for School?"

I shrugged "Something like that. We have to respent, this piece to the class. It's part of our final grade, so it is really important."

She nodded "Is this your sister?" Jordan asked me "I'm sorry, I meant to ask earlier... I really didn't want to interrupt, if you were babysitting."

"No, this is my little sister." I answered and brushed Anna's hair with my hand "She's cute, isn't she?" I gushed.

Jordan nodded and bent down to her level "Your beautiful, just like your sister" I hear him whisper.

After a few more minutes, Jordan helped me with the clean up and Ann, went running upstairs to call her mom.

"Can I ask you something?" Jordan spoke when I opened the front door for him.

"Sure" I smiled "you can ask me anything,"

He coughed and shifted his weight around "Are you really in a relationship with Professor Fitz? I mean it's cool if you are, I was just wondering."

I giggled and bit my lip "I was, but I broke it off. We're just friends" I told him "Why?"

"So would it be cool if I asked you out?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Maybe, but let's just get this grade and than we can start talking."

"deal" He lent over and kissed my cheek "Have a good night, Aria Montgomery."

**This chapter might have been off. And I will be the first one to tell you that, I won't lie... But I am going to close this story with the next coming few chapters. so please bare with me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know i said that the next chapter was going to be the last. But I have one more after this. That I am going to tie everything together.**

**Aria's POV:**

As a week went by in a blur. Jordan and I worked on our scene together, while the rest of our group did their's.

Tonight is my father's factuality dinner, he wanted to pull something together for all of the Professor's at Hollis. My mother had done the same thing for Rosewood High, teachers. So she asked few of our neighbors to borrow their front lawn for the night. To me it felt as if this was a block party. There were tons a food, seeing as everyone brought a dish. If I had counted them all, I would say a count of 50 different dishes on top of deserts.

My mother placed me on drink duties for at least an hour. She told me she wanted me to get to know my other Professors, because this time next year. I will be in some of their classes.

"Hey" I turned around to see Jordan.

I smiled widely, over the last few days. We had become really close. "Hey, I didn't know you were helping out?"

He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets "My mom teaches, AP Biology at the high school. So I had to come, she said something about being polite"

I giggled "I know what you mean. My mother cornered me too, I rather be finishing my book" I groaned.

"Well how about the two of us be bored together?" he smiled "I mean, this is really boring."

"I know. Okay, I guess we can."

**Ezra's POV:**

Going to this block party that Ella and Byron was throwing felt awkward. So far, Ella had introduced me to a few of Aria's old teachers. But the only thing I could think of was to find Aria, maybe stealing her away for a few minutes to talk about US.

Byron, introduced Anna as his daughter. So far, Anna has been plastered to his side all night. So it's just a matter of me slipping away, and going off to find Aria.

"Ella, I don't mean to be rude. But I really haven't seen Aria, in a while. Do you mind if I spend a few minutes with her?"

"Sure, I think I saw her walking back to the house"

"Thank you" I smiled gracefully and speed walked in the direction of the house.

I didn't want to be rude, I know these people. I see them everyday, but they are not my concern at the moment. I opened the door to the house, and heard someone giggling.

"Aria" I called out and walked into the kitchen. Jordan had Aria up on the counter and he was tickling her. "What's going on?" My voice boomed as jealous and heartbreak ran through me. To see Aria, in the arm's of another man.

"Professor Fitz" Jordan, stepped back and looked between Aria and me as we kept eye contact on each other.

"Mr. Lee" I nodded "Aria, we need to talk." I cocked my head a little.

"Is this school related? because if it is, we can talk on Monday" She told me and jumped off the counter.

"Well, no. This is about us going back to Kentucky." I hissed. "Jordan, I believe the party is outside."

Aria, snorted "I invited him in the house. This is my parents house, Professor. You have no right to kick my friends out"

"I'll just catch you later Aria. I really don't want to be in the middle" Jordan, kissed Aria's cheek and grabbed his jacket. "Professor"

"What the hell is that?" I yelled "You break up with me to date other people?" I fumed.

"We are not dating" She replied and opened up the fridge to get a drink. "Besides, you and my dad were the one that brought us together."

I flared my nostrils "I can't believe this." I shook my head "That can change."

"Ezra, you can't change my group just because I made friends with some guy. YOU have to be realistic about this."

"What about Kentucky? We have a flight, tomorrow night to take Anna back?"

Aria, shook her head "No we don't. My parents are taking that flight, I changed it a few days ago. I thought my dad told you?"

"I hate this." I spat "I hate, fighting with you. I hate being away from you. What is it going to take, for you to take me back."

"Ezra, I am pregnant" She blurted and looked at me with wide eyes "Did I say that out loud?"

I nodded but still looked at her in shock. "Yes. You...Your pregnant?"

she looked down at her feet. "Yeah, I found out on Monday. When I was late, I thought I was going to get my period last week. But I didn't, so I brought a few test and they all came out the same." Aria, took my hand and brought me up to her room. She went into her closet and brought out a bag. "Here"

I took the six pregnancies test from her and closed my eyes. Before taking a breath and looking at them. "Positive" I muttered, they all said positive.

"I'm scared" Aria, sat down on her bed and looked at me "I am not ready for this... I thought if I could brush it off, than I wouldn't have to deal with it."

I sat down in the brown leather chair at the foot of the bed. "This is my fault. I thought we were being really careful?" I rubbed my face. "What are you going to do?'

Aria, shrugged "I am thinking about terminating this pregnancy"

I stood up "NO, YOU ARE NOT." I yelled "Look, I know your scared. And heck so am I, but you... the both of us, created something special. Something that is part of the both of us. You can't possibly think I would be okay with this. Aria, this is my child too" A few tears ran down my face as I quickly wiped them away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't' have to yell. I was just stating what I think." She sighed "I am only a Junior in College, I barely have a paying job. How the hell am I supposed to support this child"

I bent down and wiped her tears away. "You are making it sound, like this child doesn't have a father. I am here, I am not going anywhere" I lifted my head and gave Aria a kiss to the lips "I love you, Remember?"

She nodded with happy tears falling "I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do. When I broke up with you. I thought if I could feel bad for Anna, that all this would go away. that's why I spent so much time with her, well..." Aria stopped "I do feel bad, but I was just brushing off all my problems under the mat." She graced my face. "I missed you so much. It was so hard to look at you during class, knowing how bad I felt."

"It's okay. I still caught you making Google eyes" I joked causing Aria, to push me playfully to the floor. But when I had gone down. I brought her with me "I love you so much. And in nine months, we are going to be living in a house. With Rose-lily and our newest bundle of joy."

"Marry me Ezra" Aria, smiled

**okay this chapter is way off from the plan that i wanted it to go. But i am trying to close this story, it's been way to long and i didn't think that it was going to go pass 20 chapters. Review if you want...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aria's POV:**

Our group aced, the final group project. Jordan and I ended recreating the kiss scene. For my sake, even though we grew close within that two weeks of working together. My mind still ran off into it's own Ezra, world. No matter what I did, I couldn't get my mind off of things. I couldn't kept hiding this secret much longer anymore.

My Parents had been the one's that took Anna, back home. After the work load that I had gotten I was really grateful, when my mother offered. So my father told Ezra, and he covered my fathers classes for the time being.

Tonight is my father's faculty dinner, he wanted to pull something together for all of the Professor's at Hollis. My mother had done the same thing for Rosewood High, teachers. So she asked few of our neighbors to borrow their front lawn for the night. To me it felt as if this was a block party. There were tons of food, seeing as everyone brought a dish. If I had counted them all, I would say a count of 50 different dishes on top of deserts.

My mother placed me on drink duties for at least an hour. She told me she wanted me to get to know my other Professors, because this time next year. I will be in some of their classes.

"Hey" I turned around to see Jordan.

I smiled widely "Hey, I didn't know you were helping out?"

He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets "My mom teaches, freshman Biology at the high school. So I had to come, she said something about being polite"

I giggled "I know what you mean. My mother cornered me too, I rather be in bracing this up coming summer" I groaned.

"Well how about the two of us be bored together?" he smiled "I mean, this is really boring."

"I know. Okay, I guess we can."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

Going to this block party that Ella and Byron was throwing felt awkward. So far, Ella had introduced me to a few of Aria's old teachers. But the only thing I could think of was to find Aria, maybe stealing her away for a few minutes to talk about US.

"Ella, I don't mean to be rude. But I really haven't seen Aria, in a while. Do you mind if I spend a few minutes with her?"

"Sure, I think I saw her walking back to the house"

"Thank you" I smiled gracefully and speed walked in the direction of the house.

I didn't want to be rude, I know these people. I see them everyday, but they are not my concern at the moment. I opened the door to the house, and heard someone giggling.

"Aria" I called out and walked into the kitchen. Jordan had Aria up on the counter and he was tickling her. "What's going on?" My voice boomed as jealous and heartbreak ran through me. To see Aria, in the arm's of another man.

"Professor Fitz" Jordan, stepped back and looked between Aria and me as we kept eye contact on each other.

"Mr. Lee" I nodded "Aria, we need to talk." I cocked my head a little.

"Is this school related? because if it is. I really don't feel like taking any summer classes" She told me and jumped off the counter.

"Well, no. This is about us" I hissed. "Jordan, I believe the party is outside."

Aria, snorted "I invited him in the house. This is my parents house, Professor. You have no right to kick my friends out"

"I'll just catch you later Aria. I really don't want to be in the middle" Jordan, kissed Aria's cheek and grabbed his jacket. "Professor"

"What the hell is that?" I yelled "You break up with me to date other people?" I fumed.

"We are not dating" She replied and opened up the fridge to get a drink. "Besides, you and my dad were the one that brought us together."

I flared my nostrils "I can't believe this." I shook my head

"Ezra, just because I made friends with some guy. YOU have to be realistic about this."

"I hate this." I spat "I hate, fighting with you. I hate being away from you. What is it going to take, for you to take me back."

"Ezra, I am pregnant" She blurted and looked at me with wide eyes "Did I say that out loud?"

I nodded but still looked at her in shock. "Yes. You...Your pregnant?"

she looked down at her feet. "Yeah, I found out last week Monday. When I was late, I thought I was going to get my period last week. But I didn't, so I brought a few test and they all came out the same." Aria, took my hand and brought me up to her room. She went into her closet and brought out a bag. "Here"

I took the six pregnancy test from her and closed my eyes. Before taking a breath and looking at them. "Positive" I muttered, they all said positive.

"I'm scared" Aria, sat down on her bed and looked at me "I am not ready for this... I thought if I could brush it off, than I wouldn't have to deal with it."

I sat down in the brown leather chair at the foot of the bed. "This is my fault. I thought we were being really careful?" I rubbed my face. "What are you going to do?'

Aria, shrugged "I am thinking about terminating this pregnancy"

I stood up "NO, YOU ARE NOT." I yelled "Look, I know your scared. And heck so am I, but you... the both of us, created something special. Something that is part of the both of us. You can't possibly think I would be okay with this. Aria, this is my child too" A few tears ran down my face as I quickly wiped them away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't' have to yell. I was just stating what I think." She sighed "I am going to be a Senior in College, I barely have a paying job. How the hell am I supposed to support this child"

I bent down and wiped her tears away. "You are making it sound, like this child doesn't have a father. I am here, I am not going anywhere" I lifted my head and gave Aria a kiss to the lips "I love you, Remember?"

She nodded with happy tears falling "I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do. When I broke up with you. I thought if I could feel bad for Anna, that all this would go away. that's why I spent so much time with her, well..." Aria stopped "I do feel bad, but I was just brushing off all my problems under the mat." She graced my face. "I missed you so much. It was so hard to look at you during class, knowing how bad I felt."

"It's okay. I still caught you making Google eyes" I joked causing Aria, to push me playfully to the floor. But when I had gone down. I brought her with me "I love you so much. And in nine months, we are going to be living in a house. With Rose-lily and our newest bundle of joy."

"Marry me Ezra" Aria, smiled

"I was going to ask you that... again" I mumbled against her lips. "We're going to have a child."

"Arg, Rose-lily" I groaned when I felt her wet tongue, kissing the side of my face. Aria, started laughing and rolled off me. "You think that's funny. Rosie, go get mama" I pointed, it's one of the tricks that I had taught her.

Rose-lily barked and than ran over to Aria's face. She licked her all up before Aria, couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed our puppy and sat her back down "You are naughty. Listening to daddy like that" Aria, frown. "But I did teach her a trick too. Ezra"

"Oh" I arched an eyebrow "And what might that be?" I asked in the most mischievous voice.

"Rosie" Aria, called "It's time" she finished and Rosie ran out the door. I started to laugh.

"That's a good one."

She shrugged "You know I don't like to do anything romantic, with Lily in the room. So it took me a while but I finally nailed it." Aria squealed.

I chuckled and brought her in for a kiss. "How are we going to tell your parents?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

As the night winded down, everyone pitched in to clean up. Jordan, watched Ezra and myself with a close eye. I knew he really like me, but the fact is. I only really liked him as a friend, I never thought of the two of us together as a couple. I only saw Ezra.

"Babe" I looked up at Ezra. "I'm going to talk to Jordan, I have to tell him we got back together."

Ezra, nodded understanding that this is what I had to do. "Okay" He kissed my lips and watched as I walked over to Jordan.

"So you guys, had gotten back together?"

I nodded "Yeah, I am so sorry I lead you on. But I only saw you as a friend, and I hope we can continue being friends."

Jordan smiled "It's fine. I really like you Aria, but I am not that guy that will pressure someone to go out with. I am happy, you found someone. Professor Fitz, I see the way he looks at you. It's as if your his one and only. I only wish you both luck."

"Thank you." I told him after kissing her cheek "Your a great person, I believe you will find your soul mate one day"

"Thanks Aria, why don't you go see your man. I believe, he is eyeing me out right now" Jordan joked.

Seeing as it was close to midnight, when everyone had filed into their respectful homes. Ezra and I talked and we decided to stay the night at my parents. We wanted to drop the bomb in the morning. I felt a little scared but yet relived that we were telling them as soon as possible. I didn't want to keep this pregnancy a secret for much longer.

When I had told the girls about me being pregnant, Hanna squealed and talked about going shopping for maternity clothes. She also said something about taking my child on wild shopping trips, regardless if it's a boy or girl.

Spencer, was supportive and told me she'll be there for me. Spencer, also commented about me finishing up school and getting my degree. She wanted to make sure, that I had gotten everything I have been working for.

Emily, on the other hand. Well she couldn't believe that I would be so reckless, and get myself knocked up. After the constant yelling, Emily finally calmed down and told me she'll help and support me. But than she yelled and told me to tell Ezra, because he has a right no know.

After hours of talking, the girls and I finally fell asleep in Spencer's living room. We had all spent the night, talking and chatting about the past.

"Hey, baby" Ezra, cooed walking into my room. I closed my journal and peered up at him. "What are you doing? it's late."

I nodded " I was just writing some stuff down. I was also thinking about the time, I told the girls I was pregnant" I shook my head "Emily, really had a ear full of stuff to tell me."

Ezra, chuckled "that would explain why, she kept on giving me glares in the hallway. But I just thought you told her I cheated on you or something, and she hated me for it. I never comforted her though, but I should have."

I sighed "What were you doing? Everyone left hours ago" I knitted my eyebrows at him.

"Well" Ezra, told me bring me to my feet and over to the bed. "I took rose-lily outside. I didn't want her pooping in the house"

"good idea, and thank you. I meant to take her earlier, but I just got caught in writing."

Ezra and I talked for a little while longer before we both ended up falling asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of Aria, groaning. I turned around and looked for her, but she wasn't in sight. I got my shirt from the chair, and walked out the door. I listened closely to see if I could hear where the groan was coming from. Soon, I heard the toilet flush and the water running.

"Aria" I called in a mere whisper, because Ella and Byron was a few doors down. She opened the door, and wiped her mouth "Are you okay?"

She nodded with a slight smile "I can't control it, I don't get why it's called morning sickness. I usually throw up at night."

I smiled warmly. "I wished you would have woken me up. You don't have to go through this alone, Aria I am here for you."

She nodded "I know, but there is not much you can do. Except, holding my hair" She giggled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the door to her parents room opened.

"I thought I heard something" she smiled and wrapped her robe around her tightly.

"I'm sorry mom, what exactly did you hear?" Aria, questioned and I choked a little.

She smiled "I've heard a lot, these past couple of days."

Aria and I both looked at each other, at this point I didn't know what to say. My father always told me that a mother knows when their child is in trouble, or hurt. Or even if something is happening, so the best thing is not to lie to them.

"Maybe, we should go downstairs. I will put on some tea, and you both can tell me all about it" She patted my back.

"She knows Ezra" Aria, whispered when Ella went downstairs.

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know that, maybe..." I stopped myself, when Aria glared at me with a ' Are you crazy look' "okay fine. Maybe she knows. But it looks like she's okay with it"

Aria, Ella and I sat around the table in silence. Truth be told, I really didn't know where to start off the conversation. Heck, I just found out last night and I am still trying to wrap my head around things. But one thing is for use this time, Aria and I are engaged. Although I might not have a ring now, to put on her finger. We still have an agreement. We are in fact engage, I am engage to the most bravest, most beautiful intelligent woman known to man.

I squeezed Aria's hand and watched as she turned to me with a grin that spread from ear to ear. "I love you" I mouth

"So what's going to happen?" Ella, looked between the both of us. urging one of us to talk "Are you keeping the baby?"

I nodded "Yes, Ella. I would never abandon my child. I am here for Aria, one thousand percent."

she nodded and looked at Aria. "How do you feel?"

Aria, let out a sigh "tired, but Happy at the same time. First I thought I wanted to terminate this pregnancy, but after talking to Ezra. We decided, to get married. We are keeping this baby, and raising he or she."

"Congratulations." Ella, stood up and hugged Aria.

"Thanks, mom" Aria cried "How did you even find out? I only just started to get sick"

"A mother knows. Plus you have a certain glow to you now, but I heard you for the past week. Your father sleeps like the dead, so I don't think he suspects anything."

I chuckled "We were going to tell both you and Byron, in the morning." I admitted "but I think you beat us to it."

She giggled "I love you too Ezra, and I know you will take care of my baby girl... Is this why you broke it off with Ezra?"

Aria, looked at me "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Ella "I really needed time to think, and when we got in that fight about Anna. I thought it would be a great time to break it up." Aria, let a few tears out. "I knew I missed my period, but I wanted to enjoy my life. I never wanted to think I was pregnant."

"Aria, what are you talking about?" I questioned, I thought she just found out a couple of weeks ago

"Look, Ezra. I knew for a while. I even went to the doctors, I am four weeks pregnant. I didn't want to tell you because we were having so much fun, and than we fought about Jackie. I just..." She stopped "I'm sorry, but I swear I was never going to keep it from you. Dr. Flusher said that I had up to six weeks to make up my mind about termination."

"But we are not. RIGHT?" I had gotten worried thinking Aria, changed her mind.

"Yes, baby." Aria, graced my face. Brushing my lips with thumb "We are keeping our bundle of joy"

**This is not the ending like I said it would be. But I have finished the ending and It will be up the second I post this one... **


	25. Chapter 25

Ezra and my moment came that summer. We had gotten a summer wedding, with me and my growing belly. It's funny how you think your life is totally over and than in the blink of an eye. You just start to realize that your future is just beginning.

When I had found out I was pregnant. I thought of the worse things in life. Would I have to give up school? would I have to put my future career as becoming an educator aside for a few years?

As thought's and wonders of my future and the future of my unborn child. I had to think about what my life will gain. As a bright new interesting year approaches us, Ezra and I found it is better to keep your eyes wide open. This baby wasn't plan but it just comes to show that we can make it. No matter what life throw's at us. We are here and now together and married.

When we had told my father that I was pregnant that following morning. He looked at us like we were joking and started to laugh. But when the three of us all shared a glance at one another. He started to realize that it wasn't a joke, but in fact real life. Yes his daughter is going to have a child during her senior year of College, and yes she and her English Professor plan on getting married.

It was funny when I had told him that I proposed to Ezra. Even my mother shared a laugh and Ezra couldn't help but join in... I was so overwhelmed about Ezra's excitement toward this new's that I had just blurted out marriage.

Over the course of six months. We had found out that we were having a boy. I wanted to name him after his father, Ezra Fitz Jr. But Ezra hated it because he thought that Ezra was a girls name. I chuckled when he just shook his head and went down the list of names. But we ended up with Braxton Omar Fitz. Not my choice of name but it is Ezra's first son and that's where Omar comes from. Meaning first son. I wanted Brayden, just because the meaning to that name was Brave. My son was brave enough to come into a world of complications, but ended up with parents that love him.

That was what I said to Ezra, and although he didn't laugh at my cheesy comment. I knew there was a mere sarcastic comment under his incoherent tone. So I told him I get to name our next child, if and when the time comes. Although I am not certain that I want another child because I am still young and want to fulfill everything that I have worked hard for. It's still up there in the air.

"Baby" I cooed walking him into his nursery. Ezra was true to his word. He had gotten us a two bed house. Although it's very small at the moment, I love it. It's just what a new and upcoming family needed. With a back yard for Rose-Lily to run around in.

Braxton squeezed my fingers and opened his eyes with a small yawn escaping his lips. I smiled and brushed my lips over his forehead and placed him in the crib. It was nearing eight and Ezra, should be home any minute.

The girls had helped me this after noon, with the house cleaning and folding of laundry. It amazes me on how much clothes you can go through when nursing a new born. All that liquid formula that produces from my breast and the constant licking. It's the biggest irritation ever. I could be sitting in class and than all of a sudden my shirt would be all wet. And some of the guys in my classes would make a big inappropriate joke about wanting to suck on it.

As the night winded down, the girls had left. They allowed me to finish up my homework so I wouldn't be falling way behind. Ezra, also helps me. But I feel bad because he had gotten a second job and on top of that. He is writing, he want's to publish a real book and not just some short stories that he threw into one. A real novel so I give him time for that. Although it takes away my lack of sleep, it gives me time to spend with my son.

"Hey" Ezra, smiled at me when he walked into our son's bed room. "How was he today?"

I let out a yawn before shaking my head "he was perfect. Slept most of the day and I was so grateful for that."

"I noticed you did all the laundry. Why didn't you wait for me?" Ezra asked taking off his tie "I could have helped"

I shrugged and pulled the blanket over Braxton "The girls helped. I also did my five page essay and two of my online quizzes."I spoke proudly.

"Wow, you were busy today." I nodded at his comment and turned off the light as we exit the room. "What else you did?' He sat down and pulled me on top of him.

I lean into him and placed my head on his shoulder. "that was it." I yawned again feeling the event's of the day catching up with me.

"How was School?" I asked him as I took some of the button's off his shirt.

"It was okay. a lot of my students are really pushing me to tell them the answer's to their mid-finales." He chuckled "But other than that. Today we very eventful."

I nodded my head enjoying the time that I had with my husband. Although we didn't have an actually honeymoon because of my morning sickness. This is the actual time that I love spending with him. Our down time. The time where it's just the two of us in our own little fantasy world. The part where we didn't have to worry about bills and papers or even changing of diapers. Just the two us embraced in our own little world of love.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, tracing the little circles on my inner thigh.

I giggled softly and opened my eyes. "You."

He nodded and kissed the side of my head "I was thinking about you too."

I smiled "What do you think our future holds?"

Ezra shifted a little and made us lay flat on the couch. "I think we don't have to worry about that. We found each other. That's all I am grateful for at the moment."

I giggled "You mean I found you?" I asked him jokingly.

"Yes, if you hadn't walked in that morning. We would have meant as student/teacher. Instead of just Aria and Ezra." He kissed my lips, rubbing his hand up and down my leg. "I love you and our little bundle that's sound asleep in the next room." He told me playfully.

"Ezra, I'm tired." I moaned when he started to shift a little and position himself on top of me. "Ezra" I rolled my eyes back as he started to rub me in all the right places. He than started to kiss all the spots that he knew would turn me on to the full extent.

"Aria" He moaned against my lips. "I want you" He kissed my neck and got up. I opened my mouth to protest but he beat me to it. "Come to bed with me. I am just as worn out and tired as you." He winked at me and I throw the pillow that was behind my head right in his face.

"You're such a tease." I huffed in announce and rubbed my face.

As our journey of man and wife continued. Aria and I live a normal and happy life. Although there are times where we might be at each other's throats. We end up coming back strong. We end up learning from each other and learning the mistakes that we had made.

If someone was to ask me... Where do you think you'll be after college? I would have told them a stupid answer. Like maybe living my dream of an educator. Never in my wildest dreams would I have said that I would one day meant my one and only soul mate and becoming a father.

Aria, there's a lot I can say about her. Although she has this irritating sensation about everything being in it's place, It's just something that I love about her. She is the one that I am able to go to when ever I have problems. She listens to me.

Aria, is the one person that I run too first. She is my wife, my son's mother and my soul mate. She is my life and ever after.

"So Ezra "Bryon Montgomery said "What are you most thankful for?"

I chuckled "My family." With out a second to think and without missing a beat. I spoke of the most real and truest thing to me. "My family. There is no doubt in my mind that Aria wasn't supposed to come home."

**First: I want to say thank you a tons to the many people who had reviewed this story. I am so grateful to have people like you.**

**Second: I hope you like the ending. I had written it three times and ended up going with this ending instead.**

**Three: Please check out my other stories- I would love to know if you like it or not? Although the title is a working title... I still hope you'll take a look at it. Its a squel to Aria need's help.**

**Much love and Respect goes out to all of the Ezria family...**

**...::~Lei~::...**


End file.
